Sonate d'Otome n14
by ChopperEDC
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand on débarque tout à coup dans une école pour jeunes filles modèles ? Crossover Mai Otome x Bleach, ceci est ma première fanfic, j'appelle donc à l'indulgence ! Attention, présence de yuri dans certains chapitres !
1. Chapitre 1 - Intrusion

**Chapitre Second**

**Intrusion**

Elle s'assit sur son lit après avoir enlevé et mis son manteau bleu dans la penderie. Penchant la tête sur le côté et fermant les yeux, elle se fit embrasser dans le cou. Elle sentit que la bouche remontait ensuite le long de sa gorge, mordillant une de ses oreilles et trouvant sa bouche. Une langue se glissa entre ses deux lèvres et tout doucement les entrouvrit. Pendant qu'elle se faisait embrasser, deux mains agiles se glissèrent dans son dos et commencèrent à défaire son corset blanc à baleines. Celui-ci tomba, dévoilant une poitrine aux globes fermes. Des lèvres se posèrent sur un de ses seins et doucement en fit le tour, puis emprisonnèrent l'extrémité du mamelon. Elle gémit. Se faisant alors doucement repousser en arrière, elle s'allongea sur le grand lit.

Nichée dans la draperie, la jeune femme brune ouvrit les yeux et regarda le visage penché au-dessus d'elle. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et son regard lumineux. Se débarrassant de ses vêtements, le corps s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et quand il commença à la caresser, elle gémit à nouveau. Il se redressa et effleura du bout des doigts sa peau nue en dessous de ses seins. La main descendit jusqu'à sa taille et enleva le pantacourt noir qui couvrait ses jambes. Elle tressaillit. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau détendue, la main se glissa sous sa culotte, effleura au passage la douce toison de son pubis, et comme elle se laissait faire, alla plus bas.

Mais ne voulant pas aller trop vite, la main se retira presque aussitôt et des yeux contemplèrent son corps aux formes douces et généreuses. Puis se relevant, la brune se mit à caresser à son tour ce corps qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien et elle éprouva une sensation de picotement agréable à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle sourit alors et s'allongea encore. Elle sentit des cheveux châtains qui s'allongeaient aussi près d'elle et qu'on l'embrassait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui en face d'elle. Elle y lut de l'amour, de tendresse, mais aussi une chaleur irrésistible. Fascinée, submergée par ce regard de braise, elle éprouva à nouveau la même sensation agréable. Fermant les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche et se pressa contre l'être aimé.

Les cheveux châtains l'embrassèrent encore, et après avoir exploré sa bouche, se mirent à descendre le long de sa gorge, puis lui léchèrent légèrement avec la langue le ventre, les cuisses, et remontèrent ensuite vers sa poitrine. La bouche prit ensuite le sein qu'on lui donnait après avoir attendu qu'on la plaçât à cet endroit. Une main douce se glissa alors à nouveau entre les cuisses de la jeune brune et saisit le petit renflement érectile. Elle poussa un cri.

La bouche suçait et mordillait gentiment le sein pendant que la main s'activait en la caressant. Elle gémit à nouveau. La bouche descendit, effleurant du bout de la langue le nombril, puis le corps entier se glissa au bas du lit, posant les genoux au sol. La brune sentit alors deux mains lui écarter doucement les cuisses et sentit qu'on goutait à sa saveur douce et légèrement piquante. Elle frémit et laissa échapper un cri. Elle balança la tête d'avant en arrière en gémissant et leva ses hanches vers la verrière qui faisait le plafond.

La langue avait atteint le clitoris. Les cris que poussaient la jeune femme allongée ne faisaient qu'accentuer un désir présent mais contrôlé jusqu'alors. Quant une respiration haletante se fit entendre, le corps humide et excité se releva et s'allongea sur sa partenaire. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et doucement introduisit deux doigts dans la chaude ouverture. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas de résistance, jusqu'au moment où les jambes de la femme aux cheveux bruns ceignirent la taille qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle.

À cet instant, les doigts commencèrent à bouger d'avant en arrière, tournant et s'écartant dans cette tendre, étroite et humide profondeur. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que les gémissements se transforment en cris de plaisir non retenus. Ils se retirèrent, puis pénétrèrent à nouveau la partenaire, à toute vitesse. Elle se cambra, pour mieux ressentir encore tout cet amour qu'on lui donnait et les deux corps entrèrent à l'unisson quand, agités de spasmes, ils laissèrent une immense vague de plaisir les emporter loin au-dessus de tout.

Pantelante, la jeune brune sentit une tête aux longs cheveux châtains se reposer sur sa poitrine en attendant que sa respiration se calmât, puis s'allonger auprès d'elle. Complètement abandonnée, elle ferma les yeux. Quant elle les rouvrit, elle se releva sur un coude et plongea son regard vert dans celui, rouge comme l'améthyste, de son amante. Se penchant, la brune lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille des mots doux et que dès qu'elle aura récupéré, ce sera à elle de lui exprimer son amour. Sa partenaire lui répondit alors en lui souriant tendrement qu'elle n'attendait que de découvrir de nouvelles sensations. S'embrassant de nouveau, elles s'abandonnèrent à la langueur propre à ces moments.

Où suis-je ? se dit-il. On me réveille encore ? Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est différent. M'a-t-on déplacé alors ? Et pourquoi vois-je toutes ces images ? Qui sont ces gens ? Voilà un bâtiment, maintenant… Ils sont en blanc, ceux-là. Ce serait d'autres Arrancars ? Mais je ne peux plus rien faire pour la Soul Society à présent… Il va falloir qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi cette fois. Ah, Misato… J'aimerais tant te revoir, te dire qu'on l'a eu… J'ai sommeil, fit-il après un moment. Tellement sommeil… Une lumière ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait ici. Mais que… ?

Une ombre se faufilait parmi les massifs de haies. Après avoir sauté par-dessus l'une des grilles qui bordurent l'Académie, elle s'était dirigée droit vers l'ombre protectrices des arbres les plus proches. À présent, la voilà qui doit traverser une cour pavée. N'hésitant pas une seconde, elle fit un large détour par la couverture végétale, ne voulant pas se risquer à être découverte trop tôt.

Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, l'oreille aux aguets. Était-ce un souffle, une brindille écrasée par un écureuil ? Tendue, l'ombre écouta dans le silence qui l'entourait. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis belle lurette, et c'était la nouvelle lune ce soir. Mais ne risquons rien, se dit-elle. Vérifiant si le petit comprimé était toujours dans la poche sous sa ceinture, elle reprit sa route, sinuant entre les bosquets et les formations de fleurs. Elle veillait à ne pas faire de bruit ni de passer dans le moindre rayon de lumière. Tel un fantôme, elle se glissait et sautait sans bruit, se frayant un passage parmi les herbes que seul un excellent traqueur pourrait trouver. Laissant de côté les bâtiments, elle se dirigeait vers une série d'escaliers à l'air libre qui menaient vers un grand monument, reconnaissable au murs qui se dressaient fièrement au-dessus de lui et semblables à une sorte d'éventail ouvert. Arrivée à la première volée, l'ombre s'engageait à peine qu'elle dut effectuer un recul-éclair, pour éviter un objet qui tombait du ciel. Levant les yeux, ce qu'elle vit lui fit grimacer de dépit. Tant d'efforts pour rester invisible et se faire prendre sur la dernière ligne droite ! Mais c'était un risque qu'elle connaissait, car le seul accès au monument était complètement à découvert.

Arika venait de se disputer une fois de plus avec son maître, la Reine Mashiro de Wind Bloom. Cette nouvelle taxe, même temporaire, était-elle réellement nécessaire au pays comme elle le prétendait ? Pourtant, la jeune fille voyait bien que le peuple manquait d'argent. Ruminant ainsi sa mauvaise humeur dans le ciel étoilé, elle devait cependant admettre que la Reine prenait de bonnes décisions parfois, même si elles paraissaient cruelles à première vue. Comme cette fois l'année dernière où elle avait sauvé le monde des Otomes d'un acte de piratage extra-terrestre, avec l'aide de Nina. En y repensant, Arika se sourit à elle-même. Avec le recul, la décision de la Reine n'était pas aussi bonne à l'époque. Mais maintenant, la situation a changé dans le royaume et la taxe s'imposait.

Revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, elle s'aperçut qu'elle volait près de l'Académie Garderobe, là où sont formées les futures Otome comme elle. Dire que je m'y trouvais il y a seulement deux ans ! se dit-elle. En plus, à présent qu'elle maitrisait encore mieux le pouvoir de son Saphir du Ciel Azuré, sa GEM Mai-Star, elle peut passer du mode "simple" au mode "Zwei" sans l'aide de la Reine. La GEM, ou Generable Enigmatic Matrix, permet de maitriser les nanomachines de son corps. Les nano machines matérialisent la Robe de l'Otome. La Robe protège le Master, qui fournit la force à la GEM de son Otome. Tout n'est qu'un cycle, avait-elle appris, et la pierre angulaire du contrat liant Master et Otome est la confiance qu'ils ont l'un dans l'autre. Ça, elle ne l'avait pas appris à l'Académie, mais avec l'aide de son Master. Il faudrait que je rentre pour m'excuser, pensa Arika. Mais avant, on va faire un tour à Garderobe ! Il n'y aura personne vu l'heure, mais peut-être que le professeur Yôko est encore debout.

Se dirigeant vers l'Académie, elle perçut soudain un mouvement inhabituel. Pensant que c'était une étudiante faisant le mur comme elle autrefois, elle décida de voir ce qui allait se passer. Restant à bonne altitude, elle suivit des yeux le mouvement, le perdant plusieurs fois de vue. Mais lorsqu'il parvint au pied du mausolée, Arika ne reconnut pas l'uniforme de l'école auquel elle s'attendait. Aussitôt, elle reconnut une intrusion et matérialisa son Element, son arme d'Otome pour arrêter cet inconnu.

Chaque Element est unique, dépendant de la GEM qui l'a créée ; et celui d'Arika est formé de deux lames en forme de losanges rectangles reliés entre eux au niveau de la petite pointe par un cercle percé. Ce cercle est renforcé à son bord interne par une bordure dorée à quatre pointe, dirigée chacune dans l'un des angles que forme le cercle avec les lames. Il possède également une barre servant de poignée au milieu, dans le sens de la grande diagonale des losanges bleu ciel. Légèrement translucide, l'Element laisse voir des renforts triangulaires partant du milieu jusqu'à l'extrémité effilée des deux lames. Plus foncés, ceux-ci portent des décorations de la même couleur que le renfort du cercle. Entre le milieu des lames et le cercle, on peut aussi distinguer deux pointes en forme de S légèrement incurvé partant de chaque angle de la base des renforts et en longer de part et d'autre la grande diagonale. Elles sont décorées d'ailes dorées et une petite étoile à quatre branches, dorée également, et placée juste devant le cercle mais après les pointes, terminait de donner un air très travaillé et détaillé à cette arme.

Une fois que son Element fut matérialisé, Arika arma et ajusta son tir, puis le lança. Elle suivit le mouvement et arriva au sol au moment où l'ombre encapuchonnée retombait sur ses pieds après son recul-éclair. Cette esquive dénotait plusieurs choses : que l'intrus était entrainé au combat, qu'il en avait une certaine expérience, et qu'il était assez doué pour se jouer du système de sécurité complexe placé au sein même de l'Académie. Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus l'Otome, c'était qu'il avait complètement échappé au sixième sens pourtant redoutable et redouté de Miss Maria, la vieille intendante de l'Académie, qui dispensait encore des cours à Arika – ce qu'elle n'appréciait que moyennement. Arika arracha son arme du sol sans quitter des yeux cet adversaire mystérieux.

- Qui es-tu et que veux-tu ? questionna la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse, ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Prenant une position plus menaçante, arme pointée vers l'adversaire, elle reposa sa question, sûre d'avoir été comprise la première fois. Toujours pas de réponse. Elle chargea alors, non seulement pour couper toute voie de retraite à l'intrus, mais aussi pour le frapper et l'arrêter. Il esquiva, mais Arika, en Mai-Star Otome, n'eut aucun mal à le poursuivre. Il était rapide, presque autant qu'Arika. Mais avec un temps de réaction supérieur, il arrivait à maintenir la distance, mais sans pouvoir l'agrandir.

Mince, pensa l'ombre. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur pire adversaire. Elle connaissait la ténacité confinant à la bêtise parfois du Saphir Azuré. Elle se renfrogna après avoir pris connaissance de la question, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Sachant que n'étant pas Otome elle n'avait que peu de chances de s'en sortir dans un combat à long terme, elle se décida à attaquer. Écartant brusquement les bras, l'ombre activa un système sur ses avant-bras qui fit sortir, par la force centrifuge, deux griffes de métal noir sur le dos de la main, juste au-dessus des premières phalanges et ce de chaque côté. Les poings fermés, elle reprit appui sur le sol mais au lieu d'esquiver une nouvelle fois, bondit en avant, presque couchée sur le sol.

Arika avait senti que son intrus du soir n'allait pas continuer à jouer à chat beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle s'attendait à ce genre de réponse et lorsqu'elle le vit écarter les bras, elle se prépara à esquiver. Mais lorsqu'il vint la frapper, elle ne vit que trop tard les lames noires, cachées par les ténèbres de la nuit sans lune. Elle sauta, mais si elle parvint à éviter les premières lames, elle ne réussit pas aussi bien avec la seconde main. Elle sentit que son pied gauche, son pied d'appui, fut attrapé et aussitôt une drôle de sensation au niveau de son nombril lui fit comprendre qu'on allait la projeter au sol. Mettant son arme et ses deux mains derrière la tête pour se protéger, elle se prépara à l'impact, brutal. Heureusement que je suis sous ma forme Zwei, pensa Arika. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas pu réagir à temps.

C'est une particularité d'Arika : la forme Zwei. Celle-ci modifiait totalement les performances de la Robe par rapport à la forme simple. Célérité, perception, force, tout était multiplié. La Robe, bleu ciel, lui couvrait tout le corps et seules ses jambes, ses épaules et la ligne centrale ventrale étaient blanches. C'étaient, avec quelques touches de rouge vif et de vert émeraude, les seules couleurs de la Robe. Sur les jambes se trouvaient des genouillères triangulaires rouges, pointe en bas. Au-dessus et en-dessous des cuisses et des tibias étaient dessinés de fines bandes de renfort bleu marine. Ces bandes ne touchaient ni les genouillères ni les chevillières de l'Otome. Ces chevillières sont en fait de gros anneaux placés sous le tissu blanc et servent à fournir de l'énergie suivant les besoins, que ce soit pour se battre ou pour voler. Une bande noire sur l'extérieur des anneaux s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'on les utilisait. D'autres régulateurs se trouvaient un peu partout sur toute la Robe : la ceinture, les anneaux protège-poignets, le col, le serre-tête et une sorte de protection sur le torse sont aussi faits comme les chevillières. Sur sa poitrine se trouve l'insigne de l'Académie Garderobe, présent sur quasiment toutes les Robes d'Otome : deux fines ailes déployées encadrant une étoile cruciforme rouge.

Sur la Robe du Saphir Azuré, on trouve également un losange rectangle rouge au niveau de l'estomac pour souligner l'insigne. Sous la ceinture en zigzag et au-dessus des protections du torse qui partaient du dos et s'arrêtaient au-dessus des seins de la porteuse se plaçaient d'autres protections triangulaires bleues et avec des éléments rigidificateurs verts au centre de chacune. Les brassières bleues qu'Arika portaient la couvraient des protège-poignets au haut des bras, où ils s'ouvraient en corolle à pointes sur des chevrons rouges pointés vers le bas. Les gants aux mains sont blancs avec des renforts aux doigts. Le col se fermait sur la gorge avec une pierre verte taillée en losange. Le serre-tête portait un grand nœud papillon stylisé dont les "boucles" et les "rubans" ressemblent plus à des plaques taillées en losange qu'à du tissu. Les trainées blanches dont les Otome se servent comme point d'ancrage ou d'armes sont ici issues du nœud du serre-tête. Longues au point d'atteindre les pieds, elles portaient au bout une étoile cruciforme rouge rappelant encore l'insigne de l'Académie. Des chaussures bleues avec un triangle blanc sur le coup-de-pied renforcé par un élément rigidificateur vert complétaient l'armure, avec la cape verte à quatre pointes et qui descendait jusqu'au genou que le Saphir du Ciel Azuré portait dans son dos.

Ayant éprouvé la force et la vitesse de son adversaire au cours de cette attaque, Arika se releva promptement et contre-attaqua sitôt les pieds au sol, misant sur sa vitesse pour surprendre. Le coup qu'elle porta effleura la cape de l'intrus, enlevant la capuche et révélant celui-ci : petit et râblé, le visage aux traits durs, l'individu portait des cheveux bruns et courts ainsi qu'une petite barbe en collier, prouvant qu'il était un homme. Les muscles révélés prouvaient qu'il pratiquait, outre un entrainement au combat, des heures de musculation. Ce qui explique sa vitesse et ses temps de réaction. Habillé de bottes souples et de vêtements sombres et légers, il était de toute évidence préparé à cette escapade nocturne. Du fait de son gabarit, on pouvait le prendre de loin pour une jeune fille, mais à présent, on ne pouvait plus douter que l'intrus soit un homme, et donc indésirable en cette école de jeunes filles.

Surpris par cette attaque fulgurante, l'intrus ne put qu'esquiver au dernier moment. Malheureusement, l'Element attrapa sa cape noire au passage et l'attache au niveau de son cou lâcha. Son identité maintenant révélée, il n'eut plus le choix que d'essayer d'éliminer au plus vite son adversaire, avant que le vent ne tourne en sa défaveur. Mais à présent que la cape ne masquait plus ses mouvements, le Saphir Azuré parvenait à anticiper plus facilement toutes ses attaques.

Arika parvint petit à petit à faire reculer son adversaire jusqu'au centre de la place devant les escaliers, le mettant ainsi à découvert et sans échappatoire possible. Son seul souci était les griffes au bout des gants que portait l'intrus. Il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse, pensa-t-elle. Même si elles sont empoisonnées, je ne crains rien, mais pour ce qui est des blessures, c'est une autre histoire. Je n'ai jamais vu d'armes pareilles, mais leur efficacité ne fait aucun doute. Peut-être qu'en l'appâtant, je pourrais faire quelque chose… Trouvant une idée, Arika sourit et chargea une nouvelle fois.

Lorsqu'il vit l'Otome courir droit vers lui, l'intrus se prépara. Soudain, un doute le prit. Courait-elle plus lentement que tout à l'heure ? Ses mouvements non plus n'étaient plus les mêmes. Moins tranchants et surtout moins nombreux, il devenait évident qu'il commençait à avoir l'avantage. D'autant plus qu'elle évitait de plus en plus de justesse se coups. La confirmation vint lorsqu'il la vit essayer de reprendre son souffle. Jouissant à l'idée de gagner contre une Otome, fierté d'un système qu'il haïssait, il oublia toute prudence et mit toutes ses forces dans un coup qui toucherait à coup sûr, il le savait.

C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait. La petite taille de son adversaire et ses traits trahissait sa jeunesse et sa relative inexpérience. Du coup, le piéger fut presque plus aisé que ce qu'Arika espérait. Lorsqu'elle le vit frapper de toutes ses forces, elle sut que le moment était venu. Accélérant d'un coup, elle se retrouva sur la gauche de son adversaire. Qui lui, les deux mains en avant et en pleine extension, le regard perdu, cherchait comment elle avait pu lui échapper. Un coup plus tard, les griffes se fracassèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait été berné, l'intrus chercha à mettre de la distance entre lui et Arika. Bondissant en arrière, il sut qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il glissa la main dans la poche sous sa ceinture et sortit le comprimé au moment où il toucha le sol. Brandissant le bras et souriant, sûr de sa victoire, il activa le petit artefact et aussitôt une lumière d'une blancheur aveuglante l'enveloppa, faisant reculer l'Otome.

Relevée sur un coude et caressant tendrement les cheveux châtains de sa compagne, elle contemplait le beau visage endormi. Cela faisait des années qu'elles étaient ensemble et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle avait été abordée dans l'un des jardins de l'Académie. Déjà célèbre pour ses performances, il était assez impressionnant de voir sa future compagne aborder l'une des nouvelles étudiantes. La jeune femme s'en souvenait : toute timide, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette situation, elle s'entendit encore répondre maladroitement à son ainée et sourit intérieurement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Les reflets bleutés sur ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et son regard avaient probablement attiré sur elle l'attention de l'une des futurs membres des Cinq Piliers, l'élite des Otome.

Soudain, une lumière blanche et éclatante venant du dehors illumina toute la chambre. Semblant être tout proche, il éveilla complètement la belle endormie. Alors qu'elle était somnolait l'instant d'avant, la femme aux cheveux clairs échangea un regard perçant avec son amante, et d'un commun accord muet elles s'habillèrent et sortirent précipitamment.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Faiblesse

**Chapitre Premier**

Faiblesse

Le matin se levait à peine lorsque le jeune homme arriva devant la grande porte en bois dur à deux battants. Vérifiant le nom inscrit sur la plaque de bois poussiéreuse sur la droite de celle-ci par rapport au papier qu'on lui avait remis, il ouvrit l'un des battants. Aussitôt, il fut submergé par une écume bouillonnante de cellophane. Suffocant et paniqué, jouant des coudes et des genoux et se frayant enfin un chemin à travers les rames, il réussit à retrouver à l'air libre après cinq bonnes minutes d'efforts intensifs. Les poumons à nouveau remplis d'air frais, il jeta un œil encore hébété autour de lui et en se rendit à l'évidence : c'est lui qui allait devoir ranger et nettoyer seul ce bureau inusité depuis des années, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de cette section.

Réajustant son kimono noir et le fourreau à son côté, il se mit à la tâche titanesque qui lui était incombée après avoir inspiré un grand coup. Il commença par dégager le bureau au centre de la pièce, histoire d'avoir une petite place pour travailler. Puis il se mit à rassembler les papiers éparpillés au-dehors de la pièce lors de son arrivée mouvementée dans la salle et revint petit à petit vers le centre de celle-ci. Il travailla tant et si bien qu'à midi, il avait retrouvé et classé les dossiers les plus importants, ceux qu'il était chargé de retrouver en priorité. S'accordant une pause, il se remémora les évènements survenus plus tôt dans la journée : ayant terminé l'entretien des égouts avec ses camarades, il s'entendit appeler alors qu'il retournait aux quartiers de la Quatrième Division, histoire de changer de tenue.

- Toi ! Ouais, toi, là ! Le nabot ! cria un homme immense autant par la taille que par la voix.

- O…oui ? répondit d'une voix tremblante le jeune homme.

- J'ai un truc à te demander, tu vois ? Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division m'a demandé de vieux papiers dans la bibliothèque, mais j'ai pas trop envie en fait… Donc tu vas le faire à ma place ! sourit sadiquement le géant.

- M… Mais j-j-je viens de passer la n-nuit à nettoyer les… bégaya le jeune.

- La ferme ! Moi, j'te dis te trouver ces papiers et tu vas le faire, OK ? Sinon, t'auras affaire au vingtième siège de la Onzième Division, crois-moi !

- …

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire quelque chose, le nain ? gronda la brute, le cheveu soudain hérissé.

- No-non… J'y vais tout de suite ! répondit le jeune, terrorisé.

- J'aime mieux ça… Tiens, et le Capitaine les veut avant ce soir, alors grouille ! aboya l'homme, les manches de son kimono noir s'agitant dans la direction où il se dirigeait avant de héler l'infortuné.

- O…oui ! dit celui-ci, avant de se mettre à courir.

Arrivé à la bibliothèque, il lui fallut réveiller le responsable de cette dernière et retrouver la trace de la demande du Capitaine de la Douzième Division ainsi que l'emplacement de la salle où les documents étaient stockés, ce qui ne fut guère aisé étant donné sa puanteur et l'heure très matinale. Se perdant ensuite dans le dédale des couloirs et des impasses des entrailles du bâtiment des archives, il réussit néanmoins à retrouver son chemin, grâce notamment à la carte que lui avait laissé le chef de section. Et maintenant, le voilà obligé de ranger le bureau en plus du reste ! Terminant le repas qu'un collègue lui avait apporté, il ajusta son sac sur l'épaule et prit le dossier demandé sous le bras et se mit ensuite en quête du vingtième siège de la Onzième Division pour le lui remettre. Pendant qu'il marchait, il pensa au Capitaine de cette Division. Certes, il était de notoriété publique que ce Capitaine n'était pas très porté sur ses responsabilités bureaucratiques, mais le jeune homme pensait qu'il s'occupait au moins de ses subordonnés… D'accord, s'il y a un problème avec des Hollow dans ou en dehors de la Soul Society, il répond toujours présent, mais tout de même… Négliger ainsi son travail de Capitaine de Division… Et en plus, c'est lui, Hanatarô Yamada, qui devait nettoyer tout seul un grand bureau après avoir travaillé toute la nuit dans l'eau boueuse et fétide des égouts ! Quelle déveine que d'être faible !

Pendant qu'il était ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de ses vêtements. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il se félicita d'avoir pris instinctivement un chemin passant près de son dortoir, la fatigue guidant ses pas. Il en profiterait donc pour aller se changer, et de là, aller voir directement l'un des officiers de la Douzième Division. Puisque de toute façon, personne de la Onzième Division n'étant venu s'enquérir de l'avancée de ses recherches ni même allé voir le responsable de la bibliothèque où il avait pourtant passé la majeure partie de sa journée, il pensa que ce vingtième siège l'avait oublié, à raison.

Arrivé à son vestiaire, Yamada entreprit de se dévêtir puis de prendre une bonne douche pour s'enlever la crasse de la nuit et de la journée passées sans dormir. Il revêtit ensuite un kimono de rechange, enfilant d'abord une sous-veste blanche puis la veste noire ou _dogi _par-dessus. Yamada attacha ensuite sa longue ceinture blanche autour de la taille en formant une large double boucle, tout en prêtant attention à bien mettre les pans gauches sur les pans droits. Puis, se saisissant de son _hakama _noir, un pantalon très large à cinq pans, mit ses jambes dans celles du vêtement et le remonta jusque sous le niveau de la ceinture, les pans de son dogi et de la sous-veste blanche dans le hakama. Il referma alors les lanières qui se trouvent de chaque côté du pantalon et glissa son Zanpakutô - nommé Asauchi - dans sa ceinture. Il enfila ensuite ses chaussettes blanches à deux orteils qui lui remontent bien au-dessus des chevilles puis ses sandales _waruji_. Faites de corde de paille de riz, elles sont composées d'une semelle et de lanières de corde, les lanières servant au laçage qui se fait autour de la cheville. Réajustant le tout, Yamada reprit le dossier et son sac, puis se mit en route. Il fallait faire honneur à la Quatrième Division, surtout devant un autre Capitaine !

Déambulant dans les rues pavées du Seireitei dans sa tenue officielle de Shinigami du Gotei 13, Yamada ne cessait pourtant de surveiller ses arrières, au cas où le géant de la matinée reviendrait à la charge. Pour plus de sûreté, il mit le dossier dans son sac. Les ombres s'allongeant sur le sol, il jeta un œil au ciel et vit qu'il commençait à prendre une teinte rosée. Il allongea alors lui aussi son pas, se dépêchant d'arriver aux bâtiments de la Douzième Division. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il fut surpris de n'y trouver personne. Le hall devant lequel il se trouvait grouillait pourtant de monde habituellement, surtout à cette heure de la journée. Même les gardes étaient absents de leurs postes. Yamada était sur le point de partir quand au détour de la rue apparut la silhouette de la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer cet après-midi, et surtout devant les quartiers de la Douzième Division : le vingtième siège de la Onzième Division. N'ayant plus le choix, il s'engagea plus en avant et s'en alla quérir une aide quelconque pour trouver le Capitaine de la Division. Au bout de quelques minutes il trouva un laborantin, reconnaissable à la blouse blanche qu'il porte par-dessus son kimono. Ce dernier lui ayant aimablement indiqué la direction à prendre, il suivit les instructions et se retrouva bientôt devant une grande porte de métal et apparemment blindée, sans savoir comment l'ouvrir.

Il commença par pousser, comme il le ferait avec une porte de cette taille, mais s'apercevant qu'elle ne possédait pas de gonds, abandonna rapidement. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas non plus de poignées, il ne tenta pas de tirer. Il se mit alors à essayer de pousser sur le côté, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort, enfin en crachant en soufflant. Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, il dut reprendre sa respiration. Relevant d'une main une mèche de ses cheveux bruns collés par la sueur, il posa son sac au sol et examina à nouveau la porte dans l'espoir de trouver un autre moyen de l'ouvrir. N'en trouvant pas, il se mit à pousser dans l'autre sens en désespoir de cause, motivé par la punition qu'il recevrait si les papiers n'étaient pas remis en temps et en heure. À ce moment, il se mit à regretter un peu sa coupe au carré, ses cheveux étant assez longs pour le gêner dans son effort, mais pas assez pour pouvoir les attacher. Soudain, le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds. Perdant l'équilibre, il s'affala sur le sol de tout son long. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit que la porte disparaissait dans le plafond et poussa un soupir de dépit. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle s'ouvrait ainsi, pensa-t-il. S'étant complètement relevé, il prit son sac… pour se retrouver devant une jeune femme.

Brune, avec de longs cheveux noirs coiffés en tresse derrière sa tête, elle avait le regard bleu-vert indifférent, et portait la tenue des Shinigamis, à la seule différence qu'elle avait une jupe qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou ainsi que des protège-mains blancs. Une large ceinture blanche à la taille et un fin tour de cou rouge étaient ses seules contributions personnelles et complétaient le tout. Yamada reconnut quasi-instantanément le Vice-Capitaine de la Douzième Division, Kurotsuchi Nemu.

- Vice-Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! s'écria-t-il. J-J'ai un dossier venant de la bibliothèque à remettre au Capitaine Kurotsuchi avant ce soir ! expliqua-t-il en se raidissant avant que l'officier n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Après quelques instants où il se fit observer intensément, il commençait à transpirer, de peur d'avoir été en retard.

- Vous êtes bien Hanatarô Yamada, le septième siège de la Quatrième Division ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui, Madame !

- Très bien. Nous l'attendions, en effet. Donnez-moi ce dossier, je l'apporterai moi-même au Capitaine, fit-elle de sa voix toujours calme. Il est très occupé ce soir, aussi, je vous demanderai de retourner chez vous.

Tout en expliquant, elle prit le dossier des mains de Yamada et il s'inclina devant elle pour la saluer avant de s'en retourner à son dortoir.

Même s'il n'avait pas remis le dossier au Capitaine comme prévu, il savait néanmoins que le Vice-Capitaine lui vouait une fidélité exemplaire. Le lui donner revenait à le donner au Capitaine en quelque sorte. Aussi s'en fut-il vers ses quartiers sans aucun doute sur la réussite de sa mission du jour, et aussi et surtout pour prendre un repos qui lui semblait bien mérité. Toutefois, une question restait en suspend : qu'y avait-il dans ce dossier puissamment scellé ? 

* * *

La salle, très sombre, formait un cercle parfait. Son diamètre avoisinait les trente mètres, et elle contenait en son centre une cuve ronde dont les parois étaient faites d'une matière transparente. La cuve brillait d'une clarté pâle et verdâtre, son contenu étant éclairé par le dessous par quelques spots lumineux disposés le long de sa circonférence. La cuve, seule source de lumière, était en elle-même petite par rapport à la salle, son diamètre ne dépassant pas les deux mètres. Elle occupait en revanche toute la hauteur disponible, soit environ deux fois et demie sa hauteur. Le mur et le sol, ainsi que le plafond, étaient complètement lisses de toute trace, tache ou éraflure. Entièrement vide, la pièce semblait abandonnée par toute forme de vie.

Soudain, une fenêtre de lumière s'éclaira sur le mur de cette étrange salle, ainsi que des lampes placées du côté cuve et qui jusqu'à présent étaient invisibles à cause du manque de lumière. Il n'y avait pas de porte apparente, et aucun autre moyen de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre mis à part cette fenêtre de lumière. Celle-ci donnait en fait sur une autre salle, plus éclairée que sa voisine, dont elle était séparée par une solide vitre triplée et blindée.

La nouvelle salle, plus petite également mais presque aussi haute, était tout l'inverse de la précédente : la fenêtre que l'on pouvait voir de la première salle et que l'on prenait pourtant pour assez petite, couvrait en fait la quasi-totalité du coté de la nouvelle pièce, de forme rectangulaire mis à part le côté fenêtre, plus incurvé. Elle était en outre remplie sur tout ce côté par une console de commande couverte de cadrans et de claviers. Devant quasiment chacun de ces claviers se trouvait une personne habillée d'une blouse blanche, apparemment très affairée. Telles de petites fourmis, d'autres personnes allaient et venaient, courant partout. Certaines apportaient des documents à celles assises devant leur clavier, d'autres amenaient des collations à ces mêmes personnes ou les remplaçaient à rythme régulier. Toutes avaient cependant un point commun : avant de sortir de la salle, elles allaient voir un homme debout derrière la vitre blindée qui sépare les deux salles.

Cet homme était vêtu d'un drôle d'accoutrement. Il portait la tenue des Shinigamis mais son sabre n'était pas à son côté, mais pendait entre ses jambes. De plus, un étrange chapeau ornait sa tête : si la calotte ronde blanche épousait sa tête, la grande arête blanche du bord était vraiment étrange, car en forme de U aux pointes très effilées. Verticale, elle était aussi large à la base du U que la hauteur de la calotte, qui se place dans le creux formé. Le bord du chapeau, blanc immaculé dessus, rouge vif en dessous, était très rigide, de manière à tenir le tout sans que l'extérieur ne tremble à chaque mouvement de tête. L'homme, de stature moyenne, portait cet étrange chapeau de telle manière que les pointes de son chapeau se trouvent sur sa gauche. Mais plus que le port de son sabre ou son couvre-chef, c'était son apparence qui frappait : il portait un maquillage blanc qui lui couvrait toute la tête, exception faite d'une partie de son visage et d'une crête de cheveux bleus invisibles sous son couvre-chef ; un maquillage noir occupait ses arcades sourcilières, ses tempes et sa lèvre supérieure, jusqu'aux commissures. Ses lèvres par ailleurs toujours retroussées montraient des dents blanches, ce qui finissait de lui donner un air effrayant. Par-dessus son kimono noir, il portait aussi un _haori_, un grand manteau de soie blanche à manches longues lui arrivant à mi-jambe et orné de triangles et de ronds noirs sur le bas. Une grosse écharpe bouffante violette par-dessus le tout donnait la touche finale à l'habillage de cet étrange individu. Un losange dans le dos du haori et le chiffre douze écrit en idéogramme à l'intérieur de celui-ci donnent son identité : cet homme s'appelle Kurotsuchi Mayuri, et il est le Capitaine de la Douzième Division du Gotei Treize.

Alors qu'il surveillait l'opération qui était en train de se dérouler dans la chambre d'expérimentation, une personne attira l'attention du Capitaine dès son entrée dans la salle de commande. Non pas par un comportement sortant de l'ordinaire, puisque cette personne était plutôt discrète, mais surtout parce qu'elle ne portait pas de blouse blanche mais des protège-mains blancs et une jupe. Son Vice-Capitaine se dirigeant vers lui, il se retourna et prit le dossier qu'elle lui remit. Aussitôt, son attention fut concentrée sur ce livre fermé de telle sorte que seul un Capitaine du Gotei Treize pouvait ouvrir. Laissant son Vice-Capitaine superviser l'opération, il se dirigea donc vers son bureau en ordonnant que personne ne le dérangeât. Arrivé là, il s'installa sur son siège et posa le livre devant lui, sur la table de travail. Il posa sa main blanche et aux ongles bleus sur la première de couverture et intensifia sa force spirituelle, son _reiatsu_, jusqu'au niveau de l'invocation du _Bankai_, la seconde forme du Zanpakutô après le _Shikai_. Étant donné que théoriquement seuls les Capitaines sont capables de maitriser leur force de la sorte et que la bibliothèque des Shinigamis se trouve près du centre du commandement, avec un tel système, le livre était bien protégé. Quelques instants après cette intensification, le dossier s'illumina d'une vive lumière blanche et il s'ouvrit tout seul à la première page.

Pendant ces quelques secondes, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi se rappela des circonstances pour lesquelles il désirait lire ce document en particulier. Il avait depuis longtemps eu connaissance de ce document qui avait été rédigé par un ancien Capitaine mais comme le sujet d'expérience dudit document n'était plus là, il ne s'y était pas plus intéressé que cela. Mais depuis que ce jeune _ryoka_ – esprit rebelle – de Kurosaki Ichigo et ses amis ont mis le Seireitei sens dessus dessous, et que les Capitaines Kyôraku et Ukitake des Huitième et Treizième Division ont détruit le _Sôkyoku_, il s'était souvenu de cette étude. De plus, le fait que l'on ait rassemblé les éclats du Sôkyoku qui étaient éparpillés dans tout le Seireitei et qu'on les lui ait confiés a considérablement augmenté son besoin de lire ce rapport.

Le Seireitei, domaine des Shinigamis, des nobles et surtout de la Chambre des Quarante-six, gouvernement de la Soul Society, constituait le centre de la plupart des activités importantes. En outre, le Seireitei est protégé par des murs de pierre _seireiheki_, qui empêchent toute intrusion de quelque nature que ce soit, et par une barrière anti attaque aérienne, le _Shakonmaku_, constitué de particules spirituelles, ou reishi. Le Rukongai, tout autour, était lui le domaine des esprits avec peu ou pas de pouvoir spirituel. C'est là aussi où arrivent toutes les âmes collectées par les Shinigamis du Gotei Treize. Section armée des Shinigamis, celui-ci est subdivisé comme son nom l'indique en treize Divisions dirigées chacune par un Capitaine et son Vice-Capitaine. Chaque Division a une fonction précise en plus des missions principales des Shinigamis : administration, médecine, recherche et développement, etc. Chaque Capitaine de chaque Division ne rend de compte à personne, hormis au Capitaine en chef, Yamamoto Shigefumi Genryûsai, par ailleurs Capitaine de la Première Division, et à la Chambre des Quarante-six.

Le Capitaine Kurotsuchi commença à lire le rapport mais très vite, il vit que ce n'était pas un rapport comme les autres : c'était plus une biographie, une histoire contée qu'un relevé de constats au cours d'une expérience. Apparemment, son prédécesseur avait voulu se mettre à l'écriture, mais il était incapable de dire avec talent ou pas, étant donné le peu de romans qu'il avait lu dans sa vie. En partie intrigué, mais aussi en partie pris par l'histoire, Mayuri continua néanmoins la lecture. Et plus il avançait, moins il croyait en ce qu'il lisait.

Habituellement, les "Plus" qui arrivent à la Soul Society oublient très vite tout souvenir de leur vie terrestre. Ce qui était dommage pour les âmes des grands guerriers, qui auraient faire bénéficier tout le monde de leur savoir. Mais certaines personnes avaient réussi à faire ressurgir ces souvenirs sur un de leurs cobayes au cours d'une de leurs expériences. Malheureusement, cette expérience a modifié le comportement de celui-ci : devenu instable et incroyablement puissant, ils ont voulu s'en débarrasser en l'envoyant au Hueco Mondo, le monde des Hollows… dont il est revenu quelques jours plus tard et sans aucune assistance. Repéré par des membres d'une autre Division qui étaient en patrouille au moment où il revenait, il était dès lors hors de question de le récupérer. On décida alors de l'observer discrètement.

Il entra à l'école de formation des Shinigamis, où on s'aperçut rapidement de ses facultés altérées : incapable de se servir du Kidô, que ce soit pour les techniques d'immobilisation _bakudô_ ou de sorts à distance _hadô_, il était néanmoins capable de créer instantanément et sans invocation de puissantes barrières _kekkai_. Sans compter qu'il était sans nul doute un sabreur hors pair dans le monde des vivants. Aussi, avec les souvenirs qui lui ont été ramenés il n'était guère étonnant de le voir exceller dans tous les examens de _zanjutsu_ ou techniques au sabre ; ceux de _hakuda_ pour le corps-à-corps ; et ceux de _hohou_ pour les déplacements.

Devenu entre-temps le "Kenpachi", l'homme considéré comme le plus fort de toute la Soul Society, son instabilité n'en fut pas réduite pour autant. "Kenpachi" est un titre qui n'est donné par personne en particulier, mais par tout le monde. Ce sentiment général fut renforcé lorsqu'il vainquit en combat singulier celui qui était considéré alors comme le Kenpachi. Pris d'une crise de rage très violente, le sujet était inarrêtable et on fit appel au Kenpachi en place pour tenter de le calmer, personne d'autre ne voulant l'affronter. Le résultat fut une passation de titre – et un changement de nom. Cependant, et ce malgré les cours et l'entrainement spartiate qu'il s'imposait en plus, ses accès de fureur incontrôlés continuaient, aussi des Shinigamis furent chargés de mettre au point des gants incrustés de pierre seireiheki, afin de limiter le pouvoir de son porteur.

Le résultat fut des plus stupéfiants : non seulement ils avaient atteint leur but en limitant sa rage meurtrière, mais ils ont aussi, de façon tout à fait hasardeuse, augmenté ses pouvoirs et son contrôle de ceux-ci. On suivait ensuite son intégration au Gotei Treize et les missions qu'il accomplit en tant que "Balancer", c'est-à-dire un Shinigami dans le monde réel. Cependant, la Soul Society perdit sa trace au cours d'une mission. Nul se sait ce qu'il est devenu pendant ce temps, mais quelques mois plus tard il réapparut aux côtés d'un groupe de Quincy, des humains chasseurs de Hollows. Il fit part aux Shinigamis présents de sa défection auprès du Gotei Treize, et resta dans le monde réel. Toute tentative pour le ramener, de gré ou de force, furent vaines.

Le Gotei Treize continua néanmoins de l'observer, même après ce coup d'éclat unique et ne cessa sa surveillance que lorsqu'au cours d'une gigantesque bataille, le Seireitei tomba presque aux mains d'_Arrancars_, des Hollows ayant reçu des pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Kenpachi et son groupe de Quincy intervinrent et réussirent _in extremis_ à sauver la Soul Society, au prix de leur vie. Kenpachi s'enferma avec le dernier des Arrancars dans son propre sabre, et ce fut la fin de la bataille. On garda le Zanpakutô et on scella sa force, car malgré tout le reiatsu qui émanait du sabre était encore immense, et il était donc trop dangereux pour être gardé comme tel. Puis, le temps aidant, tout le monde oublia l'histoire de ce Shinigami qui avait pu, par sa seule force, revenir du Hueco Mondo et s'affranchir de la Soul Society entière.

Alors qu'il terminait de lire le rapport, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi ressentit une anomalie non loin de lui, en même temps qu'une alarme se déclenchait dans tout le bâtiment. Refermant le livre de la même manière qu'il avait ouvert, il revint précipitamment vers la salle où il avait laissé son Vice-Capitaine. La frappant violemment au visage alors qu'elle s'approchait pour lui dire quelque chose, il se dirigea vers une console en particulier, et la femme qui se trouvait devant lui céda la place sans broncher. Après une rapide vérification de l'évolution de l'expérience, il devait conclure que ce n'était pas cela qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire ? La réponse vint avec un Shinigami au visage aussi blafard que sa blouse. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son Capitaine qui le fusilla de ses yeux jaunes avant de sortir en courant, le Vice-Capitaine à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination, l'alarme venait d'être coupée et les laborantins, consternés, les regardèrent les yeux plein de frayeur. Une porte avait été créée sans autorisation ni matériel en plein cœur du Seireitei. Un _Senkaimon_ temporaire vers une destination inconnue avait emporté avec lui tout le contenu de quelques éclats de métal. Le Capitaine fulminait en contemplant devant lui ces morceaux gris et froids. On lui avait volé le sujet d'une expérience pour laquelle le nom de Kurotsuchi Mayuri allait laisser sa trace pour l'éternité dans l'Histoire de la Soul Society !


	3. Chapitre 3  ZHiME

Chapitre Troisième

ZHiME

Aspiré par la lumière qu'il avait vue, il avait atteint un long tunnel aux parois lumineuses. Piqué de curiosité, il s'y engagea. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le tunnel de lumière semblait s'allonger d'autant. Après un certain temps ainsi, il perdit patience. Il se mit alors à courir droit devant lui, ne pouvant faire demi-tour car le tunnel semblait se refermer derrière lui. Jusqu'à quand vais-je devoir courir ? se demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes. Des fois, je devrais un peu plus réfléchir avant de foncer tête baissée. Il esquissa un sourire du coin des lèvres, car la phrase qu'il venait de formuler ressemblait pour beaucoup à une autre, qu'une personne qui lui était chère lui répétait très souvent autrefois. Enfin, la sortie semblait apparaitre. Y parvenant, il s'arrêta un instant, pour voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté.

Des arbres, un ciel étoilé et sans lune, des bâtiments au loin, il était sans doute dans le monde des vivants. La sortie devait cependant se trouver un peu en hauteur et inclinée, car même une fois parvenu au bord de l'ouverture il ne pouvait pas voir le sol sans vraiment se pencher. N'ayant d'autre issue, il attrapa un bord de sa main droite, se glissa par l'étroite ouverture et sauta dans le vide.

Arika n'en revenait pas. Les seules fois où elle avait pu voir un portail de cette nature, c'était un membre d'Asward qui l'utilisait. Pourtant elle était sûre que le Chef Midori était du côté de l'Académie. Pourquoi une telle opération contre Garderobe ? Elle en était là dans ses pensées quand elle vit une main assurément humaine saisir le bord du portail et l'instant d'après, une forme en sauter depuis et atterrir non loin de l'intrus qu'elle combattait encore il y a quelques secondes. Quand elle examina l'individu qui venait d'arriver, sa surprise ne fit qu'augmenter.

Et pour cause : non seulement il s'agissait pas d'un monstre mécanique comme ceux d'Asward, mais d'un homme. Ses vêtements ressemblaient fortement aux habits que portent les habitants de Zipang, une lointaine contrée de l'Est – et il lui semblait que les gens de là-bas appelaient leur vêtement _kimono_. Elle en avait rencontré le Prince il y a deux ans, quand elle faisait encore partie de l'Académie. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'Asward avait de quelconques contacts avec cette nation qui refusait le système des Otome et qui avait volontairement pris le parti de rester neutre en toute circonstance.

Mais les vêtements de cet homme arrivé d'on ne sait où étaient différents. Noirs comme la nuit, ils ne lui inspiraient rien de bon. Et le sabre que l'homme tenait à son côté n'augurait pas plus de meilleures choses, Arika le sentait. Le nouvel arrivé semblait cependant un peu perdu, tournant sur lui-même et regardant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il semblait ignorer complètement la présence des deux autres personnes sur le parvis. Arika l'observa plus attentivement, sans pour autant baisser sa garde.

Outre la couleur de son kimono à manches longues, la Mai-Star dénotait plusieurs différences avec ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir par le passé : il portait des chaussures noires de style _ikitabi_, ces chaussures souples à deux doigts. Un grand manteau de soie blanche et sans manches couvrait ses épaules jusqu'au chevilles. Il ne comportait aucune décoration, seulement un drôle de dessin inscrit au dos. Des protège-mains à plaques métalliques blancs ornés de deux bandes de couleur bleu ciel qui se croisaient perpendiculairement sur le dos de la main étaient toutes les différences qu'Arika pouvait noter du premier coup d'œil. Ne portant pas de chapeau, on pouvait voir que l'homme avait des cheveux bruns mi-courts devant qui lui encadraient le visage et longs à l'arrière, coiffés en un petit catogan. Ses yeux marron continuaient à lentement scruter le paysage pendant que l'intrus s'approchait de lui.

Satisfait par la réaction du Saphir du Ciel Azuré, l'homme aux cheveux courts observa lui aussi celui qu'il considérait déjà comme son serviteur. Il ne savait pas quel effet avait l'artefact, mais il était content du résultat. Ses supérieurs parlaient beaucoup ces derniers temps de cette arme formidable qui les rendraient aussi puissants, voire plus puissants que les Otome et il voulait en savoir plus. D'abord surpris par l'aspect de l'arme, il décida néanmoins de la prendre pour son escapade nocturne, faisant confiance à ses chefs.

Cependant, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la malchance de croiser une Mai-Star cette nuit. Du coup, il s'était vu obligé d'utiliser cette arme, et à cause du flash de lumière, il savait qu'il devait terminer le combat et s'enfuir le plus vite possible. La sanction sera sans doute terrible à son retour, mais il valait mieux cela que tomber aux mains de l'ennemi. Il s'approcha de son serviteur, et lui ordonna d'attaquer Arika.

Bien, maintenant que je suis là, où suis-je vraiment ? se demanda-t-il. Sûrement pas à la Soul Society, si j'en crois le style des bâtiments. Ni au Hueco Mondo, il y a bien trop de couleurs pour ça. Donc je suis dans le monde réel. Il tourna sur lui-même pour s'assurer de la justesse de ses premières conclusions, puis sentit une différence par rapport à avant l'apparition de la lumière et du tunnel qui avait suivi. Il regarda ses mains, puis ses vêtements, agréablement surpris et étonné de les voir. Se rendant compte de la présence de son sabre, il sourit à pleines dents, très heureux de retrouver son compagnon de route de toujours. Se laissant ensuite aller à la brise fraiche qui lui caressait le visage, il ferma les yeux, leva la tête et huma l'air. Après quelques instants ainsi, il rouvrit les yeux et commença à scruter à nouveau le paysage, cherchant cette fois à reconnaitre un peu mieux l'endroit.

À ce moment, un individu aux cheveux bruns et courts l'approcha et commença à lui parler dans une langue bizarre, qu'il n'avait jamais entendue auparavant. Levant les sourcils, il prit une expression pour exprimer son incompréhension. L'individu commença alors à monter le ton. Le laissant vociférer ce qui semblait être des ordres, il ne bougea pas, ne voyant pas pourquoi il devrait obéir à un inconnu. Se désintéressant de lui, il lui tourna ensuite le dos en haussant les épaules et reprit son observation du monde qui l'entourait.

L'intrus se posait des questions : était-il sourd ? Pourtant, il s'était retourné quand il lui avait ordonné d'attaquer l'Otome. Lui répétant l'ordre, il pointa du doigt la jeune fille, mais l'autre ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder avec incompréhension, ce qui lui donnait un air stupide. Perdant toute patience, il commença à hurler mais l'homme ne fit que hausser les épaules en lui tournant le dos. Furieux contre ce serviteur désinvolte, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing au visage.

Arika observait la scène, interdite. L'intrus hurlait des ordres au nouveau venu, qui semblait ne pas les comprendre. Elle le vit se faire ignorer par l'autre, puis lui attraper l'épaule et armer son poing. L'instant d'après, elle vit son intrus voler dans les airs à une hauteur et une vitesse surprenantes, projeté par une force peu commune. Il alla s'écraser le dos contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin avant de retomber inconscient sur le sol, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Quelle brutalité ! pensa-t-elle. Il vient à peine d'arriver qu'il tue déjà quelqu'un. Cet homme est vraiment dangereux… Restons sur nos gardes, décida-t-elle. Ressentant alors la puissance écrasante de l'homme en noir, elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

Quand elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, elle craignit un instant de connaitre le même sort que son précédent adversaire. Arika se résolut alors à combattre. Elle devait l'arrêter, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, ou du moins le retenir le temps que les renforts arrivent. Car le flash de lumière lors de l'ouverture du portail n'a pas dû échapper à certaines dans l'enceinte de l'école, elle en était sûre. Inspirant un bon coup, elle s'élança.

Le changement d'attitude de la jeune fille n'avait pas échappé à l'homme au s_hihakusho_ noir. Aussi, lorsqu'elle courut vers lui, l'arme en avant, il était prêt. Il esquiva le premier coup, notant au passage qu'il n'avait pas été porté de toutes ses forces, ce qui appelait sûrement un enchainement. Un second coup confirma son hypothèse. La vitesse n'était pas beaucoup plus élevée, mais son expérience lui disait de se méfier tout de même. Il esquiva tous les coups suivants sans bouger de sa place. Il ne cherchait pas à blesser comme tout à l'heure, quand il avait ressenti une forte volonté de faire du mal venant dans son dos. Il avait alors réagi instinctivement, assommant son adversaire. Maintenant il désirait surtout obtenir des informations sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, et assommer la seule autre personne présente n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée. Il continua ainsi à éviter et dévier tous les coups qu'il voyait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reculât.

L'Otome n'était pas surprise. Elle pensait bien qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à résister à son enchainement. Cependant, le fait qu'elle n'ait pas pu le toucher ni même qu'il ait bougé les pieds montrait clairement la différence de niveau entre lui et son invocateur. Elle se décida alors et sauta en se maintenant dans les airs en activant toute la puissance de sa GEM. Elle allait devoir utiliser "Bolt from the Blue", sa meilleure attaque. Elle savait que toutes ses autres techniques n'allaient pas l'inquiéter, il lui fallait donc mettre le paquet. Son Element grandit d'un coup sous l'effet du brusque afflux d'énergie. Du haut de son dos émanaient à grande vitesse des particules d'énergie, soulevant la cape. Concentrant tout à la pointe de la lance géante, Arika déclencha son attaque. Avec une telle puissance, elle savait qu'elle pouvait transpercer les corps les plus durs, et ne s'attendait vraiment pas à être stoppée net par le sol. C'était incroyable : l'homme avait réussi à dévier la pointe de son arme alors qu'elle arrivait sur lui à une vitesse supersonique.

Se relevant à grand-peine, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré sentit une vive douleur au niveau de l'estomac et partir sur le côté sous la violence du choc. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, elle eut le reflexe de rouler encore une fois, évitant ainsi un autre coup de pied, destiné lui à la désarmer. Mais ce n'était pas fini : quand elle se releva, elle s'aperçut que l'homme avait suivi son mouvement et qu'il lui saisissait le bras. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, elle se retrouva le nez contre le sol, mais cette fois-ci en étant incapable de bouger. Il lui retira son arme, et la jeta au loin. Immobilisée, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, et encore moins se défendre. Cependant, son caractère l'empêchait de s'avouer vaincue pour autant. Se débattant, elle rassembla toute l'énergie qui lui restait dans son bras immobilisé et brisa la prise en relâchant tout d'un seul coup.

Surpris, il parvint à s'échapper de justesse lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait brisé sa prise. Il savait qu'il l'avait parfaitement verrouillée, et elle s'en était libérée par sa seule force. Impressionné, il décida de pousser un peu plus loin pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, laissant tomber momentanément sa quête d'information. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu, et un adversaire intéressant apparaissait au moment où il retrouvait son corps dans des circonstances encore mystérieuses. Il s'était contenté de l'observer jusque-là, déviant même ce qui semblait être sa meilleure attaque au lieu de la briser. La technique était assurément puissante, mais concentrée en un point et la charge associée gênait l'esquive, mais pas le blocage ou la déviation. Toute lame, aussi puissante soit-elle, était inoffensive si on savait en dévier la pointe. Confiant en ses capacités et sûr de sa force, il allait donc attaquer cette fois.

Arika n'en menait pas large. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces et l'issue du combat évidente depuis le début. Elle vit l'homme charger, et presque aussitôt une violente douleur se fit ressentir sous son menton. À nouveau dans les airs, elle se prépara au second impact quand elle aperçut un poing s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Mais il n'y eut pas de second impact. Arika s'écrasa sur le sol, et avant de s'évanouir, eut le temps de voir les renforts et toute l'Académie arriver à sa rescousse.

L'homme arrêta son mouvement lorsqu'il sentit une différence dans l'air. Était-ce le vent, une odeur différente ? Puis du bruit se fit entendre sur sa gauche et il regarda dans cette direction. Évidemment, la fille et l'autre idiot ne pouvaient pas être seuls, pensa-t-il. Par contre, il semblerait que je ne sois pas tout à fait la bienvenue. Elle devait faire partie des leurs, fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'Otome étendue au sol. À ce moment il se rendit compte qu'à peine arrivé, il avait déjà frappé sur tout ce qui bougeait. Écarquillant les yeux et bouche bée sous la révélation, il maudit sa bêtise.

Pendant ce temps, il fut encerclé par une douzaine d'étudiantes en Robe de combat, quelques autres allant au secours du Saphir du Ciel Azuré. Ne voulant pas faire plus de dégâts, l'homme commença à lever les bras lentement, en signe de reddition. Mais l'une des filles, plus fébrile que les autres, se jeta sur lui. Par un réflexe issu de ses nombreux combats disputés en infériorité numérique, il l'attrapa au vol et la plaqua au sol, avant de se rendre compte ce que cela signifiait. Ce fut la ruée. Des dizaines de bras et de jambes se jetèrent aussitôt, lui bouchant la vue. Des cris de rage et de colère retentirent à ses oreilles et toute la fureur d'une douzaine jeunes filles enragées se déversa sur lui.

Il ne dut son salut qu'à un autre de ses réflexes. Un _shunpo_, un déplacement très rapide créé par une concentration de spiritons sous les pieds. Il se retrouva alors à quelques mètres de l'amas de corps informe créé par la charge furieuse de jeunes filles en fleur ayant raté leur cible. Constatant que certaines de ses capacités étaient aussi de retour, il sourit. En tout cas, je ferais mieux de ne pas m'éterniser dans le coin, se dit-il en voyant converger vers lui une seconde vague écumant de rage. Décidément, les femmes sont toutes les mêmes. Quel que soit l'endroit, une femme en furie est le pire mal de la Terre pour un homme, fit-il en riant et gravissant les marches de l'escalier.


	4. Chapitre 4  Shinigami

Chapitre Quatrième

Shinigami

Alors que l'homme au shihakusho noir grimpait les escaliers, il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé : la jeune fille en bleu de tout à l'heure avait bel et bien volé dans les airs. Un court moment, certes, mais elle avait volé avant de lancer son attaque. Et comme il voulait économiser son corps en attendant de voir toutes ses capacités, il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre appui sur les particules spirituelles comme d'habitude pour rivaliser. Les camarades de la jeune fille avaient donc sur lui un avantage considérable. Il savait déjà que ses techniques de hohou étaient limitées, car beaucoup plus gourmandes en énergie que dans ses souvenirs.

Mais malgré cela, elles étaient clairement moins fortes. Il n'avait aucun mal à repousser toutes celles qui venaient à sa rencontre. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention : il y en avait deux types, en rouge corail et blanc, et en gris et blanc perle. Ces dernières semblaient un peu plus fortes que les autres, mais le danger qu'elles représentaient était toutefois négligeable pour le guerrier expérimenté qu'il est. Apparemment, il devait se trouver dans une école, ce qui explique les tenues identiques et le faible niveau général.

Il franchit ainsi le premier, puis le second palier et inexplicablement, plus il montait, plus les filles qu'il rencontrait se montraient acharnées et coriaces. Je dois m'approcher d'un endroit très important pour elles, pensa-t-il. Mais c'est le seul chemin que je puisse prendre sans faire trop de dégâts. Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois avancer. On verra bien ce qu'il y a en haut qui vaille toute cette dépense d'énergie.

Alors qu'il arrivait au bout des escaliers, il vit apparaitre devant lui une vaste esplanade ronde bordée d'une grille. Le bâtiment qui se trouvait là était vraiment particulier : le toit en forme d'arc de cercle touchait le sol des deux côtés et il n'y avait pas de mur latéral, étant donné que le mur de façade couvrait toute la longueur du bâtiment. Il devait en être de même pour le mur du fond. Une grande porte en bois à deux battants se trouvait au centre de la façade, après une courte avancée rectiligne et un parvis rond au diamètre plus important que la largeur de l'avancée. Tous deux étaient surélevés par quelques marches. Quatre arches faisant sûrement office de contrefort étaient placées sur la devanture et aucune fenêtre visible renforçaient le sentiment d'austérité émanant du lieu. Le bâtiment était surtout blanc, mais la façade était noire, sauf autour de la porte, et ce jusqu'au niveau qui correspond au parvis en cercle quand on la regardait en face. Mais ce qui rendait ce bâtiment vraiment reconnaissable, c'était l'espèce de grand éventail à trois fanons montant qui sortait du toit et pointant droit vers le ciel sur une trentaine de mètres.

Il observait encore ce qu'il considérait comme une bizarrerie architecturale, quant deux formes humaines aux Robes de combat différentes des autres lui boucha la vue. C'était deux femmes blondes, plus âgées que les autres. Probablement des professeurs, se dit-il. Je pourrais peut-être leur demander où je me trouve. Il les vit alors prendre une position de combat et lui hurler un ordre. Rechignant, il secoua la tête. J'espère qu'elles seront juste plus fortes que leurs élèves, soupira-t-il. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à plus de choses quand l'une des deux Otome lui fonça dessus épée droit devant, essayant par là de prendre l'initiative. L'homme trouva l'idée bonne et qu'elle était issue d'une grande expérience du combat, ce qu'il ajouta aux informations qu'il avait déjà, mais l'attaque était néanmoins insuffisante. Il esquiva sur l'extérieur tout en déviant la pointe de l'arme avec le coude. Tournant sur lui-même dans le dos de son adversaire, il asséna un coup avec son autre coude sur la nuque de la femme, la mettant ainsi hors circuit. Il aurait pu la tuer avec une telle contre-attaque, mais répondant au besoin de ne pas faire plus de mal que nécessaire, il retint son coup.

Levant les yeux pour trouver l'autre, il fut un instant surpris de ne pas la trouver. Un mouvement au-dessus de sa tête lui indiqua cependant la direction de la prochaine attaque. Pendant la charge de sa partenaire, la seconde femme avait sauté et armé son arc. Maintenant qu'elle était pile au-dessus de son adversaire elle ne pouvait pas rater son tir à cette distance. Elle vit l'homme tourner la tête vers elle, mais il était trop tard. Elle décocha. Une explosion retentit, assez puissante pour assommer n'importe quelle Otome, elle le savait.

Il avait levé la tête pour voir son autre adversaire, et quand il vit la flèche d'énergie partir, il sut instantanément ce qu'il devait faire. Il utilisa une variante du shunpo dont il avait usé au bas de ces escaliers, une technique appelée _senka_, qui permet de se retrouver dans le dos de son vis-à-vis. De ce fait, il se retrouva dans les airs derrière la tireuse à l'arc et le dos tourné vers elle. Un coup de pied plus tard, il l'envoya rejoindre sa partenaire au doux pays des rêves. Avant d'atterrir, il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil aux alentours, histoire d'évaluer le nombre de futures rencontres fâcheuses. Il n'en vit aucune et se sentit soulagé de ne plus avoir à faire plus de combats inutiles.

Se reprenant alors atterrissait, il remarqua que s'il était capable d'utiliser la plupart de ses techniques sans problème, il ne pouvait effectivement pas prendre appui sur les spiritons se trouvant dans l'air. Ceux-ci devaient être différents de ceux dont il avait l'habitude. En plus, il sentait que quelque chose était différent avec ses protège-mains. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais différent. Il gravissait les dernières marches quand son instinct le fit redresser à nouveau toutes ses défenses.

Elles venaient d'arriver au mausolée dans leurs Robes de Mai-Star quand elles le virent arriver, sans la moindre égratignure et perdu dans ses pensées. Ainsi, il s'était débarrassé de la plupart des meilleures élèves de l'Académie et du duo de Miss Maria, l'intendante, et du Professeur Yukariko, la tireuse à l'arc. Après s'être enquiert de l'état d'Arika, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré, et constaté qu'elle était juste évanouie, les deux jeunes femmes avaient matérialisé chacune leur Element, un canon portatif pour la brune et un bâton fait de deux épées reliées entre elles par la garde formant ainsi une sorte de grand Z pour la femme aux cheveux châtain. Elles se sont ensuite dirigé tout droit vers le mausolée de Shinso-sama, la première des Otome. Descendant du parvis circulaire devant le bâtiment, elles le virent arriver, nonchalant et sabre au côté. Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il s'aperçut de leur présence.

- Alors, comme ça on fait peur à nos élèves ? demanda la femme aux cheveux châtains d'une voix douce mais forte.

- Nous ne vous laisseront pas aller plus loin, ajouta la brune à ses côtés.

L'homme reconnut alors la langue que sa première victime avait parlée. Mais il n'y comprenait toujours rien, aussi montra-t-il du doigt son oreille, et haussa les épaules en penchant la tête de côté et en faisant la moue, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on venait de lui dire, tout en retournant le poignet qui montrait son oreille. Les deux femmes qui se tenaient devant lui avaient l'air fortes, à en juger par leur _sakki_, leur aura meurtrière.

- Je suis la Principale de l'Académie Garderobe, Kruger Natsuki, se présenta la brune.

- Et moi l'un des Cinq Piliers, Viola Shizuru. Nous ne vous laisserons pas faire un pas de plus, renchérit sa compagne à la robe pourpre.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement, il les observa. Après quelques instants, il décida de répondre à la politesse en se présentant à son tour, même s'il était certain de ne pas se faire comprendre complètement.

- Je suis Kakunoshin "Kenpachi" Niitsu, Shinigami, dit-il en se frappant la poitrine. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Kruger-san, Viola-san.

Voyant à leur attitude qu'elles avaient compris qu'il se présentait, il réfléchit à sa prochaine action. Allait-il se rendre ou s'amuser encore un peu ? Un peu déçu par le niveau de ses précédents combats, il décida de les provoquer un peu, juste pour voir leur technique et évaluer son propre corps. Il avança.

Aussitôt, Shizuru engagea le combat. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas l'attaquer de front, car c'était ce qu'avaient dû faire toutes les autres et avec le résultat qu'elle connaissait. Elle fit donc semblant de charger, et comme prévu, le Shinigami se mit en position pour se défendre face à un tel assaut. Lui pensait en son for intérieur que c'était décidément tout ce que ces femmes savaient faire, avant de s'apercevoir de son erreur quand l'Otome disparut de son champ de vision.

Shizuru avait en effet pris un appui plus fort au dernier moment et ainsi changé de direction. Elle attaquait maintenant depuis la gauche de Kenpachi, dans son dos puisque celui-ci avait avancé cette jambe. Mais lorsqu'elle le frappa d'une tranche latérale, il avait disparu. Ayant sauté dans les airs, il s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer en retombant sur Shizuru, mais un tir d'énergie l'en empêcha. Natsuki avait anticipé son mouvement et donc tiré en l'air, tout en restant à bonne distance afin d'éviter le combat au corps à corps. Il se tortilla sur lui-même pour stopper son élan, et nota que leur numéro de duettistes était très bien rôdé. Il atterrit sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, et décida d'être un peu plus sérieux car ses adversaires le méritaient. Remontant à nouveau sur l'esplanade, il tira son zanpakutô hors de son fourreau.

Ressemblant à un _katana_ japonais, la lame était longue d'un mètre dix environ. La poignée, de facture classique, ne se distinguait que par la garde, ou _tsuba_. Celle-ci représentait une tête de mort stylisée avec le crâne enflammé. Plate et rouge mâtiné d'orange sur toute la surface, seul le crâne était blanc. L'insigne des Shinigamis. La lame se glissait entre les os propres du nez du crâne et les flammes issues du dessus de celui-ci se trouvaient du côté de la contre-lame. Le fourreau à son côté gauche n'était pas beaucoup plus décoré que le sabre, illustrant ainsi sa fonction plus pratique que décorative.

Lorsqu'elles le virent tirer son sabre au clair, les deux Otome surent que l'échauffement était désormais terminé. Reprenant chacun leur position, les acteurs de la scène étaient en attente. Kenpachi se tenait devant les escaliers, jambes droites et tenant son zanpakutô le long du corps. Natsuki, le Cristal des Glaces Argentées, se trouvait juste en face, à une trentaine de mètres et le canon de son Element pointé sur l'intrus. Shizuru, l'Améthyste Pourpre s'était placée entre eux, légèrement excentrée par rapport à l'axe que formaient les deux autres. Plus proche de sa compagne, elle tenait arme de façon à barrer la route à toute charge, quelle qu'elle soit. La tension montait, chacun attendant une ouverture dans la garde de l'autre.

Ce fut Kenpachi qui s'élança le premier. Il enchaina les shunpo à droite et à gauche tout en chargeant droit sur l'artilleur. Mais Shizuru lut dans ses intentions et lui coupa la route à bonne distance. Sa manœuvre ayant échoué, il changea alors de cible, s'occupant du plus urgent. Attaquant au principalement sabre, il ne laissait aucune possibilité de contre-attaque. De plus, pour éviter les tirs intempestifs, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas rester en place. Natsuki comprit le très haut niveau de son adversaire quand, croyant à une ouverture, elle effectua un tir qui manqua de peu de toucher la jambe de Shizuru. Cette dernière avait pour sa part beaucoup de mal à contenir ces puissantes attaques et venant de partout à la fois. Elle tenta bien de distribuer quelques coups de lame, mais son Element était trop grand pour un combat aussi rapproché et les attaques qu'elle essuyait bien trop rapides. Elle devait donc se contenter de défendre tout en l'empêchant d'avancer, car elle en était sûre, dès qu'il aurait une occasion de s'approcher de Natsuki, il l'attaquerait en priorité.

Le Cristal des Glaces observa quelques secondes ce statu-quo, avant de décider de le briser. Elle s'envola rapidement, et concentra une charge dans le canon. Shizuru perçut le signal grâce à la GEM à son oreille gauche, et dès que la charge fut prête, recula vivement. Kenpachi faisait dos à la précédente position de Natsuki, aussi ne comprit-il pas tout de suite ce soudain retrait. Se souvenant de son précédent combat, il regarda en l'air, et vit une grosse décharge d'énergie blanche comme la glace lui arriver dessus à pleine vitesse. N'ayant plus le temps de s'enfuir, il se prépara à encaisser le coup.

Ai-je réussi ? se demanda la brune en essayant de regarder au travers de la fumée. Non, ce n'est pas possible, c'était trop facile. De plus, il avait levé le bras juste avant l'impact. Tout ça ne m'inspire guère. De son côté, Shizuru faisait à peu de choses près le même type de réflexion. Soudain, au milieu de la poussière dégagée par l'impact du tir surgit Kenpachi, sans dommages apparent. Il sautait vers Natsuki, surprise par l'attaque. Elle s'était pourtant postée à une certaine distance, mais apparemment elle avait sous-estimé la portée des attaques de son adversaire. Elle n'eut que le temps de se protéger avec son Element avant de se retrouver projetée en arrière par un puissant coup de sabre. Shizuru vit que l'attaque n'avait pas porté, et ne s'inquiétant plus pour son binôme, fonça à son tour dans la bataille.

Kenpachi avait paré le tir en créant instantanément une barrière avec son reiatsu, un _kekkai_. Heureusement que c'était de l'énergie presque pure, sinon je n'aurais pas pu bloquer aussi facilement, se dit-il. Ses barrières avaient en effet le pouvoir d'arrêter net toutes les attaques à base d'énergie de n'importe quel type, même les plus puissantes. Il arrivait même à stopper les _Cero_, l'attaque la plus puissante des _Menos_ _Grande_, ces Hollows géants formés de centaines d'autres, normaux. En comparaison, ce tir n'était pas très dangereux, mais la poussière soulevée faisait un bon écran. Juste avant l'impact, il avait eu le temps de voir la position de la tireuse, et constata qu'elle était à portée d'attaque. Il se ramassa donc sur lui-même et concentrant son reiatsu dans ses jambes, effectua un puissant saut. Natsuki avait paré son coup de sabre avec son Element, mais au moins elle ne pourra plus tirer aussi facilement, vu l'entaille dans le corps du canon, remarqua le Shinigami. Reprenant son équilibre, il créa un autre kekkai dans son dos, au cas où. Bien lui en prit. Shizuru avait suivi son mouvement et l'attaquait avec force. Il ne fut pas blessé, mais projeté plus haut dans le ciel, ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère.

L'Améthyste Pourpre avait remarqué que l'homme ne s'aventurait pas à combattre dans les airs, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle aurait l'avantage là-haut. Les lames de son Element, segmentées, se séparèrent et Shizuru attaqua à distance. Le Shinigami vit l'arme s'allonger, et fronça les sourcils. Deux spécialistes du combat à distance, me voilà bien, se dit-il. Il esquiva la première lame et dévia légèrement la seconde, sous ses pieds. Prenant appui dessus, il bondit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en plein sur l'Otome pourpre sans défense.

Du moins le croyait-il. Les franges violettes qui constituaient une sorte de jupe autour de la taille de la jeune femme se mirent soudain en mouvement et parèrent son coup de pied. Contrarié, Kenpachi repoussa Shizuru et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Il vit alors un mouvement du coin de l'œil et sauta prestement en arrière. D'autres franges, bleues cette fois, passèrent devant lui. Natsuki avait récupéré et constatant que son Element était endommagé, attaqua avec les armes qui lui restaient. Pestant contre ces attaques à distance qui gênaient ses mouvements, le Shinigami recula prestement à une vingtaine de mètres et prit le temps de faire une pause. Il posa la pointe de son sabre sur le sol et pensa à une stratégie pour venir à bout de ses deux adversaires.

Reprenant leur souffle, les deux Otome se rapprochèrent, sans pour autant quitter des yeux cet incroyable ennemi. Qu'il ait résisté à plus de la moitié de l'Académie et balayé le duo Miss Maria-Professeur Yukariko était un exploit en soi, mais donner du fil à retordre à deux des Cinq Piliers ensuite et sans la possibilité de voler relevaient d'un talent et d'une force exceptionnels. Sans compter la Mai-Star Yumemiya Arika, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré, qui était actuellement à l'infirmerie. Son tableau de chasse sur une seule soirée était plus impressionnant que la plupart des faits de guerre des plus grandes Otome. C'était quelqu'un à ne pas sous-estimer, elles en convenaient toutes les deux.

Le canon géant de Natsuki était touché, mais encore utilisable. Quand à Shizuru, elle n'avait pas de blessure plus grave que quelques éraflures. Lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que le Shinigami s'était relevé, il avait déjà disparu de leur champ de vision. Ce fut l'Améthyste Pourpre qui réagit en premier. Elle se plaça devant son amie pour la protéger d'une part, mais aussi pour éviter de se retrouver en position défavorable s'il l'attaquait elle. Elle sut aussitôt que c'était la bonne décision, car il lui apparut juste devant presque tout de suite. Rapide ! pensa Shizuru. Il vient de traverser plus de vingt mètres en un instant ! Elle mit son arme en blocage mais le premier assaut passa quand même.

Kenpachi avait décidé de sa stratégie : il lui fallait attaquer Shizuru en premier et pour cela l'appâter en agressant Natsuki. Lorsqu'il la vit s'interposer, il se ramassa à ses pieds en se décalant pour se retrouver légèrement excentré sur la droite de l'Otome et, tenant la poignée de son zanpakutô par la seule main gauche, il dirigea le plat de la lame avec le poing droit sur l'estomac de celle-ci tout en détendant ses jambes, augmentant ainsi la puissance du coup. Tournant sur lui-même dans l'autre sens, il attaqua ensuite le Cristal des Glaces Argentées avec le sabre toujours tenu à une main. Natsuki para une nouvelle fois avec son Element et contre-attaqua latéralement avec le canon de celui-ci. Il sauta pour esquiver le coup et en profita pour riposter, en appuyant avec tout le poids de son corps. Mais une lame segmentée s'enroula autour de la sienne, l'empêchant de terminer son mouvement. Shizuru, toujours un peu sonnée, avait réussi à sauver Natsuki. Qui, voulant profiter de l'immobilité temporaire de Kenpachi, tenta de l'attraper avec ses propres franges. Mais il dégagea son sabre et reprit à nouveau une distance de sécurité.

Quelles femmes ! s'exclama intérieurement Kenpachi. J'ai pourtant chargé à la vitesse divine_ shinsaku_, et enchainé coup sur coup _Ryûshôsen_, _Ryûkansen Tsumuji_ et _Ryûsuisen_, et elles m'ont quand même forcé à reculer ! Ce combat devient de plus en plus intéressant on dirait, se dit-il en souriant. Il n'avait pas pris de sérieux coup jusqu'à présent, et s'en félicitait. Mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Car maintenant, il fallait prendre plus de risques, et donc des coups. Reprenant une garde normale, il continua à attaquer selon sa stratégie de base. Shizuru n'ayant pas encore totalement récupéré, Natsuki dut se défendre seule. Utilisant les franges de sa Robe et son arme comme boucliers contre le sabre, elle cherchait une ouverture au corps à corps. Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'attendra pas à ce que je l'attaque ainsi, se dit-elle. Soudain, sur un coup d'estoc, un _tsuki_, elle eut son ouverture. Elle plaça le canon en bouclier devant elle et le lâcha. Le tsuki atteignit l'Element, mais Natsuki était déjà dans le dos de Kenpachi. Elle avait imité le Ryûkansen Tsumuji qu'elle avait subi auparavant, et toucha son adversaire avec le dos du poing en plein dans sa tempe. Celui-ci se courba en deux sous l'impact. Galvanisée par ce premier coup direct, Shizuru prit le relais et enchaina les attaques pendant que Natsuki ramassait son Element tombé à terre.

Le Shinigami, surpris par une telle audace, eut un moment d'inattention qui lui coûta une éraflure sur ses vêtements au niveau du ventre. Shizuru était encore estomaquée et avait mal jaugé la distance. Heureusement pour lui, car sinon il aurait eu de sérieux ennuis s'il avait eut à subir une telle blessure. Réveillé, il para les assauts de l'Otome pourpre. Mais ce fut moins évident cette fois-ci car en plus des coups classiques, elle ajoutait des attaques avec ses franges à ses attaques à l'Element. L'échange dura ainsi quelques secondes, jusqu'au moment où Shizuru sauta vivement de côté, laissant place à une nouvelle charge d'énergie, beaucoup plus puissante que la première. Ce coup-ci, il ne pourra pas parer comme tout à l'heure, il le savait. Plaçant son zanpakutô devant lui, il se défendit.

Natsuki, après avoir récupéré son Element, avait décidé qu'il était temps d'en finir. Chargement de la cartouche d'Argent ! s'écria-t-elle. Shizuru connaissait le rôle qui lui incombait, et occupait l'ennemi pour qu'elle ait suffisamment de temps pour charger son arme à la puissance maximale. Au moment où elle l'atteignit, Shizuru s'éclipsa, révélant le piège. Elles se connaissaient depuis tellement de temps qu'il leur était inutile de se parler pour savoir ce que l'autre allait faire lorsqu'elles se battaient ensemble. L'entente et la coordination parfaites nées de cette longue relation leur conférait une efficacité redoutable, et Kenpachi en faisait les frais. L'Améthyste Pourpre rejoignit sa compagne et observait la suite des évènements en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit la dernière attaque. Elle fut déçue.

Une phrase dans une langue étrange fut lancée dans l'atmosphère, et des gerbes de flammes jaillirent de derrière la boule d'énergie argentée. Tout de suite, elles se mirent à entourer la boule et l'absorbèrent complètement en quelques instants. Par réflexe, les deux Mai-Star sautèrent de côté et attendirent de voir ce qui avait causé cette scène incroyable, même si elles avaient une idée assez précise de son origine.

Pendant qu'il contenait la charge argentée, Kenpachi sentit que ses bras faiblissaient un peu. Souriant, il était heureux que dès ses premières heures dans ce nouveau monde, il rencontrât des adversaires assez forts pour l'obliger à utiliser son Shikai. Se concentrant, il libéra son sabre de cette forme économique en énergie. Il prononça la phrase pour libérer son sabre et un cercle de feu se forma tout autour de lui sur le sol et des langues de feu montaient jusqu'au genou. Des flammes jaillirent ensuite de la garde de son zanpakutô et remontèrent le long de la lame. Le cercle de feu au sol gonfla alors tout à coup, les langues de feu de celui-ci atteignant un niveau bien au-dessus de la tête du Shinigami. Elles entourèrent ensuite la boule devant elles avant de la consumer entièrement. Il était heureux de voir que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas diminué d'un pouce.

Lorsqu'elles le virent apparaitre au milieu des flammes, les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres et le sabre enflammé, Natsuki et Shizuru comprirent instantanément leur erreur. Leur adversaire n'était absolument pas à fond, et ce n'était que maintenant que le vrai combat commençait pour lui. Elles étaient découragées. S'échangeant un regard pour se redonner mutuellement du courage, elles pensèrent aux conséquences si jamais elles venaient à perdre : le mausolée de Shinso-sama et tout le système des Otome seraient aux mains de cet inconnu. D'autant plus que le système de secours pour les Cinq Piliers se trouvait aussi au même endroit. Il ne le faut pas ! se secoua la Principale. Nous avons frôlé par deux fois la catastrophe en deux ans, alors il est hors de question que cela arrive une troisième fois ! Reprenant une formation classique, Shizuru provoqua le Shinigami au corps à corps pendant que Natsuki effectuait des tirs de barrage pour couper toute voie de retraite.

Kenpachi s'y attendait. Il accepta l'engagement physique de Shizuru et échangea quelques coups avant de remarquer les yeux de celle-ci. D'un brun presque pourpre, ils brillaient d'une volonté et d'une force inflexibles, et ses longs cheveux châtains volaient avec grâce au gré de sa danse de combat. Je ne l'avais pas vu à cause du manque de lune, mais elle est particulièrement jolie, siffla l'homme en noir en son for intérieur. Attiré par la flamme qui attisait les yeux de l'Otome, il provoqua une garde rapprochée avec elle, se trouvant ainsi à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle est forte, et pas seulement au combat, rajouta-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle doit occuper une place importante ici, de telles qualités ne peuvent pas être ignorées très longtemps. Puis, sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa.

Pendant un instant, le temps se figea. Les yeux écarquillés, Shizuru se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentit une chaleur et une tendresse immenses, en même temps qu'une grande tristesse l'envahissait. Se soudain rendant compte de cette bouche sur la sienne, et se dégagea brusquement et recula très vite près de Natsuki, elle aussi sous le choc. L'homme se tenait là, devant elles, et apparemment très fier de lui. Un grand sourire béat se fendait sur son visage et il avait baissé sa garde. Inconsciemment, Natsuki tira. La balle ricocha sur le front du Shinigami, renversant sa tête. Le bruit de la détonation tira le duo de sa torpeur, et elles se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le combat.

L'homme tremblait. C'était léger, mais il tremblait de tout son corps. Et quand il les regarda à nouveau, Shizuru frissonna. Quelque chose avait changé, elle le savait. La chaleur, la tendresse qu'elle avait ressentie quelques secondes auparavant lors du baiser qu'il lui avait volé s'étaient évanouies de son aura. Seule une rage primaire et une odeur de violence brute émanaient de lui. La jeune femme réagit instinctivement en se plaçant de façon à protéger l'être qui lui était le plus cher. L'homme leva son sabre, et quand il l'abattit, un puissant souffle les empêcha de bouger toutes les deux et les força à mettre les bras devant le visage pour se protéger. Profitant de ce moment, il chargea droit sur la première cible qu'il voyait, des flammes jaillissant des yeux et poussant un cri venu du fond des âges, à faire frissonner d'effroi même le combattant le plus aguerri.

Shizuru, qui était en première ligne, prit le coup de plein fouet. Son Element vola en éclats sous la puissance brute et elle sentit l'impact sous ses côtes. Elle vola, telle une poupée désarticulée, et rencontra brutalement le sol. Natsuki, qui avait fermé les yeux lors du souffle, entendit le bruit sinistre d'os qui se brisaient et quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut pour voir sa compagne atterrir lourdement sur le sol à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Oubliant tout, elle abandonna son arme pour se précipiter au secours de Shizuru. Elle s'arrêta devant le corps et constatant que Shizuru était inconsciente, elle se retourna. Elle écarta les bras, jambes arquées sur le sol, les yeux pleins de larmes et de fureur.

- Tu ne la toucheras plus, je te l'interdis ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante de rage. Tu ne t'approcheras plus d'elle, dussé-je mourir pour cela !

Devant tant de conviction, l'homme hésita. La brise qui annonçait le retour du jour se leva, soulevant la longue et soyeuse chevelure brune de Natsuki. Fixant cette silhouette, un souvenir fulgurant revint dans la mémoire du Shinigami. Lâchant son sabre, il se prit la tête à deux mains et mit genou à terre. Natsuki observait la scène avec étonnement, mais ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant. Il semblait lutter contre une force qui se trouvait en lui, et contre une grande douleur aussi. Après une ou deux minutes ainsi, l'homme se releva brusquement en poussant à nouveau un grand cri. Mais lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur l'Otome, elle vit que son regard était redevenu calme et apaisé, comme au début de leur affrontement.

Il avait revu une autre femme brune se tenant de la même manière. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait plus grande dans son souvenir, mais le sentiment qui l'envahissait en ce moment était le même : un amour infini, une douleur indescriptible et une rage presque incontrôlable. Devant une telle volonté, il ne pouvait que déclarer forfait, il le savait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit, et il avait bien failli passer outre cette décision. Il regarda ses protège-mains, et leur adressa un petit sourire. S'il ne les avait pas eus, peut-être serait-il encore en train de ravager cette contrée en ce moment. Il vit son zanpakutô à terre, et se décida. Sortant lentement le fourreau de sa ceinture, il ramassa son sabre et le rangea. Tenant le tout près de la garde de sa main gauche, il se dirigea vers Natsuki. Arrivé devant elle, il lui présenta son zanpakutô à deux mains, la lame vers lui et main droite près de la pointe. Il s'inclina en baissant la tête et attendit.

Natsuki comprit alors qu'il se rendait. Etonnée par ce revirement, elle accepta le sabre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres, elle lut dans ses yeux toute la chaleur et la tristesse que sa chère Shizuru avait aussi senties plus tôt. Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, mais cette fois de compassion pour cet inconnu. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combattivité dans son aura, aussi le laissa-t-elle s'approcher d'une Shizuru toujours inconsciente. Il se mit à genoux et fit prendre une position plus confortable à la femme étendue sur le sol. Natsuki l'entendit marmonner quelques mots puis de violentes flammes bleues embrasèrent soudainement le corps de l'Améthyste Pourpre. La jeune femme brune poussa un cri de rage et de douleur et s'apprêta à frapper l'homme responsable de ce brasier dans le dos avec sa propre arme. Il l'arrêta d'un geste, et les flammes disparurent en même temps. Shizuru était encore là, intacte, allongée sur le dos et les yeux fermés.

Quand elle les ouvrit, elle entendit sa tendre Natsuki pousser un soupir de soulagement. C'est alors qu'elle reconnut le second visage penché sur elle. Se reculant vivement, elle le fixait avec une expression d'incrédulité. Comment avait-il pu s'approcher autant d'elle comme ça ? Puis, voyant le sabre de l'homme dans les mains du Cristal des Glaces Argentées, elle comprit. Elles avaient gagné – ou plutôt il s'était rendu. Car avec le pouvoir qu'il avait montré, il était impossible pour elles deux d'en venir à bout.

La purification par le feu. Kenpachi l'avait soignée comme il l'aurait fait pour lui-même, c'était l'un des pouvoirs qu'il possédait. Le feu détruit, certes, mais il est aussi source de vie. Le rituel consistait donc à détruire toutes les cellules mortes dans un premier temps, puis en utilisant son propre reiatsu, régénérer les cellules détruites tout en les replaçant là où elles devaient se trouver. Il pouvait ainsi soigner toutes sortes de blessures externes, et même recoller voire carrément reconstituer des membres perdus. Bien sûr, plus la blessure était complexe, plus il devait dépenser de l'énergie. Mais comme il pouvait effectuer le rituel sur lui-même ou sur les autres, il considérait que le prix à payer en valait la peine. Aidant Shizuru à se relever, il se présenta à nouveau aux deux jeunes femmes.

Je suis Kakunoshin "Kenpachi" Niitsu, Shinigami.


	5. Chapitre 5 Prison

Chapitre Cinquième

Prison

L'homme observait sa geôle. Froide, elle était aussi meublée de façon très spartiate. Un lit, une table et une chaise, le tout en bois formait le mobilier. Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était ses menottes en bois qui lui écorchaient les mains. Il avait soif, mais personne ne lui apporta à boire. Il avait faim, mais il n'eut droit qu'à un bout de pain rassis. Il commença alors à regretter son escapade solitaire et nocturne dans le camp ennemi. Par la lucarne, il remarqua que le second jour se levait.

Le soleil commençant à réchauffer l'atmosphère, il s'exposa aux premiers rayons qui passaient par l'ouverture. Se plaçant pour pouvoir se réchauffer un peu plus, il essaya une nouvelle fois d'appeler quelqu'un pour boire. Pas de réponse. Pourtant, il y avait une garde, il en était sûr. Il fait vraiment bon, maintenant, se dit-il. Hé, c'est bientôt l'heure du petit déjeuner, non ? Vous comptez me laisser mourir de faim, les filles ? Je commence à avoir chaud, vous ne voudriez pas partager cette chaleur avec moi ? demanda-t-il à la volée, sarcastique. Toujours pas de réponse. Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche une fois encore quand il se rendit compte que la chaleur qu'il ressentait n'était pas normale.

Il tenta de crier, mais une force l'en empêchait. Paniqué, il comprit. Se roulant sur le sol humide pour tenter de dissiper cette chaleur devenue accablante, il suffoquait. Les yeux exorbités, il réalisa que l'on était en train de l'assassiner. Et il avait une idée précise de l'identité de son meurtrier. Son cœur s'emballait, il sentait qu'il était prêt à exploser. Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête et se mit soudain à vomir. Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit défaillir et s'évanouit.

Assis sur le lit en bois, Kenpachi méditait. La veille, il était encore à se demander ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Dormant tranquillement, on le réveillait régulièrement, mais cette fois-ci fut différente. Un jeune homme roux, apparemment un Shinigami comme lui, avait contenu son pouvoir grâce à sa seule force puis une corde s'enroula autour de son cou, et le monde se brisa. Il voyait tout un tas d'images disparates de toute la Soul Society. Puis des Shinigamis qui se battaient entre eux. Les images se rassemblèrent ensuite et il vit ce qui ressemblait à un Arrancar. Celui-ci avait les cheveux verts et soudain il disparut dans un flash de lumière.

On l'avait ensuite transporté dans une salle remplie de gens en blouse blanche, mais une lumière apparut et le happa. Il se retrouva ensuite à grimper un escalier et combattre de toutes jeunes filles. Il sourit ensuite au souvenir suivant : l'accueil musclé des deux belles jeunes femmes lui avait plu. Elles l'avaient même forcé à utiliser son Shikai. Il avait ensuite réussi à voler un baiser à l'une d'elles et s'était ensuite retrouvé à la soigner, blessée par sa faute, il le savait.

Et le voilà dans ce qui semble être le cachot de l'école où il était arrivé. Petit avec une lucarne tout en haut de l'un des murs, il n'y avait qu'un lit bourré de paillasse, une table bancale et une chaise usée, le tout en bois dur. Baissant les yeux, il regarda ses menottes. Faites de deux planches de bois, elles avaient été découpées sur un côté de façon à former deux demi-cercles rapprochés. Elles étaient ensuite posées l'une sur l'autre pour que chaque demi-cercle n'en fasse plus qu'un avec celui de l'autre planche. Reliés par une charnière d'un côté et par un fermoir à clé et en métal de l'autre, leur simplicité ne laissait cependant aucun doute sur leur efficacité.

Il avait donné son zanpakutô en signe de reddition, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de ne pas l'avoir près de lui. Je pourrais facilement m'échapper d'ici, pensa-t-il. Il me suffirait de brûler ces menottes, et faire sauter la porte à coups de pied. Mais bon, ce serait trop fatiguant de combattre à nouveau tout ce beau monde. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir ce que l'on enseigne ici. Mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu d'homme depuis que je suis arrivé ici mis à part l'autre imbécile qui me hurlait dessus. Ce doit être une sorte de paradis ici, du moins pour tout homme normalement constitué, se dit-il. Une école pour filles. Il sourit en pensant à toutes ces jeunes demoiselles interdites aux hommes. Et lui qui se trouvait en plein cœur de leurs bâtiments !

Soudain, un bruit l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Des pas qui se rapprochaient, une brève discussion avec le garde devant son cachot, et la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme apparut alors dans l'embrasure. Presque aussi grande que lui, elle portait des bottes de cuir lui couvrant les jambes jusqu'au genou et une robe mauve dotée sur le devant d'un tablier blanc brodé d'or. Celui-ci était en outre orné par deux ailes sur les coins supérieurs et de deux autres, plus stylisées, au niveau des hanches. Un "III" rouge au milieu de ces ailes stylisées indiquait probablement son rang. Deux boutons dorés comme le reste des décorations fermaient le tablier sur les flancs de la robe. Le col, serré, était blanc également et montait tout autour du cou en couvrant le haut des épaules bouffantes. On pouvait voir également sur celles-ci un grand carré violet et or posé sur une pointe. Le symbole que Kenpachi voyait au milieu de la forme géométrique ne lui rappelait rien, mais il se dit que c'était normal, il venait d'arriver dans le monde des humains, et en plus un différent de celui qu'il avait connu de toute évidence. Il reconnut la jeune femme à ses longs cheveux châtains et surtout à ses yeux aux pupilles d'un brun presque pourpre, empreints de douceur et de force. La reconnaissance qu'il y lut lui indiqua la bonne santé de son interlocutrice et il se détendit. Elle lui souriait, et il le lui rendit.

Dans le bureau de la Principale, Natsuki était confrontée à un dilemme : quelle attitude adopter face à l'homme qu'elle avait combattu la veille ? D'un côté, d'après le Saphir du Ciel Azuré, il serait sorti d'un portail d'invocation semblable à celui utilisé par Asward, et il avait proprement éliminé plus de la moitié des élèves Corail et la quasi-totalité des Perle. Sans compter qu'il a envoyé Miss Maria et le Professeur Yukariko à l'infirmerie. Plus tout le mal qu'il lui a donné, à elle et à Shizuru, elles qui sont pourtant toutes deux des Mai-Star unanimement reconnues, pour finalement se rendre sans broncher. De l'autre, il n'y avait aucun blessé grave malgré tous ces combats, ses étranges pouvoirs et il avait de surcroît soigné Shizuru. Un souvenir à charge revint à la Principale quand elle pensa à sa compagne : il avait volé un baiser à Shizuru, ce qui n'est pas pour lui plaire, loin de là. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser quand quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau.

La nouvelle qu'elle apprit fit froncer ses sourcils au Cristal des Glaces. L'homme appréhendé et qui apparemment était l'invocateur de l'autre était mort par hyperthermie. Ce qui chiffonnait Natsuki, plus que la mort du prisonnier, c'était comment il était mort. Dans une cellule du sous-sol gardée et sans chauffage quelconque, il faudrait quasiment un miracle pour mourir de cette manière sans y avoir été aidé. Mais quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, elle oublia aussitôt ces sombres pensées. Toute heureuse de revoir Shizuru si tôt, elle se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne et échangea avec elle un long baiser. Natsuki insista pour faire le thé, mais Shizuru la devança. Elles s'installèrent donc dans le canapé et discutèrent du sort de leurs prisonniers.

Pour l'intrus qu'Arika avait repéré, c'était simple. Intrusion nocturne dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, résistance à Otome et refus d'obtempérer donnait le droit à la Principale de le garder autant de temps que nécessaire, mais sa mort empêchait toute investigation plus poussée. Cela indiquait seulement que ces nouveaux ennemis de l'Académie étaient déterminés et ne laissaient rien au hasard. Mais pour l'autre individu, le cas était plus ardu. Shizuru se proposa alors d'essayer de communiquer avec lui. Elle y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, et c'était la solution la plus évidente. D'une part, il ne parlait pas leur langue, c'était une certitude, et d'autre part, il avait quelques affinités avec elle, et c'était là une autre certitude. Elle était donc la mieux placée pour interroger ce prisonnier. Natsuki, après avoir protesté mollement car à moitié convaincue, décida de suivre l'avis de son amie.

Après avoir renvoyé la garde qui se trouvait près de la porte, Shizuru ferma la porte et s'approcha de l'homme menotté. Elle prit la chaise qui était dans la salle et s'assit en face de lui. Elle le libéra après s'être assuré qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir. Il comprit, et la remercia. Shizuru n'avait pas saisi le sens de toutes ses paroles et décida de faire au plus simple. Elle se désigna et dit son prénom. Comprenant par là qu'elle cherchait à communiquer, il se désigna lui aussi et se présenta par le titre devenu un de ses prénoms, Kenpachi. Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant un moment, puis la jeune femme montra la GEM à son oreille gauche et, en mettant sa main sur le cœur, annonça qu'elle était une Otome. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et apprit à Shizuru qu'il était un Shinigami. Ce mot ne signifiant rien pour elle, et étant sûre qu'"Otome" ne voulait rien dire pour lui non plus, elle entreprit d'apprendre sa langue au prisonnier. Il saisit les intentions de son interlocutrice et, avide de savoir, suivit l'enseignement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait déjà appris tous les noms des objets qui se trouvaient dans le cachot ainsi que ceux de quelques vêtements. Shizuru était surprise par la mémoire du Shinigami. Il lui suffisait de répéter une ou deux fois un mot pour qu'il le sache par cœur. Ca va être plus facile que ce que je pensais, se dit-elle. Mais je ne comptais pas l'interroger aujourd'hui de toute façon. Je vais aller voir Natsuki pour l'autorisation de lui donner des cours sur notre langue, ça ne pourra que nous servir. Elle se leva, signifiant par là la fin de la leçon. Kenpachi se leva alors à son tour pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il ne fit pas mine de vouloir sortir, montrant par là qu'il était conscient de son statut de prisonnier et consentant à le rester.

Quand l'homme retourna sur le lit, il se sentit satisfait. Même s'il ne possédait que quelques mots insignifiants, ce savoir lui permettait de se sentir moins seul car il pouvait commencer à communiquer avec les gens autour de lui autrement que par gestes. Il regarda par la lucarne, et vit que la fin d'après-midi s'étirait déjà vers le début de soirée. Il est déjà si tard, remarqua-t-il. J'ai hâte de revoir Shizuru-san demain comme elle me l'a promis. De près, elle est encore plus jolie, je trouve. J'aimerais aussi revoir son amie d'hier. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Natsuki-san ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir, mais il me semble qu'elle est au moins aussi jolie. Ah, que j'ai hâte d'être à demain !

Le Professeur Yôko était perplexe : l'Améthyste Pourpre venait de passer la nuit en observation chez elle, la scientifique chargée de la logistique des Otome et infirmière de l'école, mais le diagnostic ne signalant rien d'anormal, Shizuru put sortir le lendemain matin sans consigne particulière. Les nanomachines dans son corps avaient en partie expliqué sa guérison, mais selon la Principale, l'Otome avait eu au moins plusieurs côtes brisées. Cependant, aucune trace n'en était visible sur les radios prises et Yôko n'avait aucune explication plausible sur l'origine ainsi que la nature du feu qui avait entouré Shizuru, d'après les témoignages des personnes sur place. Elle relégua néanmoins ces interrogations pour plus tard car elle avait d'autres ordres, plus prioritaires. Il lui fallait notamment étudier ces échantillons de sang et de tissus pris sur l'intrus, les capacités de celui-ci étant suspectes.

Quand Yôko lut les résultats du test sanguin, elle n'en revenait pas. Mais avant de se précipiter, en bonne scientifique, elle analysa l'échantillon de tissu qu'elle avait prélevé sur le prisonnier. Le résultat fut des plus surprenants. Elle croisait régulièrement de telles données, mais pas dans ce type d'analyse. Le dossier final sous le bras, elle courut faire son rapport à la Principale. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle ralentit, reprit son souffle et frappa à la porte.

Natsuki venait d'écouter la requête de Shizuru quand on frappa à la porte. Elle donna la permission d'entrer, et le Professeur Yôko apparut. Natsuki reprit sa place derrière le bureau et écouta le rapport scientifique.

- Principale, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama Yôko. Cet homme n'en est pas un ! Regardez ces résultats ! Ici, c'est le test sanguin. Mis à part l'hémoglobine, l'oxygène et les nutriments, il n'y a presque rien d'autre ! Et l'analyse du tissu est presque aussi incroyable : son corps est fait des mêmes particules que les Robes des Otome, mais à très haute densité. Cet homme est une sorte de corps matérialisé ! Il n'a pas d'ADN, et n'a besoin que d'eau et de nourriture à la place d'un Master pour fonctionner. C'est… incroyable !

Plus elle écoutait, moins Natsuki en croyait ses oreilles. Mais les résultats étaient là : indiscutables. Et la compétence du Professeur ne pouvait pas être mise en doute, cela fait des années qu'elle était au service de l'Académie où elle était reconnue par tous comme étant la meilleure. Ces informations firent pencher la balance en faveur de Shizuru. Natsuki n'était pas spécialement enthousiasmée par l'idée d'enseigner à un prisonnier mais fut contrainte d'admettre qu'elle voulait en savoir plus, et que pour cela il fallait pouvoir l'interroger. Et donc qu'il puisse parler leur langue. La Principale regarda alors la troisième des Cinq Piliers et lui donna l'autorisation de lui donner des cours. Et pour plus de facilité, elle décida également de transférer le prisonnier au laboratoire du Professeur Yôko, après que celle-ci eut insisté sur le fait qu'il lui fallait des analyses complémentaires et qu'il était plus facile de l'avoir sous la main. Shizuru ajoutant qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se rebeller de quelque façon que ce soit, cela finit de convaincre Natsuki de signer l'ordre de transfert.

L'Améthyste Pourpre alla chercher son prisonnier le lendemain. Elle dut lui remettre ses menottes, par sécurité, et il ne broncha pas. Il la suivit, accompagné par une escorte de Perle et rejoignit ainsi ses nouveaux quartiers. Quand Kenpachi vit son zanpakutô sur une table non loin de l'entrée du laboratoire, il se sentit rassuré. Mais lorsqu'il chercha à savoir s'il pouvait le récupérer ou non, un coup dans les reins lui apprit que certaines des étudiantes ne lui avaient pas pardonné son intrusion mouvementée.

Il prit possession de sa nouvelle chambre, plus spacieuse et plus chaleureuse mais toujours aussi spartiate, et observa avec intérêt les élèves. Il savait qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un prisonnier, mais plutôt comme un sujet d'étude, à en juger par le laboratoire qu'il a traversé. Il commença à essayer de rassurer les jeunes filles venues l'observer, mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa. Poussant un rugissement féroce, il se rua sur elles. Piaillant comme des petits oiseaux, elles se dispersèrent aussitôt. Shizuru avait observé de loin, et quand elle vit Kenpachi sauter d'un coup, elle faillit intervenir. Mais le voyant s'arrêter et éclater de rire, elle comprit. Souriant de la plaisanterie et ravie de le voir si bien intégré, elle prit son livre sous le bras et alla donner sa seconde leçon de langue à l'ancien prisonnier.

La salle était si sombre qu'on ne savait si elle était grande ou petite. La moiteur de l'endroit indiquait cependant qu'elle se trouvait probablement sous la surface du sol. Une lumière blafarde s'alluma brusquement, éclairant ce qui semblait être l'extrémité de la branche d'un pentacle dans un cercle peints sur le sol de pierre. Les autres extrémités s'allumèrent alors les unes après les autres, dans le désordre. Quand les cinq lumières de chaque branche se furent éclairées, cinq ombres encapuchonnées firent leur apparition. L'une d'elle annonça d'une voix posée :

- J'ai retrouvé et éliminé le traitre ce matin. Il s'était introduit dans l'Académie Garderobe. Et il a utilisé le cachet, apparemment. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé sur son corps.

- Quel imbécile ! lui répondit une voix de femme aigrelette. À cause de lui, tous nos plans doivent être reportés ! Tu aurais dû me le laisser, s'adressa-t-elle à au premier intervenant.

- Et connais-tu l'effet qu'a eu l'arme sur les Otome ? intervint une seconde voix masculine, plus caverneuse cette fois, et avant que l'espion eut pu répondre.

- Non, je n'en sais rien, répondit le premier homme. Je sais juste qu'il y a eu un flash de lumière intense et qu'après il y a eu du grabuge à l'Académie. C'est tout.

- Je vois, fit la voix caverneuse. Pouvons-nous en créer un autre ?

- Je crains que non, répondit la femme. Mon laboratoire a été soufflé lors de la synthèse du cachet et nous sommes loin d'avoir terminé le nouveau.

- Alors nous devrions en profiter pour enquêter sur les effets qu'a eu notre arme, proposa une autre voix de femme. En attendant une autre occasion.

- J'approuve cette idée, fit la cinquième personne, celle d'une enfant. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, aussi devons-nous nous montrer très prudents dès à présent. Des questions ?

- Non, aucune, firent chacune des autres voix.

- Très bien, reprit la fillette. Prochaine réunion dans un an alors. En espérant ne pas à vous revoir dans une autre réunion d'urgence.

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps.


	6. Chapitre 6 Garderobe

Chapitre Septième

Garderobe

Les jours se passaient les uns après les autres, et Kenpachi s'habituait peu à peu à sa nouvelle vie. Tous les jours, Shizuru venait lui rendre visite et tous les jours elle s'étonnait des progrès du Shinigami dans son apprentissage de la langue qu'elle lui enseignait. Le Professeur Yôko lui faisait également passer quotidiennement toute une série de tests et d'examens. Le Shinigami avait le droit de visiter le laboratoire comme bon lui semblait et il en profitait pour observer l'endroit où il était retenu. Situé loin en sous-sol, le laboratoire-infirmerie était constitué de plusieurs niveaux et celui dans lequel il se trouvait, l'infirmerie, était proche des couches supérieures pour des questions évidentes d'accès rapide aux soins si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Il n'y avait qu'une garde très légère devant la porte, ce que Kenpachi prit comme la marque d'une confiance limitée. Quand le lendemain de son installation dans ses nouveaux quartiers il sortit pour effectuer des tests avec le Professeur Yôko, il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui et fut très impressionné par toutes les machines qu'il trouva. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi elles pouvaient servir, mais le simple fait de les voir alignées lui apprit que l'Académie dans laquelle il se trouvait disposait de moyens considérables. Cela ajouté au nombre d'étudiantes avec lesquelles il a croisé le fer le soir de son arrivée ainsi que la présence des deux jeunes femmes qu'il a combattu avant de se rendre confirma à Kenpachi qu'il devait se trouver dans un endroit semblable à l'Académie des Shinigamis dans laquelle il avait fait ses classes.

Les seules personnes qu'il voyait étaient le Professeur et Shizuru, les gardes se contentant de le suivre dans son exploration du laboratoire avec leurs Element à la main. Mais lorsqu'il faisait mine de vouloir leur parler ou de toucher à une machine, elles réagissaient en lui mettant la pointe de leur arme sous le nez. Aussi il n'insista pas et se concentra sur les leçons de Shizuru. Doté d'une bonne mémoire, il retenait sans grande difficulté les mots mais avait plus de mal avec la grammaire, différente de celle à laquelle il était habitué. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, il engagea la conversation avec Yôko lors des tests qu'elle lui imposait, se concentrant sur le vocabulaire qu'elle utilisait.

Celle-ci, consciente d'être la seule autre personne avec laquelle le prisonnier pouvait communiquer et de toute façon désireuse de le voir pouvoir communiquer afin d'en savoir plus sur la constitution de son corps, continuait les conversations. Au début, elle se contentait de parler seule la plupart du temps, mais au fur et à mesure des progrès de Kenpachi dans sa langue, elle adaptait son niveau de langage afin qu'il puisse suivre le sens de ses paroles, tout en menant ses expériences sur lui. Surtout axés sur les aptitudes physiques dans un premier temps, elle s'aperçut rapidement qu'il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec n'importe quelle Mai-Star Otome portant sa Robe de combat sur le plan de la force physique ou celui de l'agilité au sol. Yôko avait également recueilli les données de ses combats dans l'enceinte de l'Académie et savait que s'il était incapable de voler dans les airs comme une Otome, il avait quand même de bonnes chances de les battre, notamment avec sa vitesse et son accélération bien supérieures et une science éprouvée du conflit.

Après cette batterie de tests basés sur les capacités physiques, elle s'attaqua à ceux qui l'intéressaient le plus : ceux basés sur la physiologie du Shinigami. Comment peut-il avoir un corps composé comme les Robes des Otome ? se demandait-elle. Il était cependant vrai que lorsqu'une Otome matérialisait sa Robe, son corps se modifiait significativement sous l'effet des nanomachines qui circulaient dans ses veines. Aussi, lorsqu'elle était vaincue au combat, elle et son Master contractant se transformaient en particules se dispersant dans l'air. Mais pour cela il leur fallait une Generable Enigmatic Matrix ainsi que l'énergie combinée de deux personnes, or le Shinigami était seul et sans GEM. Yôko était donc impatiente de le voir s'exprimer correctement pour pouvoir l'interroger sur ces questions. Elle l'encourageait donc en lui faisant la conversation pendant sa détention dans l'infirmerie.

De son côté, l'Améthyste Pourpre pensait à définir de nouveaux lieux et dates pour l'interrogatoire du Shinigami. La rapidité avec laquelle il maîtrisait ses leçons l'étonnait toujours mais du coup il fallait qu'elle revoie avec la Principale le moment où elles devraient l'interroger. Au début elle avait pensé réunir le Conseil et interroger le prisonnier devant ses membres – représentant chacun une des huit grandes nations ayant envoyé des jeunes filles à l'Académie afin qu'elles puissent devenir un jour des Otome, mais à présent elle hésitait.

Les Otome sont les gardes du corps et les assistantes des personnalités importantes de la royauté et du monde politique. Fleurs de la haute société, elles se comportent toujours avec magnificence et élégance. Le rêve des jeunes filles de toutes les sociétés est donc d'être une Otome un jour. Néanmoins, seule une poignée de personnes parviennent à porter le titre de Mai-Star, et pour pouvoir accéder à un tel rang, il faut savoir parfaitement combiner différentes compétences qui vont de la microbiologie à la couture, en passant, bien sûr, par la cuisine et les arts du combat. Très puissantes, leur pouvoir égale et symbolise la force militaire d'un pays entier. Économiquement, avoir une Otome est beaucoup plus avantageux que des chars et des soldats et permet donc de réduire le budget pour les bâtiments et autres casernes. Sans compter sur l'image et le prestige qu'apporte une Mai-Star au pays qu'elle sert. Chaque année, ceux qui le peuvent envoient donc des jeunes filles postuler à l'Académie Garderobe et ce dans l'espoir d'obtenir une Mai-Star. En devenir une garantit une célébrité et reconnaissance de tous, mais la grande priorité des Mai-Star Otome est de servir son Master. Lui obéir jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour lui, ou pour elle, est leur mission fondamentale. Pour cela, elles ont dû faire une croix sur leurs sentiments, et le bonheur de vivre une vie de famille ou même avec quelqu'un leur est exclu.

Une fois diplômées, les Otome retournent en général dans leur pays d'origine pour remplir des fonctions militaires ou, pour les plus douées d'entre elles, entrer au service d'un Master et acquérir ainsi le rang de Mai-Star. Cependant, certaines étudiantes sortent de l'Académie dotées d'un statut différent : désignées par Shinso, elles rejoignent le groupe très fermé des Cinq Piliers. Ces cinq femmes et Shinso représentent la base sur laquelle repose le système des Otome, et sont donc très respectées et admirées par les étudiantes et dans le reste du monde. La principale différence entre les Mai-Star et les Piliers vient du fait que le Cristal des Glaces Argentées, l'Améthyste Pourpre, l'Aigue Marine Galactique, la Spinelle Authentique et la Fluorine Dansante n'ont pas besoin de Master pour matérialiser leur Robe. En effet, comme pour les étudiantes de Garderobe, c'est Shinso, la première des Otome et Fondatrice, qui est leur Master contractant. Ces Mai-Star au statut particulier ont pour devoir de servir l'Académie sous les ordres de la Principale et ont donc le droit de mettre aux arrêts une autre Mai-Star si elles le jugent nécessaire, par exemple. La Principale de l'Académie est aussi choisie parmi ces femmes d'élite et reçoit à ce titre le pouvoir d'annuler une matérialisation d'Otome, même celle d'un membre des Piliers.

Mais si haut soit-elle dans la hiérarchie, la Principale ne pouvait décider seule de toute la gestion de l'Académie. Pour les questions budgétaires ou la discipline, le Conseil pouvait être réuni et statuait sur la marche à suivre. La formation d'une Otome revenant très cher, les étudiantes avaient souvent un sponsor qui se trouve le plus souvent être leur pays ou leur famille, et qui payait pour leurs études. Le sponsor s'assurait ainsi de la loyauté de la future Otome et une place au Conseil pour ce qui concerne les pays. Le dirigeant ne pouvant pas être présent à toutes les séances, un ambassadeur accompagné d'un assistant en lieu et place d'une Mai-Star représentait son pays la plupart du temps aux séances du Conseil. Mais pour les questions importantes de politique extérieure ou des restrictions concernant les Otome, les dirigeants venaient eux-mêmes à l'Académie pour assister aux sessions présidées comme toujours par la Principale de Garderobe.

Néanmoins, la situation du jour était particulière : aucune étudiante n'avait vraiment été visée, et c'était plutôt le sanctuaire de la première Otome qui semblait avoir été la cible de l'intrus. Quand au prisonnier, la question était encore plus délicate : il avait attaqué et vaincu la Mai-Star de Windbloom, mais celle-ci avait aussi pénétré l'enceinte de l'Académie sans autorisation. Shizuru ne savait donc pas s'il fallait ou non saisir le Conseil pour régler le problème. Et même si l'idée de révéler sa défaite et l'existence de quelqu'un capable de rivaliser avec les Otome sans avoir accès à la technologie de la matérialisation ne l'enchantait guère, elle saisirait le Conseil si cela s'avérait obligatoire. La jeune femme se souvenait aussi d'une vieille loi interne aux Otome qui disait que si quiconque s'attaquait à l'Académie le paierait de son corps. Elle voulait donc interroger le prisonnier en secret des personnes extérieures à Garderobe. Indécise, elle décida de consulter un avis complémentaire et se tourna naturellement vers sa compagne, la personne sur qui elle pouvait le plus compter.

Lorsque la Principale vit entrer le troisième des Cinq Pilier dans son bureau, elle eut pour la visiteuse un petit sourire d'accueil. Plongée dans la rédaction et la signature des différents papiers inhérents à la réparation des dégâts causés lors de l'arrivée mouvementée du prisonnier, elle la remercia quand celle-ci lui versa une tasse de son fameux thé. Marquant une pause, elle écouta les réflexions de l'Améthyste Pourpre sur le prisonnier et réfléchit quelques instants en silence. D'un côté, quelqu'un avait violé l'enceinte de l'Académie, ce qui relevait des compétences du Conseil, mais de l'autre, personne n'avait été sérieusement blessé et le prisonnier s'était montré très coopératif jusqu'à présent. Elle pesa ces arguments et ceux du Pilier et jetant un coup d'œil sur le sabre exposé sur la table plus loin sur sa gauche, prit sa décision.

Elle en fit part à Shizuru, qui répondit rapidement à sa question. Quand cette dernière fut partie prendre les dispositions nécessaires à l'interrogatoire du Shinigami, Natsuki se renversa sur le dossier de son siège, perdue dans ses pensées. Je suis étonnée, pensa-t-elle. Shizuru ne me consulte plus que rarement après tout ce temps passé ensemble. Elle doit être sacrément perturbée. Moi aussi par ailleurs, reconnut la jeune femme. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a deux personnalités distinctes dans cet homme. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il soigné Shizuru alors qu'il venait de la blesser gravement ? La revoyant allongée par terre et inconsciente, un filet de sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres, elle réprima un frisson. Et après il s'est rendu, comme s'il savait ce que son… "autre lui" avait fait et pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir frappée si durement. Elle devrait lui en vouloir au moins un peu de l'avoir vaincue ainsi, mais je crois qu'il a réussi à éveiller sa curiosité… En plus Yôko aussi a l'air de pas mal s'intéresser à lui depuis que je l'ai fait transférer à l'infirmerie.

En parlant d'elle, elle avait l'air surexcitée après les premiers tests, je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi depuis bien longtemps. Elle qui est si calme d'habitude… Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui faire retirer les menottes au prisonnier. Après tout, il a vaincu à peu près toutes les Perle, Miss Maria et Yukariko à mains nues, compta-t-elle sur ses doigts. Mais bon, Arika m'a fait savoir que c'était elle qui l'avait attaqué en premier, et c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, après qu'il l'ait vaincue, on l'a toutes considéré comme un ennemi et attaqué comme tel sans se poser de question. En plus, en creusant un peu, c'est vrai que si je m'étais trouvée dans la même situation que lui, j'aurais cherché à prendre de la hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'endroit où je me trouve. Du coup, la direction du Mausolée était sa seule option. Ca se tient, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, pensa Natsuki.

Soudain, elle se redressa brusquement. Elle venait de penser à nouveau au rapport que lui avait fait Arika et un détail apparemment mineur apparaissait comme important dès que la Principale eut pensé à quelqu'un de précis. Elles se connaissaient depuis des années, depuis plus longtemps qu'elle-même et Shizuru en fait, aussi était-elle sûre que le secret sur l'existence du Shinigami serait préservé. En plus, cette personne s'était installée pas très loin de Windbloom depuis peu, il lui serait donc facile de venir rapidement. La Principale décrocha donc le téléphone sur son bureau et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur.


	7. Chapitre 7 Interrogatoire

**Chapitre Septième**

**Interrogatoire**

Le soir tombait quand Kenpachi entendit un bruit venant de l'autre côté de la porte. Il pensait voir Yôko quand une robe violette apparut sur le pas de la porte. Shizuru, le regard indéchiffrable, lui signifia qu'il devait la suivre et accompagné d'une garde plus renforcée qu'à l'accoutumée. On lui remit des menottes en bois, et le Shinigami sortit, escorté par une demi-douzaine de Perle. Il les suivit docilement, passant par le jardin où les arbres formaient d'inquiétantes ombres et il se fit guider vers les seuls autres quartiers qu'il connaissait de l'Académie : les cachots.

L'Améthyste Pourpre le conduisit ainsi à travers de sombres couloirs tortueux jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrivât devant une grande et vieille porte en bois. Elle se retourna en faisant un signe à l'escorte, et quatre d'entre elles se retirèrent. Puis, toujours sans croiser le regard de Kenpachi, elle tira le loquet et poussa l'homme à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de le suivre et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Au début Kenpachi ne vit rien, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité après quelques secondes. Une longue table avec cinq sièges était disposée le long de l'un des murs de pierre de la pièce rectangulaire, sur sa droite. Il vit ensuite une toute petite lucarne au dessus, projetant les dernières lueurs du ciel rougeoyant sur le mur d'en face. Une autre chaise avait été placée en face de la table, à quelque trois mètres de distance de celle-ci. Cette chaise solitaire avait la particularité d'avoir des accoudoirs et d'être fixée au sol par de solides pitons et équerres de métal. Des chaînes à gros maillons fixées elles aussi aux dalles du sol entouraient les pieds de la chaise, remontant le long des accoudoirs et pendant tristement à leur bout. Shizuru installa Kenpachi sur la chaise seule et arrima les menottes aux chaînes de l'accoudoir ainsi que les chevilles de l'homme à d'autres chaînes derrière lui, qu'il n'avait pu voir à cause de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Shizuru alla s'assoir à l'une des places derrière la table, et attendit dans cette atmosphère sombre et presque lugubre.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et trois personnes entrèrent. Kenpachi crut reconnaitre l'une des silhouettes, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mieux la regarder, la porte se referma à nouveau et la pièce fut replongée dans une semi obscurité qui l'empêchait de voir les visages des nouveaux arrivants. Il entendit des murmures indistincts venant de la table en face, et ne reconnut que des voix féminines, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Car au cours de ses discussions avec Yôko, il avait notamment appris qu'il se trouvait à l'Académie Garderobe, où seules des femmes étaient admises. Les hommes n'y étaient tolérés qu'en tant que visiteurs, il comprit pourquoi certaines étudiantes n'appréciaient que fort peu sa présence prolongée parmi elles, même s'il était confiné dans un lieu loin de leur sphère d'action et sous bonne garde.

On frappa soudain à la porte, et quelqu'un d'autre apparut. Tout le monde étant réuni, une voix que Kenpachi reconnut comme celle de la Principale Kruger décida du début de l'interrogatoire du Shinigami. Les dames avaient place sur les sièges derrière la table : Natsuki se plaça au centre, à gauche de Shizuru, les autres s'asseyant sur les chaises restantes. Un suspensoir s'éclaira brusquement au-dessus de l'homme et deux autres lampes s'éclairèrent en même temps de part et d'autre de la tablée, éclairant les visages des jeunes femmes présentes et aveuglant momentanément Kenpachi. Il cligna des yeux un instant, ébloui par cette soudaine lumière électrique. Il se redressa ensuite, prêt à répondre à toutes les questions qu'elles pourraient lui poser et en profita pour observer de plus près les nouvelles. S'il reconnut le Professeur Yôko et l'une des deux autres personnes comme étant l'Otome qu'il avait vaincu en premier, il ne connaissait pas la dernière, et il se mit à l'observer plus attentivement.

Si elle était encore jeune, la jeune femme semblait cependant être âgée de quelques années de plus que les étudiantes qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Les cheveux courts et la mèche rebelle aux couleurs de flamme, elle observait le prisonnier de ses yeux bleu acier. Elle arborait aussi un symbole différent de celui des étudiantes de l'école sur le tablier blanc qu'elle portait par-dessus sa tenue personnelle, ce qui fit penser au Shinigami qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'Académie. Blanc également, le haut de sa robe ne portait pas de manches et le col ouvert lui conférait un air décontracté. La jupe assortie à la couleur de ses cheveux mais un ton plus clair s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle portait également de petites chaussures noires et blanches et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour demander quelque chose à la Principale à sa droite, Kenpachi aperçut une GEM rouge vif à son oreille gauche, ce qui lui confirma le statut de Mai-Star de la nouvelle venue. Il savait pour les avoir observées que les GEM des étudiantes avaient des couleurs moins criardes. Le visage de l'Otome aux cheveux couleur de feu possédait des traits doux et respirait bonté et gentillesse, mais Kenpachi se doutait bien qu'en cas de conflit, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement effrayant.

Natsuki se racla la gorge, et toutes les personnes présentes dans le cachot reportèrent leur attention sur la Principale. Celle-ci rappela rapidement les circonstances dans lesquelles Kenpachi était arrivé et les raisons pour lesquelles il se trouvait dans cette salle en sous-sol ce soir. Et même si Shizuru et Arika ici présentent soutiennent que vous ne représentez pas de danger pour les Otome, je tiens cependant à éclaircir certaines choses à votre sujet, Kenpachi, termina la jeune femme en le fixant du regard. Il en profita pour regarder de plus près la Principale. Bien qu'il sût par Yôko qu'elle faisait partie des Cinq Piliers, elle ne portait pas la tenue réglementaire des Otome, à savoir une jupe et un tablier. Elle portait à la place un bustier à baleines blanc ainsi qu'un col de chemise de la même couleur. Ce dernier tenait grâce à un ruban de soie noire fixée sous la gorge par une broche sertie d'une émeraude assortie aux yeux de la Principale. Le bijou et la barrette en forme de Z grossier qu'elle portait sur ses cheveux afin de dégager son oreille gauche – et donc sa GEM – étaient les seuls artifices qu'elle possédait sur elle. Kenpachi nota aussi lorsqu'elle croisa ses longues jambes qu'elle portait un pantacourt noir qui couvrait ses jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet et s'arrêtait sous la taille. Enfin, elle portait un grand manteau bleu dont les revers blancs étaient brodés de motifs d'ailes dorés. Ces décorations se retrouvaient aussi sur l'intérieur des manches retroussées et le rabat des poches latérales.

Chacune des femmes présentes à la table avait un dossier devant elle et l'ouvrit quand la Principale se fut tue. Après une rapide consultation de celui-ci, ce fut Shizuru qui brisa le silence en premier. Le Shinigami remarqua encore une fois que son regard d'habitude si doux était à présent remplacé par celui de l'Améthyste Pourpre, froid et insensible. Se penchant légèrement en avant, elle précisa que si elle ne le considérait pas comme une menace pour l'Académie, elle n'oubliait pas pour autant son combat contre lui lors de son arrivée. A présent persuadée qu'aucun lien ne le liait avec une quelconque faction hostile à Garderobe après tout le temps qu'elle a passé auprès de lui, la force qu'il constituait n'était pas à négliger. Ses côtes et son Element brisés lors de leur affrontement le prouvaient. La question la taraudait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'elle lui demanda : quelle était donc la technique qu'il avait utilisé lors de son combat contre elle et Natsuki ? Devant l'expression perplexe qu'elle reçut, la Mai-Star reprit : à partir du moment où les flammes avaient enveloppé son sabre, la puissance qu'il dégageait fut totalement différente, et elle tenait à savoir pourquoi.

Elle s'abstint cependant de partager ses soupçons sur la probabilité de rencontrer d'autres Shinigamis dans un futur plus ou moins proche, au vu du sort funeste de l'intrus de ce soir-là. Elle supposait que les compagnons de ce pauvre homme devaient préparer un grand coup pour prendre de telles précautions. Mieux valait donc recueillir un maximum d'informations. Et si Garderobe n'avait pas encore été attaquée, c'est que leurs ennemis ne connaissaient probablement pas l'existence du Shinigami. Elle possédait donc une longueur d'avance, et il lui fallait conserver cet avantage le plus longtemps possible. Pour cela, tout savoir sur les capacités des Shinigamis serait un atout indiscutable car elle parierait volontiers très gros que si les mêmes fauteurs de troubles invisibles devaient frapper de nouveau, ils utiliseraient une arme sinon identique, du moins très proche.

Kenpachi réfléchit un court instant, et prit son temps pour répondre.

- Vous voir j'ai un sabre quand arriver, commença-t-il. Sans attendre les réactions de ses interlocutrices, il poursuivit : tous les Shinigamis avoir un. On appelle le sabre : Zanpakutô. Pouvoir avec feu, fit-il en regardant successivement Shizuru puis Natsuki, est spécial à moi, et on appelle la technique : Shikai, la… comment dire ? pas prisonnier… la libération Zanpakutô, merci, adressa-t-il à Yôko qui l'avait aidé à trouver le mot. D'habitude, on appelle sabre par nom à lui pour le libérer. Et quand il est comme ça, on peut utiliser techniques spéciales, uniques pour chaque Shinigami. Pour moi, ce pouvoir est feu. Et ce feu est spécial parce qu'il mange énergie. La mienne plus, mais aussi celle des attaques de mes ennemis.

Natsuki se souvint aussitôt de la scène : des flammes rouges comme le sang enveloppant son tir avec une Cartouche Argentée et l'absorbant en quelques instants. Elle comprit aussitôt après où Shizuru voulait en venir, et se dit que c'était une bonne stratégie. Faire parler le prisonnier de lui pour soutirer toute information susceptible d'identifier leurs ennemis est une tactique subtile et lui ressemblait bien. Cependant, d'après le dossier posé devant elle, le Shinigami était arrivé par un portail semblable aux invocations des Asward. Il n'y avait donc que peu de chances qu'il puisse leur fournir une quelconque information sur les compagnons de l'intrus, s'il s'agissait de la même technologie. Perplexe quand à la méthode de sa compagne, elle décida d'attendre la suite de l'interrogatoire pour connaitre son vrai but.

Arika écoutait attentivement, car n'ayant pas pu être sur place elle n'avait pas pu être témoin du combat. Néanmoins, elle a su par la suite que si le Shinigami se trouvait dans les cachots de l'Académie, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait décidé de se constituer prisonnier. Elle se demandait donc comment deux des Cinq Piliers avaient bien pu se faire battre. Et là, l'occasion de savoir toute la vérité se présentait, et étant donné qu'elle fut la première à l'avoir affronté, on l'avait conviée à l'interrogatoire. Elle se risqua donc à poser une question.

Kenpachi regarda celle qui venait de parler. Il la reconnut, et observa qu'elle aussi avait troqué sa Robe de Mai-Star pour une tenue plus conventionnelle. Assise à la gauche de l'Otome rousse, elle était la première personne qu'il eut rencontrée le soir de son arrivée à l'Académie. Il nota tout de suite la couleur particulière de sa tenue, assortie à celle qu'elle portait ce fameux soir. De même modèle que celle de Shizuru, la robe se distinguait surtout par sa couleur bleu azur et le manque de symbole sur le devant du tablier, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du Shinigami. Elle portait des bas blancs et des chaussures du même type celles de sa voisine. Les deux nattes châtain foncé derrière sa nuque soulignaient le visage de la jeune Otome. Kenpachi remarqua alors qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus âgée que la plupart des étudiantes de l'Académie. Se demandant comment elle avait pu obtenir un diplôme de Mai-Star aussi jeune, il réfléchit. Il se souvenait de son combat contre elle et il lui avait été facile de s'en défaire, contrairement à Shizuru qui est pourtant elle aussi une Mai-Star. Faire partie des Cinq Piliers impliquait-il une telle différence de force ? Il croisa alors le regard de la plus jeune de la tablée, et constatant l'appréhension de cette dernière, eut un petit sourire d'encouragement.

Après l'avoir écoutée, Kenpachi s'excusa et lui répondit que s'il n'avait pas sorti son sabre contre elle, c'est qu'il n'existait aucun risque de voir quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif le battre. Elle est forte, car elle est une Mai-Star après tout, mais ses coups étaient prévisibles et ils pouvaient donc être contrés facilement. Arika rougit sous la remarque. Elle était consciente de ses défauts, mais cela ne lui avait pas porté préjudice jusque là. Depuis longtemps déjà les activités physiques constituaient sont point fort, et c'était la première fois que l'on exploitait ses points faibles contre elle. Déconfite, elle se souvint de Miss Maria qui lui reprochait son manque de rigueur dans son entraînement, et se promit d'étudier encore plus dur. Car le Saphir du Ciel Azuré restait la seule Mai-Star officielle au monde sans diplôme. Elle avait obtenu sa GEM trois ans auparavant, par un concours de circonstances. Arika ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde, car après tout, sa mère portait cette GEM autrefois et il ne lui restait que cet unique souvenir d'elle, mais ne pas avoir son diplôme nourrissait en elle un petit sentiment d'infériorité par rapport aux autres. Elle avait réussi à sauver le monde plus d'une fois en deux ans, et commençait à se considérer comme égale aux autres Mai-Star, mais Kenpachi venait de la remettre à sa place.

Remarquant la gêne de l'adolescente, l'homme ajouta rapidement que comme il venait de sortir d'un Senkaimon, il ne savait pas très bien s'il était dans le monde des vivants ou encore à la Soul Society et qu'il n'avait donc pas totalement conscience de sa force. Quand il prononça ce mot étrange, Yôko ne put s'empêcher de lui couper la parole. Qu'est-ce qu'un Senkaimon ? demanda-t-elle. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se pencha en avant, et regardant Arika assise à l'autre bout de la table, s'excusa d'avoir si peu élégamment pris son tour. Elle vit ensuite que Kenpachi, ne sachant que faire, consultait la Principale du regard. Celle-ci l'autorisa à répondre, et il expliqua que les Senkaimon sont des portails entre le monde des vivants et la Soul Society, utilisés uniquement par des Shinigamis, étant donné qu'il faut posséder un zanpakutô pour pouvoir les ouvrir. Yôko nota tout sur le calepin qu'elle gardait toujours dans une de ses poches puis consulta à nouveau le dossier posé sur la table.

Pendant que le Shinigami répondait au Professeur, le Cristal des Glaces Argentées se posait d'autres questions. J'ai rêvé ou il a parlé de "monde des vivants" ? se demanda-t-elle. Il se considèrerait donc comme une sorte de fantôme ? Et qu'est-ce la "Soul Society" ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu demander des réponses, Yôko enchaîna, toujours sans lever le nez de son dossier. Je sais par mes premières analyses que tu n'es pas biologiquement humain, commença la scientifique. Au lieu d'avoir des cellules et de l'ADN, je n'ai trouvé que des particules semblables à celles qui sont utilisées pour matérialiser Robe d'Otome et Slaves de Schwartz. Je voulais donc te poser la question depuis longtemps, mais j'ai préféré attendre ce moment. Qu'est donc ce corps ? Es- tu une sorte de fantôme ? Natsuki, d'abord contrariée d'avoir été prise de vitesse, était maintenant suspendue aux lèvres de l'homme enchaîné en face d'elle, comme toutes les autres personnes dans la salle. Yôko avait posé la question qu'elles se posaient toutes et pour laquelle elles étaient présentes ce soir-là.

Après une petite pause pendant laquelle Kenpachi choisissait ses mots, il tenta d'expliquer son hypothèse la plus probable, à savoir que lui, esprit de Shinigami, se retrouvait dans un Gigai, un corps artificiel constitué de spiritons à très haute densité permettant au porteur fatigué de se reposer et de reconstituer ses réserves de reiatsu. Cependant, ce qui le gênait le plus dans cette hypothèse est que les Gigai sont très rares et il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir jamais possédé un. C'était l'une des deux seules explications qu'il voyait pour expliquer le fait qu'on pouvait le voir et même le toucher, lui qui est censé être un esprit. L'autre explication étant que tout le monde possédait assez de pouvoir spirituel pour voir et interagir avec les fantômes, mais trop peu probable pour être prise en considération, il l'avait mise de côté. Seule une personne sur cinquante mille environ pouvait le voir, et là, tout le monde semblait en être capable. C'était beaucoup trop. De plus, aucun autre esprit, qu'il soit Plus ou Hollow, ne trainait à l'Académie, Kenpachi le savait. Et ce pour une raison précise : au cours de ses combats précédents, il avait réussi à sentir les reiatsu de ses différents adversaires, et cela le rassura quand à ses capacités à ce moment. Il rechercha donc ensuite les présences d'autres esprits pendant sa captivité, mais cela n'avait pas donné de résultat jusqu'à présent. Il arriva donc à la conclusion qu'il s'était retrouvé piégé dans un Gigai sans possibilité d'en sortir, ce qui au final l'arrangeait bien car il pouvait communiquer et se renseigner sur ce monde inconnu qu'il découvrait avec les autochtones. Il s'en réjouissait d'autant plus que la plupart sont de très jolies jeunes femmes en devenir. Ou de très jolies jeunes femmes tout court, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il pensa à son combat devant le mausolée.

Si les Otome comprenaient peu ou prou ces explications, celles-ci furent très éclairantes pour la jeune femme en blouse blanche. Elle avait déjà remarqué la structure particulière que prenaient les spiritons dans le Gigai par rapport à tout ce qu'elle connaissait lors de ses différents examens, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient agencés de cette manière. Mais à la lumière de l'explication sommaire du Shinigami, elle venait de comprendre que ce que Kenpachi appelait "particules spirituelles" ou "spiritons" était la même matière dont sont faites les Robe d'Otome et les Slaves de Schwartz. Elle voyait à présent dans ce nouvel agencement un moyen de renforcer les Robes, car s'il disait vrai et que les Gigai reconstituaient les forces de son porteur, des Otome possédant une telle capacité seraient beaucoup plus endurantes que les autres ou bénéficieraient d'une puissance accrue. Yôko réfléchissait encore aux différentes possibilités quand elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix de la Principale.

- Tout cela est très bien, fit-elle d'une voix forte, mais j'aimerais savoir, moi, ce qu'est exactement un Shinigami. Car vous vous êtes présenté en tant que tel, mais je croyais que c'était votre nom. Maintenant je comprends que c'est une sorte de rang, et donc je voudrais savoir ce que c'est.

Kenpachi, sentant que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur lui, se dit qu'en effet, il aurait dû commencer par cela. Il expliqua donc le rôle des Shinigamis et la nature de leurs ennemis, les Hollows, puis passa brièvement sur la structure de la Soul Society. Il raconta aussi tout ce qu'il savait sur la hiérarchie du Gotei Treize puis, sur le coup d'une inspiration, en profita pour introduire le sens de son patronyme de "Kenpachi" lorsqu'il décrivit les rôles des différentes Divisions. Devant l'incompréhension générale, il leur expliqua donc que c'est en battant l'ancien Kenpachi dans un duel qu'il reçut ce nom, bien qu'il en possédât déjà un. Cependant, comme ce n'était pas dans un combat officiel mais un soir dans une ruelle du Seireitei, et encore moins en présence d'au moins deux cents membres de la Onzième Division, il ne pouvait prétendre officiellement au titre de Capitaine. Cela a posé un problème car cette Division avait toujours eu un Kenpachi à sa tête depuis plusieurs générations, ce qui semblait naturel lorsque l'on sait que c'est un titre décerné par le peuple à celui considéré comme "le plus fort". Mais si le Kenpachi actuel avait été battu et donc dépossédé de son titre honorifique, son adversaire devait logiquement prendre sa place à la tête de la Division. Le Capitaine-Commandant trancha la question en arguant que vu l'instabilité mentale du nouveau Kenpachi et les conditions dans lesquelles il avait battu l'ancien, il devait maintenir ce dernier à son poste pour la pérennité du Gotei Treize. Le Shinigami raconta ensuite qu'il reçut un haori dénué de symbole de Division dans le dos, ce qui prouvait son statut de Kenpachi aux yeux de tous, et qu'on le transféra ensuite dans une unité d'exploration lorsque les protège-mains conçus pour lui furent prêts, pour éviter les conflits entre les personnes favorables à ce que le Kenpachi actuel aille à la tête de la Onzième Division, qui venait de perdre son chef, et ceux en accord avec la décision du Capitaine-Commandant.

Personne n'avait interrompu le monologue de l'homme au shihakusho, mais tout le monde restait sur sa faim. Quand il eut terminé, des questions se posaient dans toutes les têtes, se rajoutant à celles qui étaient encore en suspend. Instabilité mentale ? Pourquoi des protège-mains en particulier ? Racontait-il seulement la vérité ? Les deux Piliers se souvinrent alors que lorsque le Cristal des Glaces l'avait touché au front, Kenpachi changea totalement de style et c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu blesser grièvement Shizuru, en les prenant au dépourvu. Elles firent part de ce souvenir aux autres, qui consultèrent les dossiers à leur disposition. L'Otome aux cheveux de feu profita de l'instant pour glisser quelques mots à Natsuki, qui acquiesça et discuta brièvement avec les autres Otome. De son côté, Yôko avait conscience que ses questions avaient soulevé plus de mystères sur le prisonnier qu'elles n'en avaient résolu. Mais mise en appétit par l'histoire, elle se promit de demander plus tard au Shinigami ce qu'il entendait par "les gants conçus pour lui furent prêts", car elle sentait qu'il était temps de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'exprimer.

Son petit récit terminé, Kenpachi attendait. Malgré la pénombre ambiante, il voyait bien que son histoire avait troublé son auditoire. Prenant l'initiative de raconter un peu plus que nécessaire volontairement, il put observer les différentes réactions que cela provoquerait inévitablement à la tablée. La confusion, le refus ou l'incompréhension à différents degrés le renseignait sur le caractère de chacune de ses interlocutrices.

Soudain, les palabres s'arrêtèrent et il entendit la voix de l'Améthyste Pourpre lui demander d'où venait-il, car la Soul Society ne représentait pour elle qu'un simple nom et non un lieu. Hésitant quand à la marche à suivre, le Shinigami décida de jouer la carte de la vérité en retour de l'hospitalité des Otome. Il s'attendait à être traité plus durement, mais au final, il avait plus été un invité dont les déplacements avaient été limités qu'un réel prisonnier, les premiers jours mis à part.

Il entreprit de commencer le récit de sa vie par quelques explications, à savoir sur les expérimentations sur la mémoire des âmes de la Soul Society. En effet, les âmes collectées par les Balancer arrivant là-bas oublient rapidement les souvenirs de leur vie terrestre et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'âmes de grands combattants, leur savoir et leur expérience étaient donc perdus pour toujours. Certaines personnes considérant cet état de fait comme un grand gâchis, elles ont cherché à maintenir ces souvenirs dans les âmes de leur propriétaire, voire à les révéler de force lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent que les souvenirs n'étaient pas perdus mais oubliés, et donc encore présents dans les âmes porteuses. Kenpachi avait donc été l'un de ces cobayes, et le seul sur lequel il y eut un semblant de résultat. Il avait recouvré une partie de son savoir, mais en contrepartie une seconde personnalité se développa, basée sur son inconscient et révélant un instinct excessivement violent développé par la pratique des arts martiaux à haut niveau durant la majeure partie de sa vie terrestre. Ce second "lui" était donc extrêmement imprévisible et dangereux. Au point que les responsables de sa transformation ont jugé sa présence trop risquée pour leur vie et tenté de s'en débarrasser. Leurs recherches étant réprouvées par la Chambre des Quarante-Six, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de l'éliminer par les voies officielles. Ils ont donc opté pour une solution plus radicale et l'ont envoyé dans le Hueco Mondo, littéralement le "Monde Creux", domaine des Hollows. Ses souvenirs de cet endroit étant fugaces, il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Tout juste s'il raconta les circonstances de son intégration à l'Académie des Shinigamis, facilitée par le fait qu'un Capitaine de Division ait été présent lorsqu'il fut de retour à la Soul Society par ses propres moyens depuis le Hueco Mondo.

Shizuru nota qu'à ce moment tout le monde suivait l'histoire avec passion. Elle se demanda alors comment avaient-elles pu se laisser embarquer par un récit si incroyable qu'il en paraissait peu crédible et remarqua alors que lorsqu'il racontait, Kenpachi se penchait légèrement en avant, qu'il utilisait des gestes avec ses mains – limités par les menottes – pour appuyer certains moments, et qu'il intégrait volontiers des bruitages ou des imitations sommaires afin de rendre son récit plus vivant comme des cris de Hollow. Le récit lui-même, au vocabulaire simple et sans effets superflus, rendait l'histoire plus crédible à ses oreilles. Et cela marchait : elle-même attendait la suite avec une impatience non dissimulée. Kenpachi marqua une courte pause et se redressa, et avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la suite de son histoire, le Saphir du Ciel Azuré lui posa une question.

- Vie… terrestre ? répéta le Shinigami. Pas bien souvenir au début, reprit-il après une nouvelle pause pendant laquelle il choisissait ses mots. Mais longtemps cherché, et maintenant souviens presque tout. Je suis Kakunoshin Niitsu, Kenpachi être nom de Soul Society comme vous savoir. Et même Kakunoshin Niitsu ne pas être vrai nom. Est nom que prend maître dans école de sabre pour se cacher, car technique école très puissante, peut faire gagner bataille toute seule, presque comme Otome. Maître avant moi décidé de cacher et apprendre technique à une personne seulement, qui prend nom du maître quand cette personne prête. Moi aussi avoir donné Seijûrô Hiko, maître de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi Ryû, à quelqu'un. Mais pas souvenir nom avoir avant, alors prend Niitsu quand arrive à Soul Society. Et comme ai battu Capitaine Kenpachi, est Kakunoshin Kenpachi Niitsu maintenant. Est bon ? sourit l'homme à jeune fille qui l'avait interrogé.

Elle acquiesça pour montrer sa satisfaction, et le Shinigami renoua le fil de son histoire après avoir attendu que l'Améthyste Pourpre lui ait donné l'autorisation de continuer. De son côté, Natsuki réfléchissait. Elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite l'homme assis raconter les grandes lignes de sa carrière au sein des unités d'exploration du Seireitei tandis qu'une autre partie de son esprit était concentré ailleurs. Étonnée de l'intérêt que lui portait Shizuru depuis le départ et faisant confiance à la perspicacité de sa compagne, elle avait accordé un peu de liberté au prisonnier, dans la limite du raisonnable cependant. Mais elle se doutait aussi de l'existence d'une autre raison, cachée, et que le baiser que l'homme lui avait volé au cours de leur affrontement n'y était pas étranger. Cela la perturbait profondément, et si au début elle se refusait à y croire, maintenant il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence : un sentiment inattendu prenait de plus en plus de place dans son cœur.

Si celui-ci la troublait tellement, c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas l'éprouver un jour, et encore moins à l'égard d'un homme. N'était-ce pas Shizuru qui l'avait abordée un soir dans le parc de l'Académie ? Elle s'en souvenait encore avec émotion comme si cela s'était passé la veille, même après toutes ces années : elle venait de rejoindre ses quartiers et discutait avec sa camarade de chambrée quand le professeur Yukariko les informa que quelqu'un les cherchaient. Elles sortirent donc à l'extérieur tout en continuant leur discussion lorsqu'elles s'entendirent appeler. Elles se retournèrent… pour se retrouver face-à-face avec la déjà célèbre Perle numéro Un, Viola Shizuru.

Interdite, Natsuki revoyait la scène se passer au ralenti, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Impressionnée par une telle apparition et aussi parce que Shizuru se souvenait de son nom et de son rang parmi les Corail, elle en perdit tous ses moyens. Elle se souvenait juste d'avoir repris plusieurs fois sa camarade qui parlait un langage assez familier envers une élève plus âgée – elle se trouvait pourtant au second rang parmi leurs camarades de promotion après elle. La future Principale se revoyait également acquiescer à toutes les questions de Shizuru, mais sans en comprendre aucune. Nostalgique quand à sa candeur passée, elle regarda sa compagne avec un grand sourire empreint de tendresse, mais le regard qu'elle surprit lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le brûlant coup de poignard de la jalousie qu'elle reçut au cœur arracha brutalement Natsuki de la douceur de ses souvenirs.

Alors que la jeune femme brune rougissait sous le coup de la colère, sa voisine de gauche se mit à l'observer plus attentivement, ayant remarqué sa baisse d'attention pour l'interrogatoire. Elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps, et bien qu'elles aient été séparées pendant des années, elle avait déjà remarqué que son amie n'avait pas vraiment changé sur certains points depuis son installation près de Windbloom il y a presque trois ans. Elle savait que Natsuki avait toujours été éprise de Shizuru mais ce ne fut que lorsque celle-ci les aborda ce fameux soir dans le parc, il y a des années à présent, qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la force des sentiments de son amie pour leur aînée. Impression renforcée par la joie qu'elle avait exprimé quand la Perle numéro Un les avaient choisies comme intendantes de sa chambre. Quand elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif par-dessus Natsuki pour observer l'Otome assise de l'autre côté, elle comprit aussitôt la raison de l'empourprement de sa voisine. Elle n'avait vu cet air sur le visage de Shizuru qu'en une seule occasion jusqu'alors : un regard doux et tendre uniquement réservé à Natsuki lorsqu'elles étaient en privé toutes les deux. L'Otome aux cheveux de feu regarda alors à nouveau le Shinigami en face d'elle, cherchant cette fois-ci ce qui pouvait avoir fait fléchir l'Améthyste Pourpre.

Physiquement, il n'était ni franchement beau, ni vraiment laid. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en arrière en catogan n'avaient pas le même reflet que ceux, soyeux, de la Principale. Elle ne pouvait pas juger de sa vraie taille étant donné qu'il se trouvait assis sur une chaise, mais elle estima qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Les vêtements amples qu'il portait facilitaient le maniement du sabre, elle le savait, mais cela ajouté à leur couleur sombre rendait difficile le discernement de ses mouvements et le contour de son corps. Néanmoins, elle avait l'habitude de voir à travers ce genre de vêtement et discernait une musculature compacte et légère sous le shihakusho. Et malgré les entraves qu'il portait, la jeune femme percevait l'économie de mouvement, la puissance tranquille que confère l'assurance d'un homme pleinement conscient de sa force.

De tout cela en résultait une séduction certaine mais n'expliquait toujours pas l'intérêt inhabituel de Shizuru à l'égard du Shinigami aux yeux de l'Otome. Il devait forcément y avoir autre chose, se dit-elle. Fouillant dans le rapport posé devant elle, elle n'en continuait pas moins d'observer le triangle formé par Kenpachi, Natsuki et Shizuru tout en écoutant l'homme continuer son récit. Elle nota vaguement qu'il avait parlé d'avoir rejoint un groupe différent des Shinigamis, et qu'il y eut des difficultés à cause de cela, notamment la confiscation de son sabre. Mais ce qui la força à détourner son attention du rapport fut un mouvement général autour de la table.

La troisième des Cinq Piliers écoutait avec attention le récit du prisonnier, s'intéressant plus particulièrement aux techniques de combat utilisées. Elle n'hésitait pas à lui demander des précisions au milieu de son histoire, et il répondait à ses requêtes de bonne grâce. Peu à peu, doucement mais sûrement, la méfiance qu'elle affichait au départ fit place à un véritable intérêt, et elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas le montrer trop clairement. Mais elle n'en n'oubliait pas pour autant son but premier qui était d'interroger le prisonnier sur les circonstances de son arrivée à Garderobe. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs un peu gênée par cela car sous le prétexte de la sécurité des Otome, elle en profitait pour assouvir sa curiosité par rapport à Kenpachi. Le baiser qu'il lui avait volé lors de leur combat l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer, et depuis elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. La seule autre personne à lui faire autant d'effet était pourtant assise juste à côté d'elle et Shizuru se sentit perturbée. Comment est-ce possible ? se disait-elle. Pourquoi ce simple baiser me perturbe-t-il autant ? Personne ne m'avait intéressé jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Natsuki. Et personne d'autre n'a réussi à me faire vibrer ainsi depuis. Je l'avoue, j'aime séduire et mon rang de Mai-Star m'y aide beaucoup, mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin que de simples caresses ou un baiser sur la joue. Et seules les filles arrivent à éveiller mon intérêt d'habitude, alors pourquoi un homme ? Il arrive à peine et met toute l'école en émoi. Il déclenche un capharnaüm de tous les diables, abat la plupart de nos meilleures élèves et nous met en difficulté Natsuki et moi lors de notre combat. Et juste au moment où nous étions au pied du mur, il a fait _ça._ Normalement, quand un adversaire abat sa dernière carte, on l'attend avec un contre qui lui sera fatal. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un léger changement dans l'attitude du Shinigami. Elle vit son front se plisser, et sa voix trembler légèrement. Écoutant de nouveau, elle se rendit compte qu'il venait d'évoquer un passage lié à une grande souffrance. Il était en train d'expliquer que les Quincy – dont il avait rejoint un groupe – sont des humains dont le pouvoir spirituel rivalisait avec celui des Shinigamis quand Shizuru constata le changement. Personne ne l'avait encore remarqué, mais Kenpachi semblait avoir un peu plus de mal à trouver ses mots et butait un peu plus souvent sur les mots. Elle supposait que tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui et le fait d'avoir suivi de près sa progression dans leur langue lui permettait de voir cette modification. Elle s'aperçut à ce moment que le Shinigami leur avait caché la raison de ce changement. Se demandant ce qui causait ce silence, la jeune femme sentit néanmoins que cette modification devait être due à une forte émotion comme de la douleur ou de la tristesse.

Elle ne se trompait que de peu. Kenpachi fut pris au dépourvu par la soudaineté de sa souffrance. Ce n'était pas de l'affectation pour embellir son histoire, et Shizuru le sentait. Sans qu'il y en eût rien dit, elle en devinait à présent la cause. Kenpachi n'avait pas voulu révéler ainsi ses émotions et il était maintenant un peu embarrassé. Le chagrin l'avait pris par surprise et il espérait ne pas s'être trop dévoilé. Il essaya de reprendre contenance avant que quiconque ne puisse le remarquer et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas réalisé qu'il ne reverrait plus sa chère Misato, et il ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. La perte d'un être cher était un sentiment unanimement ressentie ; et cette démonstration inattendue provoqua la sympathie de l'Otome aux cheveux châtains et éveilla chez elle une compréhension qui dépassait sa curiosité et ne vit pas sa compagne froncer les sourcils et s'empourprer.

L'homme inspira un grand coup pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et se concentra sur la suite de son récit. Il omit cependant de citer le nom de la femme qui avait tant compté dans sa vie de Shinigami. Il occulta ainsi une bonne partie de son histoire la plus récente et regarda à nouveau l'assistance en reprenant le ton de conteur qu'il avait adopté depuis la question d'Arika.

Il décela alors chez ses interlocutrices une légère baisse d'attention. Peut-être que son récit leur semblait trop long ? Il décida néanmoins de continuer, étant donné que personne ne semblait vouloir l'arrêter. Il répondait aux différentes questions que Shizuru ou Yôko continuaient de lui poser à intervalles réguliers, mais seule le Saphir du Ciel Azuré écoutait vraiment à présent. En conséquence, s'il savait que les autres suivaient toujours son badinage, il s'adressait surtout à la plus jeune de la tablée. Il arrivait à la fin de son récit à présent. Reprenant son souffle, il entreprit de décrire les circonstances de son retour à la Soul Society avec ses amis Quincy pour affronter un Arrancar particulièrement puissant. Lorsqu'il aborda le combat en lui-même, Arika lui demanda comment il avait pu récupérer son Zanpakutô alors qu'il était confisqué.

- Très simple, répondit le Shinigami. Je pas pouvoir attaquer loin, comme Otome bleue, alors je pouvoir faire autre chose à la place. Comme le reprendre quand lui être loin de moi.

La jeune fille ne semblant pas comprendre comment il pouvait faire cela, il baissa sa main droite et prit une sorte de barre invisible de l'autre. Presque aussitôt, des flammes en jaillirent de part et d'autre. Arika poussa un cri en se relevant, imitée par les autres. L'Améthyste Pourpre et le Cristal des Glaces Argentées matérialisèrent instantanément leurs Robes de combat et la troisième des Piliers se rua sur le prisonnier, Element en avant pendant que sa compagne braquait son arme sur lui. Kenpachi ne cilla pas quand la lame de l'Otome pourpre s'arrêta sous sa gorge. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction. Le visage fermé et risquant un regard pour la jeune femme la plus proche, il remarqua à nouveau la flamme qui l'avait attiré la dernière fois et retint de justesse un sourire qui serait malvenu. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne bougea dans une atmosphère devenue subitement très pesante.

Kenpachi attendait. Il n'était pas en situation de force et savait qu'à présent à la moindre erreur de sa part, le moindre mouvement suspect pouvait lui coûter très cher. Aussi il ne bougerait pas, quoiqu'il arrive. Soudain, Yôko brisa le silence lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ce que le Shinigami avait fait apparaître. Reconnaissant envers la scientifique, Kenpachi retourna alors le poignet pour mettre les phalanges sur le dessus sans quitter l'Améthyste des yeux pour autant. Les autres constatèrent alors qu'au milieu des flammes à présent disparues était apparu un objet qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là et Natsuki écarquilla les yeux quand elle le reconnut. C'était le zanpakutô qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Impossible, pensa-t-elle. Mon bureau se trouve pourtant dans un autre bâtiment, et on ne peut pas le voir d'ici, même de l'extérieur. Alors, comment ?

L'Améthyste Pourpre également ne savait plus que penser. Elle avait bondi sur le prisonnier lorsqu'elle vit les flammes par pur réflexe, mais à présent qu'elle gardait sa lame sous la gorge de ce dernier, elle se mit à réfléchir. Elle pensait à tout son investissement auprès de Natsuki, lui assurant que le Shinigami ne représentait pas de menace sérieuse, et le voilà en train de leur démontrer que même enchaîné, il pouvait encore être dangereux. Il avait trahie sa confiance, et elle en était très déçue. Cependant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, Shizuru lui assura du regard qu'elle prendrait ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de lui, et qu'elle l'abattrait si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Seule, la jeune femme rousse n'avait pas bougé quand le prisonnier fit apparaitre les flammes. Connaissant elle-même l'art de la manipulation du feu, elle ajouta cette indication à tout ce qu'elle savait déjà sur lui. Décidément, la Natsuki a eu raison de faire appel à moi pour cet interrogatoire, songea-t-elle. Comme aucune hostilité n'émanait de l'homme lors de l'apparition des flammes, elle était restée sur sa chaise. Mais comprenant néanmoins les réactions de ses camarades, elle décida de calmer le jeu et se leva pour se diriger droit sur l'homme assis, passant ainsi derrière le Saphir Azuré. Elle savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre du Shinigami, et s'approcha donc de lui sans l'ombre d'un doute. Il venait de lui apporter la preuve que s'il l'avait désiré, il aurait pu s'échapper de l'Académie à peu près n'importe quand et ce, malgré la sécurité qui l'entourait. Ses menottes étaient faites de bois, après tout. Mais il ne s'était pas évadé.

Kenpachi sourit à l'Otome qui s'approchait de lui et soutenant son sabre avec ses deux mains, le lui tendit. Il l'avait observée tout au long de son récit, et pour raison qu'il ignorait, sentait que c'était elle qui le comprenait le mieux. Il ne fut donc pas surpris que ce soit elle qui l'approchât la première. Elle prit le zanpakutô dans ses mains, et il nota sa petite inclinaison du torse, comme si elle le remerciait de lui avoir remis son arme. Il devina aussitôt la raison de sa présence. Le respect qu'elle montrait envers le sabre, son absence de réaction face aux mots étrangers liés aux Shinigamis lors de ses explications, la compréhension qu'elle venait de lui montrer ne faisaient aucun doute là-dessus. Souriant de plus belle, il la vit changer le sabre de main, et le présenter à la Principale avec la poignée à sa gauche et le côté convexe du fourreau – côté de la lame – vers elle.

La scène en rappelait une autre au Cristal des Glaces Argentées. C'était la seconde fois qu'on lui remettait cette arme de cette manière en quelques semaines. Baissant son Element, elle s'en saisit et regarda droit dans les yeux de son amie aux cheveux flamboyants. Ce qu'elle y lut la convainquit d'arrêter là l'interrogatoire du Shinigami. D'un signe de tête, elle signifia à l'Améthyste Pourpre que tout danger était écarté. Dématérialisant sa Robe, Natsuki se tourna vers Yôko et Arika, qui s'étaient rapprochées d'elle, pendant que Shizuru l'imitait avant de rejoindre la table. La Principale leur parla à voix basse quelques instants, et se retournant vers le prisonnier, lui annonça que l'interrogatoire se terminait et qu'il devrait attendre dans la salle leur verdict final. Ramassant ensuite le dossier posé sur la table devant elle, elle prit ensuite la tête de la petite file qui sortait du cachot, laissant Kenpachi seul et encore enchaîné.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, le Shinigami se détendit enfin. Il était conscient d'avoir pris un risque, mais qui se révéla payant. Il sentait également avoir obtenu un allié de plus ainsi que de la réticence chez la jeune femme brune (Natsuki, s'il s'en souvenait bien). Mais ce devait être dû uniquement parce qu'en tant que dirigeante de Garderobe elle devait penser à la sécurité de ses étudiantes en priorité. Il la comprenait très bien, d'autant qu'il avait conscience de s'être comporté comme un danger potentiel vis-à-vis de l'Académie, même si ce n'était pas volontaire. Il attendit ainsi quelques temps, perdu dans ses pensées, quand la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois.


	8. Chapitre 8 Décision

**Chapitre Huitième**

**Décision**

Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la salle porte – donnant sur une autre salle annexe des cachots – et après avoir renvoyé les gardes auprès de celles présentes devant la salle d'interrogatoire, Natsuki se tourna vers son amie à la mèche rebelle.

- Tu as dû comprendre pourquoi je t'ai fait venir à présent, fit la Principale. Tu es la mieux placée pour me dire si cet homme raconte la vérité, et je ne cacherai pas que ton avis pèsera lourd dans la balance.

Sentant tous les regards converger vers elle, l'Otome rousse s'assit sur une des chaises présentes dans la salle, par ailleurs semblable à celle où Kenpachi était enchaîné, à la différence près que la table rectangulaire se trouvait au centre de la pièce en lieu et place d'une chaise dotée de chaînes. Elle connaissait la réponse qu'elle allait donner avant même que Natsuki ne lui posât la question. Rassemblant donc les arguments qu'elle avancerait, elle ferma les yeux. Puis prenant une inspiration, elle répondit à la question du deuxième Pilier.

- Oui, je l'ai compris dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur lui. Je me suis demandée pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire réprobateur. Mais je comprends qu'il t'ait perturbée. J'ai cru moi aussi qu'il venait de mon pays, et maintenant je peux te le dire : cet homme ne vient pas de Zipang. Mais je comprends que tu aies fait appel à mes services. Ses vêtements, son langage, et même son arme son très semblables à celles que l'on trouve là-bas. Cependant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ment, reprit-elle avant que quiconque eut pu dire un mot. Son histoire paraît invraisemblable mais n'est pas dénuée de logique. J'aurais même tendance à le croire si ce qu'il appelle "spiriton" existe. Vous savez, il me rappelle certains combattants de Zipang dans son attitude et sa façon de nous tester. Rien n'indique qu'il soit un ennemi de l'Académie. Et si comme on le pense, il est effectivement sorti d'un portail comme celui utilisé par les Asward, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à nous mentir, ne sachant rien de la situation autour de lui.

Le fait qu'il soit lui aussi un manipulateur de feu influe peut-être mon jugement, mais je suis sûre que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Après avoir attendu qu'il ait fait ses preuves, bien sûr. Pendant ce temps, on pourrait le garder ici encore un peu surtout si comme Shizuru le pense, nos vrais ennemis, ceux qui ont envoyé l'homme qui est mort, ignorent son existence. Cacher sa présence est probablement notre priorité numéro un.

Et son rang de Shinigami. C'est ce qui me perturbe le plus. Chez nous on croit que des esprits viennent récupérer nos âmes lorsque nous mourrons. Ce sont des sortes de déités très respectées car ce sont elles qui décident de nous envoyer en enfer ou au paradis. Ce qu'il a décrit ressemble beaucoup à ce que j'avais appris sur eux quand je vivais encore là-bas. Et puis, comme je l'ai déjà dit, s'il est sorti d'un portail comme celui utilisé par les Asward, il n'aurait pas pu se faire téléporter depuis un endroit comme Zipang, mais plutôt d'une autre dimension, d'un autre monde. Tout cela corrobore son récit, et personnellement, je le crois, aussi incroyable que soit son histoire.

Un silence se fit après cette déclaration, pendant lequel Natsuki interrogea sa compagne du regard. Celle-ci, bien qu'ayant un peu plus de doutes sur le danger que pouvait représenter Kenpachi pour Garderobe, était globalement de l'avis de la Mai-star à la crinière flamboyante. Elle acquiesça donc légèrement lorsque son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme brune, qui reprit la parole.

- Bien. Yôko, Arika, avez-vous des éléments à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais connaitre vos avis avant de me décider.

D'après le ton de la Principale, Yôko savait qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision quand à l'avenir de leur prisonnier. Elle en fut soulagée pour ses futures expériences, en même temps qu'un peu de honte se faisait sentir. Penser en ces termes n'était pas digne d'une résidente de l'Académie, mais la gardienne des Otome en elle ne pouvait effacer complètement la scientifique. L'infirmière secoua donc la tête négativement.

Arika, elle, voyait en Kenpachi non pas celui qui l'avait battue si facilement lors de son arrivée, mais quelqu'un qui pouvait sérieusement aider les étudiantes à s'améliorer. Son expérience, sa vaillance au combat et la sincérité ressentie quand il racontait son histoire l'avait convaincue qu'il disait la vérité. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, elle se doutait que si l'envie lui en prenait, le Shinigami pourrait représenter une menace terrible pour l'Académie. Elle en fit donc part à la Principale, qui prit en compte sa réserve.

Balayant du regard les quatre visages en face d'elle, Natsuki s'appuya sur la porte de bois derrière elle et réfléchit quelques instants quand à l'avenir du Shinigami gardé dans leurs murs. Elle ne pouvait le relâcher, leurs ennemis ne connaissant probablement pas son existence. Et leur donner l'information que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant pouvait être invoqué par leur arme était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait au monde. D'un autre côté, l'attitude de Shizuru vis-à-vis de Kenpachi se faisait douloureusement ressentir dans son cœur. Elle décida donc d'écouter sa raison quand une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit. Elle réfléchit rapidement aux tenants et aux aboutissants de son idée, et fit part de sa décision finale aux autres.

- Je vois que tout le monde ici est d'accord pour dire que le dénommé Kenpachi n'a fait qu'user de légitime défense, énonça Natsuki. Il est vrai que si l'une d'entre nous s'était trouvée dans la même situation, nous n'aurions pas agi très différemment. Mais l'idée de laisser un homme en liberté dans l'enceinte de l'école ne me plait pas. Je viens cependant d'avoir une idée qui pourrait arranger tout le monde : faisons passer le prisonnier pour un voyageur de Zipang venu à Windbloom pour visiter la princesse Mai. Il logerait au restaurant sous couvert de faire son travail de garde royal sur ordre de Sa Sainteté Tokiha Takumi qui s'inquiète pour sa grande sœur. Enfin, si ladite princesse est d'accord, termina la Principale en tournant une nouvelle fois son regard vers son amie de longue date. Pour plusieurs raisons, reprit-elle, ce serait la solution idéale : son apparence ferait très bien l'affaire et il pourrait ainsi récupérer son arme. De plus, vous êtes tous deux comme tu l'avais dit des manipulateurs de feu et donc vous pourriez apprendre l'un de l'autre. Et comme sa langue a l'air d'être assez proche de celle de Zipang pour que tu puisses le comprendre sans difficulté, tu pourrais continuer de lui apprendre la nôtre.

Mai ne voulait pas répondre tout de suite, et pensa à l'idée qui lui avait été soumise. Elle savait qu'une autre raison poussait son amie à vouloir éloigner l'homme de l'Académie, mais il était évident que l'apparition de quelqu'un d'aussi puissant d'un coup pourrait attirer l'attention, surtout si son apparence était atypique. Puis, elle se souvint que le passage de son frère dans le royaume avait marqué l'esprit des gens et qu'ils avaient été impressionnés par le niveau des guerriers de leur pays, qui pouvaient rivaliser avec des Otome d'un certain niveau. Et la sollicitude de son frère envers elle était de notoriété publique. Ne s'était-il pas échappé lors de son voyage vers Windbloom pour essayer de retrouver sa trace par lui-même directement là où elle avait vécu, quitte à mettre sa fragile santé en danger ? Il lui restait quelques pièces à l'étage du restaurant. Il serait facile d'y aménager une chambre, surtout dans le style épuré de Zipang. Elle pourrait aussi lui dispenser ses cours tout en faisant la cuisine. Il apprendrait le métier de la restauration et pourrait s'exercer à parler avec les clients. L'Otome se mit soudain à sourire : elle n'avait pas encore accepté la proposition du Cristal des Glaces qu'elle imaginait déjà le futur emploi du temps de Kenpachi. Relevant la tête, elle fit signe qu'elle était d'accord pour accueillir l'ancien prisonnier chez elle.

Yôko intervint en arguant que si l'on ajoutait qu'il venait également pour mener une enquête sur la formation des Otome, il pourrait aller et venir assez librement à l'Académie sans éveiller les soupçons, sans compter que cela permettrait de garder un œil plus facilement sur lui. Elle émit l'idée quand elle s'aperçut qu'avec cette solution, elle perdait un précieux cobaye. Mais avec cette seconde "mission", elle pourrait toujours travailler sur le Shinigami.

La Principale fronça les sourcils en entendant l'idée du Professeur, qui contrariait un peu la sienne, mais devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'était pas dénuée de logique et d'intérêt. Yôko s'intéresse de près aux techniques de Kenpachi, ce n'est un secret pour personne, et si cela pouvait lui permettre de renforcer la technologie de la matérialisation, cela ne serait pas si mal, pensa Natsuki. Elle hésitait cependant, car si d'un côté le contrôle sur les allées et venues de Kenpachi l'intéressait, le savoir près de Shizuru l'inquiétait. Elle crevait de jalousie mais refusant de l'avouer devant les autres, elle accepta la proposition de Yôko.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Kenpachi tourna instinctivement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans cette direction. S'il ne fut pas surpris de voir une Perle, il le fut plus par l'absence des jeunes femmes venues l'interroger plus tôt dans la soirée. Il pensait qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles serait présente à ce moment. L'étudiante détacha les chaînes qui lui retenaient les chevilles, mais se contenta libérer les accoudoirs de la chaise, gardant ainsi une paire de chaînons sur les menottes. S'en saisissant, elle tira dessus pour forcer le Shinigami à se lever, ce qu'il fit sans opposer de résistance, tout heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Elle le mena à travers un autre dédale de couloirs tout aussi sombre que ceux qu'il avait traversé avec Shizuru en venant. Il remarqua néanmoins que l'escorte qui le suivait était moins importante, ce qui lui fit penser à une décision qui lui serait favorable. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne recevrait pas de réponse. Le Shinigami se contenta donc de suivre celle qui le précédait docilement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte ressemblant à n'importe laquelle des autres, ils s'arrêtèrent et la Perle frappa trois coups secs qui résonnèrent dans le vide.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Kenpachi entra dans la nouvelle salle à la suite de l'élève qui l'avait guidé jusque là. Quand elle s'arrêta, il vit que Natsuki et les autres avaient pris place dans le même ordre sur une table identique à celle de la salle où il avait été retenu. L'étudiante s'excusa et prit congé en laissant trainer au sol les chaînes qui servaient de laisse à Kenpachi et qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Obéissant au signe de la main que lui fit la jeune femme brune se tenant au centre de la tablée, Arika se leva et détacha les menottes des poignets du Shinigami puis les plaça sur la table avant de reprendre sa place.

Un moment passa, pendant lequel personne n'osa prendre la parole. Kenpachi guettait la moindre réaction venant de la tablée en se frottant les poignets, mais la faible lueur émanant des bougies près de la porte n'éclairait pas assez les visages des jeunes femmes pour qu'il puisse y lire quoi que ce soit. Il se doutait néanmoins de la nature de son verdict, vu qu'on l'avait libéré de ses entraves. Ne voulant pas brusquer les choses, surtout après son coup d'éclat précédent, il opta encore une fois pour la solution d'attendre que les autres fissent le premier pas.

Il n'en était pas de même chez les Otome. Voir ainsi le Shinigami libre de ses chaînes ne les rassurait guère, malgré la déclaration de Mai. Yôko réprima ainsi un frisson lorsqu'Arika retira les menottes des poignets du prisonnier. Pourtant, mis à part elle et Shizuru, personne n'avait passé autant de temps avec lui. Elle était même arrivée au stade où elle le croyait sans mettre en doute ce qu'il disait. Cependant, après ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle attendait donc fébrilement que quelqu'un se décidât à parler, mais personne ne semblait vouloir prendre cette initiative. Regardant discrètement la Principale, elle comprit aussitôt l'hésitation de cette dernière : le souvenir des flammes dans les mains du prisonnier était encore trop récent.

Natsuki ne cherchait pas gagner du temps ou quoi que ce soit, elle ne se sentait juste pas très rassurée de voir le Shinigami libre de ses mouvements. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, Shizuru était encore étendue inconsciente sur le sol, les Perle encore vaillantes après leur affrontement avec le nouveau prisonnier accourant au mausolée voir ce qu'il s'y passait. En repensant à ce moment, elle fut prise un instant par une peur rétrospective pour sa compagne. Elle regretta aussitôt son jugement final sur le Shinigami, et ce fut la présence rassurante de son amie de longue date à sa gauche qui la calma. Sa raison lui disait qu'en tant que Principale de Garderobe, l'homme ne représentait pas une menace dans l'immédiat et qu'en plus il quitterait bientôt l'enceinte de l'Académie. Ce qui rassurait son cœur de femme. Sentant une main prendre la sienne, elle se tourna vers sa compagne qui lui souriait tendrement. Encouragée, Natsuki prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

Shizuru observait elle aussi les réactions de son prisonnier, et son avis était très partagé. En le voyant ainsi, on ne se douterait pas qu'il a été capable de tenir tête à deux des cinq Piliers après avoir défait la quasi-totalité de l'Académie sans pour autant causer de graves blessures à quiconque. On ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, et ce qui était connu semblait trop incroyable pour être vrai. Elle avait envie de croire en Kenpachi, mais ses réactions ne parlaient pas pour lui. Après tout le temps passé à enseigner auprès du prisonnier ces dernières semaines, elle avait développé une sorte d'affection envers lui.

Mais sa confiance placée dans le Shinigami fut rudement malmenée lors de son interrogatoire plus tôt dans la soirée. Et à présent, en le regardant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider à son sujet. La déclaration de Mai lui revint alors en mémoire et se souvenant du caractère un peu joueur et casse-cou que Kenpachi avait montré pendant son combat contre elle, Shizuru décida de donner une seconde chance à l'homme au shihakusho noir. Reportant son attention sur sa compagne, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci n'avait toujours pas parlé. La fébrilité dont elle faisait preuve à ce moment la rapprochait de l'étudiante qu'elle avait été. Une bouffée de tendresse nostalgique l'envahit, et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Cherchant dans la pénombre la main de Natsuki, la jeune femme la serra doucement lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent ceux de sa compagne.

Après avoir enlevé les menottes de Kenpachi, le Saphir Azuré rejoignit sa place et sentit une atmosphère d'hésitation autour de la tablée. Elle comprenait très bien ce sentiment, étant donné qu'elle-même le partageait à l'égard du prisonnier. Mais de toutes les personnes présentes, c'était sûrement elle la plus indécise vis-à-vis du Shinigami. Arika connaissait le potentiel de destruction de Kenpachi pour en avoir été la première victime. Et cela la fascinait et la terrifiait en même temps. Car s'il décidait de se ranger aux côtés de l'Académie, les étudiantes – incluant sa personne – pourraient bénéficier d'une formation au combat de haut niveau moyennant tractations avec la Principale et l'intéressé. Mais s'il rejoignait le camp de l'intrus qu'elle avait repéré ce fameux soir, Garderobe se retrouverait en bien fâcheuse posture. Cependant, Mai qui avait toute sa confiance, semblait croire en lui et la Principale suivait l'avis de son amie. Aussi, Arika se contenta-t-elle de rester silencieuse, attendant la suite des évènements.

Reculant sa chaise, Natsuki attira l'attention de tout le monde lorsqu'elle se leva. Fixant Kenpachi droit dans les yeux, elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de sa décision finale.

- Kenpachi, fit-t-elle. Après délibération de notre réunion spéciale, en tant que Principale de Garderobe j'ai décidé de vous accorder le bénéfice du doute. Vous êtes donc libre. Mais, ajouta la Principale, vous resterez sous la garde de l'Académie. Nous avons décidé, moi et les autres personnes présentes ici, de vous faire passer pour un envoyé spécial venu de Zipang, dans le cadre d'un échange culturel avec l'Académie Garderobe. Bien entendu, ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de votre arrivée chez nous a été classé en secret confidentiel. Nous nous attendons donc à une grande discrétion de votre part à ce sujet. Les étudiantes croiront à cette version également, et je vous laisse deviner le sort qui vous attend si nous apprenions qu'il y a eu une fuite d'information. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Monsieur le Shinigami ?

Après avoir attendu que Kenpachi eut acquiescé, la jeune femme poursuivit en désignant de la main son amie aux cheveux de feu :

- Je vous présente la Princesse Divine du Royaume de Zipang, Tokiha Mai. Elle est également la Mai-Star numéro cent neuf, le Rubis Flamboyant. C'est elle qui assurera votre hébergement ainsi que vos repas. En "retour", vous viendrez tous les jours à l'académie pour que Yôko puisse continuer à vous examiner. Nous ferons ainsi jusqu'à ce nous en sachions plus sur les personnes qui sont liées à votre arrivée. Votre transfert aura lieu demain matin, en attendant vous resterez dans vos quartiers. Ce sera tout.

D'un geste, le Cristal des Glaces signifia la fin de la réunion. Pendant que Kenpachi se faisait raccompagner par le Saphir Azuré et l'Améthyste Pourpre, il glissa un œil vers la jeune femme brune, qui discutait à voix basse des derniers détails de son transfert avec l'Otome rousse. Il vit Yôko les approcher et remercier la Principale de lui permettre de continuer ses tests sur le Shinigami. S'il se sentait soulagé par la décision rendue par la Principale, il se demandait quelles nouvelles aventures l'avenir lui réservait alors qu'il se couchait pour la dernière fois dans l'éden de jeunes filles qu'était l'Académie Garderobe. Du moins le croyait-il.


	9. Chapitre 9 Atermoiements

**Chapitre Neuvième**

Atermoiements

La jeune femme surveillait d'un œil morne les rayons qui se trouvaient devant elle quand un tintement familier se fit entendre. Dans un réflexe, elle réajusta le grand manteau bleu posé sur ses épaules et regretta par la pensée l'absence de sa collègue. Leur numéro était en effet bien plus impressionnant à deux que toute seule. Mais avec une fièvre comme la sienne, il valait mieux qu'elle reste au lit le temps de se rétablir. Lorsque le client entra dans la boutique, elle avait déjà accroché son sourire le plus commercial sur ses lèvres et lança son "Bienvenue à Backstage !" rituel. Aussitôt après, elle sut que ce client ne serait intéressé par aucun des articles qu'elle vendait. Son expérience ne pouvait pas la tromper. Quelque chose dans le regard, l'attitude de cet homme lui indiquait qu'il ne s'intéresserait en rien à ce qu'elle vendait habituellement.

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de rester bouche bée après qu'il eut enlevé sa capuche : c'était clairement l'un des plus beaux hommes qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. De longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et entouraient un visage fin, aux traits délicats. Il se mouvait avec une grâce presque féline malgré les plis amples de la cape usée qu'il portait. Mais plus que tout cela, c'était le sourire ravageur qu'il lui adressa qui coupa le souffle à la vendeuse. L'homme était déjà suffisamment beau pour qu'à peu près n'importe quelle femme se retournât sur son passage, mais lorsqu'il se mettait à sourire, une subtile redistribution de la lumière, une discrète alchimie se créait et le rendait encore plus beau, si cela pouvait être possible.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme se ressaisit pourtant rapidement quand elle vit son client approcher du comptoir. Lui souriant en retour, cette fois-ci non pas avec celui de la vendeuse mais avec celui de la femme, elle lui demanda ce qu'il désirait.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isley Ignir, journaliste indépendant et un peu vagabond comme vous pouvez le constater, se présenta l'homme. J'étais déjà venu il y a quelques temps, et j'avais eu alors affaire avec l'une de vos collègues. Vous a-t-elle parlé de notre entrevue ?

- Non, mais je ne regrette pas la surprise, répondit la jeune femme brune. Si vous vouliez la voir, sachez qu'elle est malade pour le moment, et sera probablement absente encore quelques jours. Mais si je peux vous aider… ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus suave.

Ce faisant, elle se pencha en avant, s'appuyant des coudes sur le comptoir. Elle espérait ainsi attirer un autre genre d'attention de son interlocuteur avec la vue plongeante sur le décolleté qu'offrait le bustier à baleines blanc qu'elle portait.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez m'aider, enchaina Isley, saisissant l'occasion. Le journal pour lequel je travaille actuellement tient une chronique sur la vie à l'Académie Garderobe, et dans le métier il est préférable de pouvoir confirmer les informations que je recueille par plusieurs sources différentes, comprenez-vous.

Le changement de ton et l'attitude de la jeune femme ne lui échappa pas, et il comptait en profiter. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et remarqua qu'elle les avait presque aussi verts que les siens, pareils à une émeraude, grâce à des lentilles.

- J'aurais donc quelques questions à vous poser, reprit-il. Il y a quelques semaines, il y a eu un grand flash de lumière et du bruit au milieu de la nuit à l'Académie. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. L'Académie a été très discrète à ce sujet, comme sur la plupart des choses qu'il s'y passe. Mais d'après la rumeur la plus vraisemblable, le Professeur Yôko n'y serait pas pour rien. Il est de notoriété publique qu'elle adore les anciens artefacts datant de l'ère de la colonisation, mais ces derniers temps, elle est devenue très active sur le marché. Elle aurait même fait faire certaines pièces sur mesure. Il est donc possible qu'elle soit sur le point de mettre au point une quelconque invention et que son expérimentation ait causé de l'agitation à l'Académie. Mais je le répète, ce n'est qu'une rumeur…

Isley nota le témoignage sur un petit carnet qu'il avait sorti de sous sa cape de voyage, et continua de poser des questions. La jeune femme lui répondait de façon de plus en plus lascive, ramenant de temps en temps une mèche de ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son oreille et le sourire languissant aux lèvres. Elle percevait chez son interlocuteur un intérêt autre que purement journalistique à son égard, et cela l'incitait à redoubler d'efforts. Mais l'homme se révélait être pugnace et il continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux ne trompa cependant personne.

Quand le journaliste n'eut plus de questions, il referma son petit carnet, le remit à sa place sous sa cape et décocha son meilleur sourire à l'interviewée, qui en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte après l'avoir chaudement remerciée, puis pris par une inspiration soudaine, se retourna vers la vendeuse. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, elle le devança en lui annonçant l'heure à laquelle elle fermait la boutique le soir. Un peu surpris, Isley saisit néanmoins sa chance, et l'invita pour un dîner le soir même. Mais ajoutant qu'étant arrivé récemment, il connaissait mal Windbloom et la laisserait donc choisir l'endroit. Acceptant avec un plaisir non dissimulé, la jeune femme souriait encore largement bien après le départ de son bel Apollon.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand la Principale entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, fit-elle, un peu surprise par cette visite si tardive.

Une jeune femme fit son apparition. On ne distinguait que les contours de sa silhouette dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais Natsuki la reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Ah, Shizuru, c'est toi.

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? Peut-être une de tes maîtresses ? répondit l'Otome sur un ton taquin.

- Q-Que racontes-tu ? J-J-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne ! s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix plus aigüe que d'habitude et les joues écarlates.

Shizuru, qui était toujours postée devant l'entrée de la pièce, souriait largement. Contente d'avoir embarrassé sa compagne, elle chercha néanmoins à s'excuser de son comportement. Elle se dirigea donc droit sur le bureau éclairé par la pleine lune. Posant ses deux mains dessus après en avoir écarté les nombreux dossiers qui l'encombraient, elle fit la moue en détournant légèrement les yeux.

- Excuse-moi, susurra-t-elle.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'excuser ? bouda la jeune femme assise. Tu sais très bien que jamais je n'aurais le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de choses.

Du bout des doigts, Shizuru attrapa le menton de Natsuki et la força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir blessée. Tu as eu une journée et une soirée bien difficiles avec cet interrogatoire, je le sais, et je voulais juste te voir sourire.

Ce faisant, elle se rapprocha encore de sa compagne, et posa son front contre le sien. Shizuru était si proche que Natsuki sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle sentit également ses défenses vaciller dangereusement, mais refusait encore de s'avouer vaincue pour autant.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, chuchota finalement la Principale, s'abandonnant enfin après quelques secondes passées ainsi contre sa bien-aimée.

Pour toute réponse, Shizuru se recula un peu et embrassa les lèvres brûlantes qui s'offraient à elle. Elle grimpa ensuite à genoux sur le bureau, ses lèvres toujours plaquées contre celles de Natsuki. Celle-ci passa alors une main dans l'abondante chevelure châtain de son amie.

- C'est une très bonne idée, ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu vois, je le savais, lui répondit Shizuru de la même manière.

Elle se retira et, faisant le tour du bureau, alla se placer sur les genoux de Natsuki, qui de son côté se coula au fond du fauteuil pour s'installer plus confortablement après avoir retiré son col. Embrassant toujours sa partenaire, Shizuru commença à la déparer de son grand manteau bleu, puis de son corset. Les rejetant loin d'elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains jouait à présent avec les mamelons érigés de la Principale avec sa langue, puis se mit à les pincer délicatement avec ses dents. Natsuki frissonna en gémissant de plaisir. Jouant toujours avec la poitrine ferme et délicate de son amante, Shizuru lui caressait tendrement la peau qui se trouvait sous les seins, avant de commencer à faire glisser sa main vers le nombril.

Soudain, Natsuki se leva et prit sa partenaire dans ses bras pour mieux la plaquer contre la fraîche baie vitrée située derrière son bureau. Changement de situation : c'était maintenant la cadette qui avait le contrôle sur le corps de son Onee-Sama, son aînée. Lentement, elle la déshabilla complètement. Puis s'agenouillant devant Shizuru et le panorama de l'Académie de nuit, elle introduisit sa langue dans la fente humide de son amie tout en lui caressant légèrement les jambes. Natsuki entendait la respiration de Shizuru s'accélérer au rythme de ses caresses en même temps qu'une chaude humidité se propageait entre ses propres cuisses. Se relevant, elle embrassa à son tour son amante en se plaquant contre elle.

Quand la jeune femme brune la sentit enlacer son cou de ses bras, elle retira son pantacourt, et quand Shizuru fit passer ses doigts sous sa culotte, elle la laissa l'enlever pour elle. Natsuki assura ensuite sa position en écartant un peu les jambes. Profitant de cette ouverture, Shizuru s'abandonna contre la vitre à présent réchauffée par son corps et glissa sa jambe droite dans l'entrejambe de sa partenaire. Prenant appui avec son pied contre la baie, elle se mit à lui caresser les replis de sa féminité brûlants de plaisir avec la cuisse. Elle sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle sentit la cyprine lui couvrir la jambe.

De son côté, Natsuki approfondissait son exploration du corps de Shizuru en enfilant deux doigts à l'intérieur de la chaude ouverture. Elle agitait ses doigts doucement, explorant chaque crête, chaque repli pour donner ainsi plus de plaisir à sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle trouva le petit organe érectile, Shizuru se dégagea de son long baiser pour pousser un gémissement plaintif tout en se serrant encore plus étroitement à sa compagne. Elle la désirait, elle voulait fusionner avec elle dans un seul et même corps et sentait que son désir était réciproque. Elles se caressaient mutuellement de cette façon quand soudain, criant le nom de son amante, les nerfs et les muscles tendus à l'extrême, Shizuru sentit approcher le point culminant.

L'espace d'un instant qui sembla éternel, ses cris, venus du fond de sa gorge, s'élevèrent au diapason de ceux de Natsuki qui répétait son nom sans relâche tandis qu'elles atteignaient ensemble le paroxysme du plaisir. Puis, avec un sentiment de délivrance exquis, elles se laissèrent doucement glisser sur le sol, pantelantes. Pendant un long moment, on entendit que le bruit de leurs respirations. Elles auraient bien été incapables de bouger. Elles s'étaient données totalement l'une à l'autre, et même si elles savaient que c'était à présent fini, elles n'avaient aucune envie que l'expérience qu'elles venaient de vivre ne se termine.

- Je t'aime… murmura Natsuki dans le creux de l'oreille de son amie quand elle eut repris assez de souffle pour pouvoir parler.

Shizuru afficha un sourire tendre et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Posant ensuite à nouveau son front sur celui de la jeune femme brune, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder encore un peu. Natsuki s'était assoupie et laissait sa tête reposer sur l'épaule qui se trouvait près d'elle. Comme elle commençait à frissonner, Shizuru l'allongea doucement sur le sol pour aller chercher le grand manteau bleu et l'en recouvrit. Puis posant sa propre robe en travers de ses épaules, elle porta la belle endormie dans ses bras vers leur chambre, où elle la déposa sur le grand lit tout en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller.

S'allongeant près du corps, elle contempla une fois encore les courbes pleines de grâce de sa bien-aimée. Elle est tellement belle au clair de lune, songea-t-elle lorsqu'elle se redressa sur un coude pour contempler le visage de sa douce. Mais un fort sentiment de gêne taraudait la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle, tout à l'heure dans le bureau, Shizuru s'était surprise à penser à Kenpachi. Qu'il la troublait beaucoup, elle le savait, mais en réalisant qu'elle le désirait à ce moment précis était nouveau et cela la perturbait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Cependant, elle pouvait être sûre que son émoi ne pouvait pas avoir échappé à Natsuki, pas plus que ses atermoiements. En tant qu'Otome membre des Cinq Piliers, ses sentiments personnels venaient après les intérêts de l'Académie : elle n'y avait donc guère prêté d'attention. Mais à présent que les doutes qui pesaient sur Shinigami semblaient s'être dissipés pour l'instant, son trouble revenait avec la force d'une tempête. Rabattant la couverture sur le corps nu de Natsuki, elle se leva ensuite, et s'enveloppant du manteau qui portait encore l'odeur et la chaleur de sa compagne, elle marcha vers la grande vitre qui couvrait tout un côté de la chambre et fixa un point sans le voir.

Se souvenant de ses interrogations plus tôt dans la journée, Shizuru se sentait perdue, déchirée entre ses profonds sentiments pour sa compagne de longue date d'un côté, et ceux, troublants, qu'elle commençait à éprouver vis-à-vis de Kenpachi. Ce qui la gênait le plus ne se trouvait dans le fait qu'elle aimât l'un plus que l'autre, mais plutôt qu'elle les aimait tous les deux. Elle avait déjà pu apprécier la vive intelligence du Shinigami et éprouver sa force, mais plus que tout cela, c'était le charme d'autant plus puissant car inconscient qui émanait de lui qui l'attirait. Et elle ne doutait pas que Natsuki connaissait ses sentiments à l'égard de leur ancien prisonnier.

Natsuki, pensa-t-elle soudain, je ne sais pas comment faire pour le lui dire. Comment lui annoncer qu'elle n'est plus la seule dans mon cœur, qu'elle doit le partager, et avec un homme en plus ? Car oui, j'éprouve des sentiments pour lui, aussi incroyable cela peut-il paraître. Il aime à me taquiner, me provoquer mais à sa place, je n'aurais pas agi bien différemment. Ne l'avais-je pas déjà fait avec Natsuki ? Elle était si pure, si vulnérable à l'époque, se souvint-elle avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Même maintenant sa naïveté me plait encore, bien plus que tout le reste. Mais pourquoi Kenpachi hante-t-il mes pensées ? Pourquoi ai-je pensé à lui, à ce moment en plus ? Comment ai-je pu le désirer ? Poussant un soupir de mécontentement, Shizuru secoua la tête, espérant chasser ainsi toutes les pensées qui embrouillaient son esprit. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup de s'intéresser à quelqu'un alors qu'elle avait déjà une personne qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le son étouffé de pas légers qui s'approchaient d'elle. Elle sursauta lorsque deux bras entourèrent tendrement sa taille, et sentit une tête à la longue chevelure brune se poser sur son épaule. Oubliant ses doutes, un doux sentiment l'envahit en tandis que que les suaves effluves émanant de sa compagne lui emplissaient les narines.

- Je croyais que tu étais profondément endormie, fit Shizuru, se blottissant contre elle.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment dormir quand tu n'es pas près de moi, surtout après ce qui vient de se passer, s'entendit-elle répondre. C'était vraiment une bonne idée, je me sens tellement bien maintenant.

À peine la phrase se terminait-elle que Shizuru sentit deux lèvres se poser sur son cou. Fermant les yeux et rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle les laissa faire pleuvoir de doux baisers sur la totalité de la gorge qu'elle leur offrait. Se retournant ensuite, elle embrassa passionnément ces lèvres qui lui venaient de lui faire tant de bien et se dit qu'elle avait bien de la chance d'avoir une telle compagne. La sentant réagir favorablement à ses caresses, elle se dit que le moment ne se montrait pas propice à s'attarder sur de mauvaises pensées. Natsuki ne semblant pas songer à autre chose non plus, elle décida qu'il était temps de prendre sa revanche sur sa compagne. Elle la repoussa donc doucement vers le grand lit, fit tomber le manteau de ses épaules et offrit tout ce qui se trouvait en son pouvoir à Natsuki. Et celle-ci n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

Le ciel d'un bleu sans nuage augurait une bonne journée pour l'homme. Mais eût-il plu des cordes, il aurait tout de même trouvé la journée magnifique, tant son excitation était grande. Après avoir connu une période de détention doublée du sentiment d'incertitude sur son avenir, pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur en toute liberté remplissait Kenpachi de joie. Certes, la compagnie de Mai et les regards suspicieux des quelques Perles qu'il croisa lors de cette sortie lui rappela les évènements du soir de sa première visite à l'Académie Garderobe, mais il ne leur en tint pas rigueur au regard de son comportement cette soirée-là.

On lui avait annoncé que le Rubis Flamboyant serait sa garante, aussi lui obéit-il sans poser de question lorsqu'elle se présenta, son Zanpakutô dans les mains, dans les quartiers qui servaient jusque là de cellule au Shinigami. Après qu'il eut accroché son sabre au côté, elle le mena à l'extérieur et dès qu'il vit la lumière du jour, un regard vers elle lui apprit qu'il pouvait partir en avant pour en profiter. Un instant ébloui par la lumière du jour, qu'il n'avait toujours pas vue depuis qu'il était arrivé, il profita de ce moment en levant la tête les yeux fermés, offrant son visage au ciel. Mai le rejoignit et le laissa ainsi quelques secondes, consciente de ce qu'il ressentait.

Lorsque Kenpachi ouvrit les yeux, sa vision lui sembla plus nette. Il détailla le paysage autour de lui, les arbres, les fleurs et les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. La propriété, très vaste selon ses propres critères, comportait de nombreux bâtiments agencés dans un immense jardin. Il en avait eu une idée de grandeur lorsqu'il mit le pied sur le parvis du mausolée de Shinso le soir de son arrivée, mais entre les deux Otome qui l'attendaient et l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'avait pu en prendre la pleine mesure. Mais il ne s'attarda pas davantage là-dessus : son guide s'étant remis en marche, il se hâta de la rejoindre. De toute façon, selon le programme de la Principale, il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour visiter les installations plus tard. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers le portail principal de l'Académie, où quelqu'un les amènerait chez Mai : la Vallée Noire.

Ce lieu encore récemment considéré comme mythique sert de résidence au Rubis Flamboyant et à son Master, ainsi qu'à de nombreuses autres personnes depuis sa réapparition. Lorsque les premiers colons venus de l'espace avaient débarqué sur cette nouvelle planète inhabitée, ils choisirent et s'installèrent dans cette vallée pour y développer leur technologie. L'Harmonium, l'arme ultime capable d'annihiler des villes entières sur un simple désir et détruite par Natsuki, a d'ailleurs été conçue là-bas. Disparue au cours de la Guerre des Douze Royaumes, celle-là même qui prit fin à l'arrivée de Shinso, la première Otome, elle avait été depuis recherchée activement par les membres de Schwartz.

Cette organisation clandestine avait pour but premier de récupérer le savoir perdu des premiers colons, mais Garderobe ayant conservé et scellé une grande partie ce savoir dans son enceinte, n'en faisant profiter que des jeunes filles privilégiées, Schwartz devint peu à peu une organisation terroriste contre le système des Otome. Une simple lettre noire et un cristal de couleur assortie dans une missive transformait des agents dormants en tueurs redoutables faisant appel à des Slaves, des monstres mécaniques géants. Leur cristal agissant comme une GEM, la relation entre une Slave et son Lord ressemble beaucoup à celle d'une Otome et son Master. Si l'un d'eux est vaincu, l'autre disparait aussi.

Seulement ce n'était là qu'une copie de la technologie de Garderobe, et le maximum que les cerveaux de Schwartz pouvaient faire. C'est pourquoi ils recherchaient la Vallée Noire pour surpasser cet obstacle et peut-être obtenir des Child, autrement plus puissants que leurs actuels Slaves. Mais depuis la réapparition de la Vallée dans le conflit entre Artai et Garderobe survenu trois ans auparavant et qui s'était terminé en faveur de l'Académie, la plupart des membres de Schwartz se rangèrent du côté de Shinso. Ils n'avaient pas apprécié que leur allié de l'époque, le Grand Duc Nagi Dài Artai, ait utilisé l'Harmonium caché sous le palais Fuuka, le palais royal de Windbloom, et manipulé leur organisation pour servir ses propres desseins, à savoir assouvir le monde par la force. De plus, le Saphir Azuré et le Cristal des Glaces leur avaient promis – et depuis tenu leurs engagements – de partager les connaissances de l'Académie, notamment sur la nanotechnologie. De fait, la plupart des anciens membres de Schwartz sont revenus à de meilleurs sentiments vis-à-vis des Otome.

Mais Kenpachi ignorait tout de ces évènements passés, et seul comptait pour lui l'assurance d'une sortie à l'extérieur sous la coupe de son chaperon. Il se sentait très enthousiaste, mais ne sachant que dire, préféra garder un silence un peu gêné. Mai le perçut et elle qui se lança la première. Elle l'interrogea sur sa technique de combat, ce qui rappela au Shinigami qu'elle n'était pas présente lors de son arrivée mouvementée. Il lui répondit avec plaisir, vantant les mérites de son arme, puis la conversation versa dans la manipulation des flammes quand Kenpachi découvrit avec plaisir qu'elle aussi les utilisait pour se battre. Ils comparèrent ainsi leurs différentes utilisations et visions sur cette force élémentaire pendant qu'ils parvenaient enfin devant le grand portail d'entrée.

Mais au grand étonnement du Rubis Flamboyant, il y eut un mouvement de confusion dont Kenpachi était à l'origine. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Mai désignait par le mot "voiture". Après l'avoir questionnée sur le chemin sur leur destination, il avait compris qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir une assez grande distance pour que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Mais il pensait trouver un palanquin ou une chaise à porteurs, pas ce qu'il considérait comme une charrette de saltimbanque métallique et fermée de surcroît. Lorsque Mai, sentant le trouble de son protégé, décida de montrer l'exemple en montant dans le véhicule, Kenpachi refusa net. Comment une charrette pouvait-elle avancer, sans un homme ou un cheval pour la tirer ? Sachant qu'il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à un ordre direct, Mai écouta ses craintes, réfléchit un moment et finalement fit signe au chauffeur de s'approcher. Celui-ci écouta l'ordre de l'Otome, et passa derrière le volant actionner un levier caché sous le tableau de bord. Puis après avoir actionné le contacteur – le vrombissement qui en suivit fit sursauter le Shinigami – il rejoignit le Rubis Flamboyant devant le véhicule, qui trainait Kenpachi à ses côtés, ouvrit le capot et montra ce qui faisait sa fierté : le moteur de la limousine de Garderobe.

Le chauffeur se trouvait parmi les plus bas échelons du personnel de l'Académie, mais étant le seul habilité à la maintenance du véhicule particulier de la Principale, il en tirait une grande satisfaction. Sur la suggestion de la Mai-Star Légendaire, il entreprit d'expliquer le fonctionnement général de la machine. Réticent au départ, la passion qu'il lut dans les yeux du chauffeur intrigua néanmoins Kenpachi, qui s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'on lui disait et n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre l'autre, se sentit plus en confiance. Quand Mai arrêta le discours interminable de l'employé, elle finit de convaincre l'homme au shihakusho que monter dans la limousine massive n'était pas un signe de déshonneur, mais qu'au contraire, monter dans cette voiture en particulier relevait d'un privilège rare. Ne voulant embarrasser davantage celle à qui il devait en grande partie cette sortie inespérée il y a seulement quelques jours, Kenpachi inspira un grand coup avant de reconnaitre sa défaite face à la jeune femme. Mais quand la portière s'avança latéralement vers lui dans un sifflement de vapeur, il ne put réprimer un frisson. Voir quelque chose se mouvoir sans personne de visible pour gérer l'action lui semblait peu naturel, et il n'aimait pas ça.

En s'installant dans la limousine, Mai expliqua que si la portière s'ouvrait ainsi c'est parce que la plupart du temps, la voiture transporte des Otome et qu'en cas d'urgence, en s'ouvrant de cette manière, la portière se transforme en plate-forme de décollage bien pratique. L'intérêt remplaça la réticence dans le regard de Kenpachi à la lumière de cette explication. Regardant l'intérieur de l'habitacle d'un œil neuf, il s'intéressa aux autres dispositions prises pour une application militaire, mais se rendant cependant compte du luxe de l'intérieur : sièges moelleux, téléphone et tout le confort possible, sans compter le blindage, la puissante motorisation et la manœuvrabilité malgré la longueur et le poids de l'engin. Il était tellement plongé dans son observation qu'il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la limousine avait démarré. Et même alors, on avait plus l'impression qu'elle flottait plus qu'elle ne roulait sur la route. Pourtant, Kenpachi se rappelait avoir vu qu'elle reposait sur des roues, fait confirmé par Mai. Impressionné par la technologie qu'il venait de découvrir, il s'installa confortablement pour mieux profiter de son premier voyage en automobile.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, la voiture s'immobilisa et Kenpachi, puis Mai en sortirent. La première chose que le Shinigami remarqua fut la chaleur, presque caniculaire, qui régnait en ces lieux. La capitale du royaume de Windbloom se trouvait en effet dans un énorme cratère cruciforme aux bords très élevés, suffisamment pour créer un microclimat entre les contreforts. La pluie tombait régulièrement, assurant une végétation très diversifiée et en assez grande quantité pour que les hommes puissent creuser un canal de régulation. C'est pourquoi la très grande majorité de la population du royaume vivait dans la capitale. Mais à l'extérieur du cratère, on ne pouvait voir qu'un vaste désert parsemé de quelques villages et parcouru de violentes tempêtes de sable.

La Vallée Noire se trouvant justement en dehors de l'enceinte du cratère, elle se trouvait soumise aux aléas du climat désertique qui régnait sur la plaine sableuse où elle se situait à présent. Cette plaine avait été choisie comme champ de bataille lorsque les pays alliés à Garderobe et Windbloom s'en étaient pris au Grand Duc d'Artai. Celui-ci avait usurpé le pouvoir à la reine Mashiro lors du dernier grand conflit international et pris le contrôle de Garderobe _manu militari_. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu pour la coalition entre Airries, Annan et Lutecia, qui étaient du côté de l'Académie, la Vallée Noire apparut pour bloquer une attaque visant les Master des Mai-Star de ces pays, rassemblés dans le Suzushiro.

Fleuron de la flotte d'Airries, ce vaisseau de guerre avait été choisi notamment parce que c'était sur l'initiative de la Présidente de ce pays – et la demande de Natsuki – que la coalition fut créée. Mais aussi parce que de toute les forces armées qui avaient pu se rassembler autour de la Présidente, le Suzushiro présentait les meilleures capacités, tant au niveau de la défense que de l'attaque. Pouvant se camoufler sous le sable ou sous l'eau, tel un sous-marin, il dispose également d'un fort arsenal constitué de canons de toutes tailles mais aussi et surtout d'un pont d'envol situé sur le dessus du vaisseau et pouvant lancer jusqu'à sept Otome simultanément, il offre ainsi de nombreuses possibilités stratégiques. La Présidente Yukino Chrysant et sa Mai-Star Haruka Armitage, le Topaze Rugissant des Iles Bijoux, l'utilisent d'ailleurs régulièrement pour leurs déplacements dans d'autres pays.

Dans son shihakusho noir, Kenpachi souffrait un peu sous les températures élevées qui régnaient autour de la Vallée pendant qu'il suivait Mai. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le Shinigami remarqua que les boutiques et les maisons fleurissaient un peu partout tandis que la chaleur diminuait à chacun de ses pas. Il en découvrit bientôt la raison : de même qu'à Windbloom, on trouvait de l'eau facilement au pied de la Vallée. La végétation, bien que moins abondante que dans la ville, dispensait cependant assez de fraicheur et d'ombre pour rendre le temps agréable à supporter pour les nombreux touristes qu'il croisait. Ceux-ci se retournaient sur son passage, non seulement à cause de son apparence insolite mais aussi parce que son accompagnatrice bénéficiait d'une célébrité en tant que Mai-Star. Il souriait timidement à certains sur son passage, saluant d'autres d'un signe de tête ou de la main, ce qui mettait d'habitude les gens en confiance, il le savait.

Soudain, Mai se retourna vers son invité et lui annonça, en montrant une structure à la forme particulière, qu'ils étaient enfin parvenus chez elle. Regardant de plus près l'entrée, Kenpachi trouva qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à une tête de chat stylisée. Derrière se dressait une sorte de hutte ronde au toit en paille mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la détailler, quelque chose entra dans son champ de vision. Quelque chose de sombre et de rapide qui bondissait droit sur lui.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kami

Désolé pour la (longue, très longue) absence. J'ai toutefois pu avancer un peu, pour rassurer les rares qui ont trouvé ce crossover qui me tient encore à coeur. Je peux leur annoncer fièrement en être déjà au seizième chapitre, que j'essaierai de poster dès que je l'aurai fini, j'espère avant la Saint Glinglin. Continuez à soutenir Natsuki-chan et Shizuru-san ! 

**Chapitre Dixième**

Kami

Une ombre noire surgit de derrière le muret qui entourait la hutte et bondit instantanément sur lui. Reconnaissant envers ses réflexes, le Shinigami sauta de côté et évita de peu un coup qui fit trembler le sol. Il essaya d'identifier son agresseur, mais l'ombre ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Enchainant des attaques rapides tous azimuts, elle le forçait à se concentrer pour pouvoir esquiver les coups. Quand l'un d'eux lui frôla l'oreille, il put cependant confirmer les informations qu'il avait déjà devinées : son adversaire utilisait une sorte de bâton long surmonté d'un anneau en forme de tête de chat semblable à la structure architecturale qu'il venait d'observer et à laquelle pendaient deux anneaux en forme de losange.

La longue expérience du combat qu'avait Kenpachi l'empêcha de se précipiter afin de contre-attaquer, bien qu'il ait pu voir plusieurs ouvertures potentielles dans les attaques de cet ennemi inconnu. Malgré cela, son intuition lui disait que c'étaient des pièges et il se garda bien d'entrer dans le jeu adverse. Et un sourire lui vint aux lèvres quand l'ombre cessa enfin ses escarmouches. Il avait patiemment attendu qu'elle fatiguât et reprenne son souffle, et le moment de la contre-offensive était venu. Mais lorsqu'il leva la jambe pour la frapper à l'estomac, il s'aperçut de son erreur.

Se plaquant à quatre pattes contre le sol, elle évita la puissante attaque et frappa en se relevant, touchant le Shinigami de plein fouet, celui-ci étant déséquilibré sur sa jambe unique. Dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait le jeu de son adversaire, Kenpachi s'était tordu vers l'arrière, dans le but d'amortir un peu un choc désormais imparable. Il ne put cependant pas éviter le vol plané qui s'en suivit. Donnant un violent coup de reins pour se redresser, il atterrit souplement, non sans surveiller le prochain mouvement de son vis-à-vis.

Mais l'ombre ne bougeait pas et il en profita, essayant d'obtenir d'autres informations par l'observation. Petite, elle ne devait guère dépasser son épaule. Mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était que ce qu'il avait pris pour une ombre en était réellement une : sombre et sans détails apparents sur le corps, on ne distinguait que sa silhouette. Seuls les yeux et l'aura qui l'entourait brillaient d'une couleur rouge sang. Le bâton qu'elle maniait ne la dépassait pas de beaucoup, et Kenpachi prit note instinctivement de la distance maximale à laquelle l'arme devait porter.

Soudain, l'ombre se ramassa sur elle-même et s'élança vers lui. Franchissant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient en un instant, elle restait néanmoins collée par terre et le bâton le long du corps. Sentant une attaque en oblique ascendante – _migikiriage_ à ses yeux – qui l'obligerait à reculer encore, Kenpachi attendit le dernier moment et partit une nouvelle fois en arrière. Mais cette fois-ci, il était préparé. Il se pencha excessivement en arrière, et tandis que l'arme passait juste au-dessus de son ventre, il prenait appui au sol avec ses mains. Emporté par l'élan, il lança alors ses jambes en l'air pour donner un puissant coup à son adversaire tout en reculant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne rien sentir ! Pourtant il aurait dû faire mouche, il en était sûr. Ce fut lorsqu'il reposa les pieds par terre qu'il comprit pourquoi. Relevant tout de suite la tête, il vit l'ombre rouler de côté.

Retenant un juron, il concentra un peu de reiatsu sous ses pieds et disparut, réapparaissant derrière l'ombre. Pendant son shunpo, Kenpachi avait aussi emmagasiné de l'énergie dans son bras puis enflammé cette dernière, décuplant ainsi sa force de frappe. Décidé à en finir rapidement et sûr de sa victoire, il fixa ses ikitabi noirs au sol avant d'abattre son poing à l'endroit où allait se trouver la tête de l'ombre, après en avoir anticipé la trajectoire. Mais elle ne releva pas la tête. Sautant sur le côté sitôt que ses jambes eurent touché terre, elle esquiva de justesse le poing brûlant. Elle bondit ensuite en arrière pour non seulement se mettre en sécurité au cas où le Shinigami enchainerait une autre attaque, mais également afin d'évaluer un peu mieux la situation.

Pestant et rageant contre sa suffisance, Kenpachi ne s'attendait pas à de tels réflexes. Mais il avait pu observer pendant sa charge que l'ombre n'était pas aussi rapide que lui et son shunpo. Le coup précédemment reçu ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment étant donné ses propres capacités défensives, et lui donnait une idée de sa puissance, sensiblement proche de la sienne. Restait le problème de son incroyable agilité. Il lui faudrait probablement lui couper toute voie de retraite, mais le terrain sur lequel ils se trouvaient semblait vaste et plat, d'après ce qu'il en vit avant de se faire attaquer. Le relief le plus proche était le porche à la tête de chat, mais la distance qui les séparait semblait de toute manière trop grande pour espérer s'en servir. Et attirer un tel adversaire à cet endroit précis n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il le sentait.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, il ne quittait pas des yeux l'ombre, qui en faisait de même de son côté. Kenpachi réalisa alors ce que le motif de la tête qu'il voyait depuis un moment devait représenter : à quatre pattes sur le sol, l'ombre soufflait et crachait comme le petit félin. Souriant intérieurement, il baissa la garde un instant à peine. Suffisamment pour que son adversaire disparaisse de sa vue dans une accélération fulgurante. Il suivit néanmoins assez le mouvement et se retourna, créant instantanément dans la foulée un kekkai salvateur. Le bruit de gong grave qui retentit dans l'air sous l'impact l'impressionna quelque peu, et alors que l'arme de son agresseur était encore immobilisée, il en profita pour la saisir à travers son mur d'énergie.

La faisant tournoyer deux ou trois fois, le Shinigami y vit une occasion inespérée. Il projeta l'ombre vers le grand porche, dans le but de lui couper ensuite toute retraite en la plaquant contre le mur. Il la suivit donc mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait. N'attendant pas de reprendre un quelconque appui, l'ombre contre-attaqua alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dans les airs et Kenpachi comprit qu'à l'instar des Otome, elle pouvait voler, ou à défaut flotter dans les airs. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires, lui qui ne pouvait plus en faire autant. Il évita le bâton en s'écrasant le plus possible sur ses jambes, et attrapa de nouveau l'arme au vol. La main gauche bien serrée autour de l'anneau au bout de l'arme et l'autre par terre, l'homme profita de l'inertie due à sa course et fournit un violent effort qui brisa l'élan de l'ombre au-dessus de lui. S'abattant avec force sur le sol, elle ne put se rétablir à temps et atterrit brutalement sur le dos.

Le Shinigami utilisa alors la même technique que précédemment et enflamma son poing. Exécutant son _Hô-oh no Tekken_ une seconde fois, il bondit pour tenter à nouveau d'écraser son adversaire. Les options contre un ennemi au sol ne sont pas nombreuses, et si celle-ci manquait certes d'élégance, elle lui permettrait cependant de terminer rapidement ce combat qu'il considérait déjà comme inutile. Mais encore une fois, il retint un autre juron de colère quand l'ombre para son coup à l'aide de ses pieds. Le sol sous son dos forma un petit cratère sous le puissant impact, mais elle ne reçut pas de dommages significatifs suite à la technique du Shinigami. Détendant brusquement les jambes, elle le repoussa avant de se remettre sur le ventre, bâton toujours en main. Reprenant sa stratégie initiale, qui était d'étouffer toute attaque adverse en la noyant sous les siennes, elle y ajoutait à présent des séries de coups de pieds, ce qui gênait encore plus son adversaire.

Déconcerté et furieux, Kenpachi tentait de trouver une parade tout en évitant les coups les plus dangereux et parant du mieux qu'il pouvait tous les autres. Mais plus il subissait d'assauts, plus il s'énervait. Il ne pouvait plus compter sur sa vitesse dans un combat aussi rapproché, et l'agilité de son agresseur l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il savait en plus qu'attendre ne serait maintenant plus d'aucune utilité dans ce combat. Irrité, il mit la main sur son sabre, l'autre saisissant le fourreau sous sa ceinture.

- Iikagen ni… commença-t-il.

Écartant vivement les bras, il dégaina son Zanpakutô à une vitesse faramineuse.

- … shinasaï, ça suffit !

L'ombre, qui était pourtant en train de porter un coup au moment où le Shinigami prenait son sabre en main, fut littéralement tranchée en deux. Surpris par sa consistance, Kenpachi ne vit pas tout de suite la masse cachée derrière l'ombre, qui s'apprêtait elle aussi à le frapper. Il se félicita néanmoins de sa prudence lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. Pivotant les hanches, puis les épaules, il frappa avec son fourreau dans ce qui apparaissait comme les côtes de ce nouvel agresseur. Cette fois-ci, il sentit un impact qui lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

La technique de _battô_, appelée également "_ïaï_" ou "_nuki_" selon les écoles, consiste essentiellement à dégainer très rapidement. On multiplie ainsi la vitesse de frappe par deux ou trois et le katana "saute" littéralement hors de son fourreau. Attaquer après son adversaire et le toucher avant lui ne pose alors plus de problème, le mouvement faisant atteindre à la lame sa vitesse maximale alors même qu'elle se trouve dans son fourreau. La seule faiblesse de cette technique, outre le fait qu'il faille rengainer avant de pouvoir l'exécuter à nouveau, est qu'il s'agit plus d'une coupe que d'une réelle technique. Par conséquent, si elle est ratée, son utilisateur se retrouve sans aucune défense.

- Hiten Mitsurugi Ôgi, Sôryûsen, dit le Shinigami après un temps d'arrêt, les deux bras encore écartés. Bien vu. Après avoir utilisé son _battôjutsu_, un _kenjutsuka_ comme moi se retrouve à découvert. Mais je suis un pratiquant du _kenjutsu_ de l'école Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryû, et le double emploi du sabre et du fourreau du sôryûsen, le "double dragon", efface ce défaut.

Ce faisant, il remettait son fourreau à la ceinture tout en s'adressant au corps allongé au sol à quelques pas de lui. Il savait que l'ombre ne pouvait être apparue par enchantement, et il était sûr d'avoir à présent son créateur devant lui. Il ressemblait à ce que Kenpachi s'imaginait : à l'image de son ombre, les couleurs en plus et l'aura sanglante en moins. Mais il fut surpris en le regardant mieux. Sa tenue présentait d'étranges similitudes avec son shihakusho. Il portait une veste blanche à manches courtes, révélant des manchons moulants sur les avant-bras et un hakama blanc resserré au niveau des tibias par des guêtres noires ainsi que des waruji de paille sur des chaussettes blanches. Le haori gris foncé sur ses épaules s'ouvrait complètement sur les deux côtés et n'était maintenu que par une large ceinture parcourue de deux fils dorés. Un collier de prière aux grosses boules rouges pendait à son cou, ce qui fit comprendre un peu mieux au Shinigami pourquoi on l'avait attaqué. Il remarqua ensuite les cheveux courts et bruns de son agresseur et les deux tresses devant ses oreilles qui retombaient sur sa poitrine.

Recroquevillé au sol, il se tenait le côté droit, ce qui semblait naturel après avoir reçu un tel coup de fourreau. Kenpachi regardait le bâton doré tombé près de son propriétaire et se disait que l'ombre ne devait être qu'une simple effigie de son créateur quand l'arme disparut sous ses yeux. Aussitôt, il ressentit une vive douleur à l'estomac et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, reçut un second choc sous le menton qui le souleva de terre.

Le cerveau cognant dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne, Kenpachi présenta un bref instant tous les symptômes de la perte de conscience. Il ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'un coup de pied l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre le porche devant la grande hutte blanche, ce qui eut comme effet de le réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit un œil, ce fut pour se retrouver à terre sur le dos et voir un bâton doré qui s'abattait sur son visage. Tordant le cou, il évita de justesse la dure pointe métallique, qui lui causa néanmoins une estafilade sur la joue gauche. Il se releva prestement, non sans s'être d'abord éloigné de l'endroit de l'impact, et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours son katana à la main alors qu'un filet de sang coulait dans son cou.

Sa vue encore brouillée, ce furent son ouïe et son sens du toucher qui le sauvèrent. Il entendit le bruit des boules du collier de prière s'entrechoquant s'approcher rapidement et quelque chose effleurer son haori. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il exécuta un senka et se retrouva à deux pas dans le dos de son adversaire, esquivant ainsi un nouvel assaut mortel. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus compter sur ses yeux pendant un moment, il les ferma et leva la jambe droite pour repousser son vis-à-vis. Sachant que Kenpachi chercherait à l'attaquer dans son angle mort, sa cible repoussa le pied avec l'arrière de son bâton, mais ne put rien contre le coup de sabre qui le suivit. Le Shinigami avait en effet levé sabre et jambe de pair, exécutant une attaque en deux temps, réussissant par là même à mettre son agresseur en sérieuse difficulté.

Kenpachi trouva le contact plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Reculant d'un bond, ne sachant pas s'il avait percuté une sorte de bouclier ou autre chose dans le même genre, il préférait éviter une contre-attaque en l'absence de sa vue pour confirmer ce que son instinct lui aurait dicté. Il profita de ce bref répit et secoua la tête afin de se remettre les esprits en place, non sans rester sur ses gardes. Quand il pensa s'être suffisamment remis, il regarda à nouveau son adversaire, et comprit pourquoi celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

Les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur son épaule gauche, il regardait la fêlure de l'une des boules de son collier s'élargir, puis l'ornement lui-même s'effriter pour finalement tomber au sol dans un petit bruit. Pendant tristement, il ne restait que la corde qui reliait les boules entre elles autour de son cou. Observant attentivement ses réactions, le Shinigami vit ses mains trembler et se prépara aussitôt à subir un assaut sous le coup de la colère. Il ne fut pas déçu, car abandonnant son bâton, son adversaire se jeta sur lui dans un cri de rage. Kenpachi ne revint pas de sa surprise à l'instant où il reconnut une voix de jeune fille. Au vu de sa taille, il pensait avoir affaire à un jeune adolescent, fait qu'il s'était confirmé lorsqu'il ne constata pas de renflement au niveau de la poitrine quand il l'avait vu allongé sur le sol la première fois. L'agressivité dont son adversaire faisait preuve renforça sa conviction d'affronter un garçon. Mais la voix qu'il venait d'entendre appartenait clairement à une jeune fille.

Un peu perturbé, il révisa son premier choix qui était de blesser son agresseur avec son sabre, et opta pour une solution plus "douce". Courant en avant, il s'écarta au dernier moment, plaçant par la même occasion un ryûkansen en tournant sur lui-même. Il prit néanmoins la peine de retourner son sabre entre ses doigts afin de ne pas blesser la jeune fille. La frappant dans le dos avec sa contre-lame, il la projeta avec force à l'intérieur de la hutte à travers la porte d'entrée. Il se lança à sa poursuite et se rendit compte trop tard qu'avec les nombreux obstacles qu'ils allaient trouver et l'agilité féline de son adversaire, il venait de se compliquer la tâche.

Pénétrant dans le bâtiment, il remarqua tout de suite l'effet des petites ouvertures qu'il avait aperçues depuis l'extérieur. Elles servaient à réguler la chaleur du désert tout proche et il faisait donc étonnement frais une fois entre les murs de la hutte. Celle-ci était cependant bien éclairée mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la décoration intérieure. Tombant du plafond, la demoiselle faillit assommer le Shinigami mais ne put que le désarmer. Le zanpakutô tomba à terre pendant qu'il s'écartait vivement de l'entrée où il se trouvait. Sans le laisser souffler, elle l'attaqua dès qu'elle put poser le pied par terre. A présent habitué à ces séries d'attaques rapides, Kenpachi ne se découragea pas et tenta de passer en force au travers de la garde de son adversaire. Et encore une fois, l'adolescente le prit en défaut. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de cette position où l'homme se trouvait anormalement proche d'elle pour revenir dans de meilleures conditions, mais saisit les longs cheveux noirs dépassant de son catogan à pleines mains. Abaissant brusquement les bras, elle lui fit faire une connaissance plus intime avec son genou. Satisfaite à la vue du petit flot sanguin qui jaillissait du nez de son adversaire, elle s'apprêta à continuer l'assaut lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il tenait sa ceinture.

Au travers du filet rouge qui coulait au milieu de son visage, Kenpachi souriait. Il savait qu'en engageant le combat avec la créatrice de l'ombre qui lui avait donné tant de mal il n'y aurait que peu de chances pour qu'il s'en sortît sans blessure. Au contraire, il se sentait heureux de constater que de nombreuses personnes pouvaient lui tenir tête dans ce monde. La frustration ressentie auparavant s'était muée en plaisir. Cette nouvelle aventure pourrait se révéler riche en nouvelles expériences finalement, pensait-t-il. Revenant à la jeune demoiselle, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser échapper sa proie, pas après avoir pris tous ces coups. Il serra le poing autour de sa prise et prépara un troisième Hô-oh no Tekken, ignorant les vaines tentatives de la jeune fille qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, essayant par là de se libérer.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, elle craignit pour sa vie pour la première fois de son existence. Elle avait toujours été plus forte que chacun de ses adversaires, mais celui-là se révélait vraiment exceptionnel même si elle le savait depuis le début. Le sombre pressentiment ressenti lorsque Mai lui avait annoncé qu'elles allaient accueillir quelqu'un ne cessait de s'amplifier depuis jusqu'à ce jour. Malgré ses tentatives de dissuader son amie d'accéder à la demande de la Principale, celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la dérangeait tant. Elle-même n'aurait su le dire, mais le Shinigami ne devait pas l'approcher, elle le sentait. Tout en lui l'écœurait avant même qu'elle ne le vît, au point de détester jusqu'à son nom. Et lorsqu'elle le sentit tout proche, elle n'y tint plus et envoya une de ses ombres l'attaquer. Et pendant leur combat, un regard au kanji inscrit au dos de son haori la fit frissonner.

Elle voyait le poing enflammé grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de son visage. Dans un incroyable réflexe, elle se contorsionna et l'évita, les langues de feu ne réussissant qu'à lui roussir quelques cheveux. Ayant repris ses esprits, elle attrapa d'une main celle qui tenait sa ceinture pendant que de l'autre elle lui saisissait la nuque. Croisant ensuite ses jambes derrière le cou de l'homme, elle bascula en arrière de tout son poids, tentant par là de l'amener au sol, mais fut étonnée de ne pouvoir y arriver. Jambes écartées et fléchies, il se retenait uniquement par la force physique. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant malgré son admiration, et n'en regretta pas moins son faible poids. Lâchant le bras et le cou de son adversaire, elle se détendit et attrapa l'une des jambes du Shinigami qui se trouvaient derrière sa tête et tira d'un coup. Perdant enfin l'équilibre, il tomba lourdement sur le dos, le bras gauche toujours bloqué entre lui, la ceinture de la jeune fille et le bassin de celle-ci. Quand il se servit de son bras droit en tentant se relever par la force, elle appuya sur son coude de la main et l'essai fut un nouvel échec.

La situation ne pouvait être pire pour Kenpachi. Elle avait finalement réussi à le surprendre et il se retrouvait étendu sur le dos à contempler le plafond de paille d'une hutte en plein milieu d'un combat. Sa prise parfaitement verrouillée, la jeune fille savait son contrôle total. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'elle levait son poing, décidée à en finir avec cette menace qu'elle sentait depuis si longtemps. Mais il restait cependant une option au Shinigami. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit marmonner des mots indistincts, elle sut que le combat n'était pas terminé. Et au moment où elle sentit une grande chaleur le long d'une de ses jambes, puis une autre, plus intense encore et venant d'en-dessous, elle n'hésita pas. Se jetant sur le côté, elle s'éloigna rapidement de l'homme et écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

Deux grandes vagues de flammes rouge et orange partirent depuis la colonne vertébrale du Shinigami au niveau de ses omoplates et se déployaient en convergeant devant lui. Au moment où elles se rejoignaient, elles étaient assez grandes pour envelopper entièrement le corps de l'homme. Formant une boule de feu intense, les flammes ne durèrent que quelques instants, puis se dissipèrent. Elles laissaient la place à un Kenpachi debout, mais visiblement et physiquement transformé. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte pareille au ciel lors d'un coucher de soleil et on aurait dit que ses cheveux étaient constitués de flammes ardentes comme s'ils étaient des restes de la grande boule de feu qui venait de disparaitre. Et il en allait de même pour le katana enflammé qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il avait récupéré sans que l'adolescente ne sache comment.

Il avait pourtant hésité avant de libérer le pouvoir de son Shikai. Mais devant la maîtrise du combat au sol que la jeune fille venait de lui démontrer, peu de possibilités s'étaient offertes à lui. Augmenter la force dans ses membres n'aurait pas suffi face à une clé parfaitement verrouillée, il le savait. Car peu importe sa puissance, son corps reste celui d'un humain, avec les faiblesses articulaires qui lui sont propres et que les clés au sol exploitaient avec une largesse dont Kenpachi se serait bien passé. Il avait tenté de la ménager, mais l'envie de tuer qu'il venait de ressentir chez elle le décida à en terminer définitivement. Levant son zanpakutô des deux mains loin au-dessus de sa tête, il prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Isshiki, Homura Dama_, annonça le Shinigami.

Les flammes du sabre s'intensifièrent d'un coup sous le regard de l'adolescente, atteignant presque le plafond situé pourtant à plusieurs mètres du sol. Elle remarqua également la disparition de toute trace de sang sur lui. Devinant que la mystérieuse transformation n'était pas étrangère à cette guérison miraculeuse, elle se renfrogna. Quel niveau de pouvoir avait-il atteint ? se demanda-t-elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne faut pas lui laisser le temps de me faire une autre mauvaise surprise comme celle-là. Mais serai-je capable de l'arrêter ? Oui, il le faut, se dit-elle après avoir marqué un temps d'arrêt. Cet homme représente une menace pour tout le monde, je le sens. Il me faut le battre, je n'ai pas le choix.

Alors que Kenpachi levait son sabre, elle posa ses mains au sol et planta solidement ses waruji dans le sol afin de prendre le meilleur départ possible pour sa prochaine charge. Elle ne savait pas quel genre de technique il allait utiliser mais peu lui importait. Elle comptait sur son agilité dans le but de le surprendre une nouvelle fois. Se concentrant de son côté, elle fit apparaitre autour d'elle plusieurs ombres semblables à celle qu'elle avait envoyée plus tôt à l'encontre de son visiteur indésirable. A leur vue, l'homme comprit immédiatement le stratagème qu'elle prévoyait d'utiliser. Se cacher parmi des ombres capables de dégager une aura dans le but de dissimuler la sienne lui poserait effectivement des problèmes. Mais il est plus rapide qu'elle et sa Homura Dama multipliait sa puissance tout en créant un mur de chaleur intense autour de lui, garantissant ainsi une défense correcte à défaut d'imperméable. Qui de lui ou de la jeune fille sortirait vainqueur de ce dernier assaut ? Les ombres – ou la jeune fille elle-même – seraient-elles plus rapides que sa technique, ou l'inverse ? Il ne saurait le dire. La seule chose de certaine, c'est qu'il s'agissait certainement de la dernière attaque qu'ils auraient à porter. Et Kenpachi était bien déterminé à gagner.

Il examinait encore ses différentes options quand les ombres se mirent en mouvement. Bondissant dans tous les sens, elles embrouillaient sa vue et la vraie en avait profité pour disparaitre de son champ de vision. Il se rabattit donc sur ses autres sens afin de repérer sa cible. La tension montait alors que chacun des deux combattants attendait une faille dans la garde de son adversaire. L'atmosphère, oppressante, exacerbait les sensations. Chaque son, battement de cœur ou respiration, semblait résonner, multiplié par vingt dans leur esprit. Les secondes s'égrenaient si lentement que le temps semblait presque suspendu.

Saisissant un tremblement dans le mouvement qui l'entourait, Kenpachi se lança le premier. Abattant le sabre, il rencontra et élimina trois ombres dans cette première coupe. Un mouvement brusque lui indiquant qu'une attaque venait sur sa gauche, il resserra sa prise sur la poignée de son sabre et pivota sur ses jambes, se débarrassant de deux autres adversaires immatériels. Un bruit de pas dans son dos lui apprit la direction de la prochaine offensive. Se retournant à nouveau, il s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait déjà trop près pour qu'il puisse la toucher avec la lame. Il devrait donc la stopper avec son pommeau. Tandis qu'un mur de chaleur se formait autour de l'homme sous l'effet de sa Homura Dama, il armait sa frappe à l'épaule, le sabre à l'horizontale et dégageant des flammes plus intenses que jamais. Son adversaire avait elle arrêté son choix sur une attaque ascendante – _sakakaze_ cette fois, nota Kenpachi – et se préparait à sauter afin d'en augmenter la vitesse et la puissance.

- STOP !, tonna soudain une voix sur le côté.

Se figeant immédiatement dans leur position, les deux adversaires n'en continuaient pas moins de se jeter des regards emplis d'hostilité avant de se retourner vers l'entrée, d'où venait le cri. La forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et essoufflée par la course effrénée qu'elle venait de faire se découpait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle reprit, l'air furieux.

- Êtes-vous devenus fous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de vous battre entre vous comme ça ? Mikoto, crois-tu vraiment que c'est une façon d'accueillir les gens ?

- Mais, Mai, c'est…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, ton comportement est inexcusable ! Comme punition, tu n'auras droit qu'à une seule portion ce soir !

Les yeux étincelants, Mai coupa court d'un seul regard une autre timide tentative de la Princesse de Cristal pour se justifier. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Kenpachi, qui avait repris de son côté une apparence normale. Fulminant toujours, elle se campa devant lui mais ne sachant que faire, se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux les poings sur les hanches. Finalement ce fut l'homme qui céda le premier et détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre aussi facilement à la provocation de celle qui s'appelait Mikoto, et encore moins attenter à sa vie. Il ne pouvait tromper Mai sur ses intentions, il le savait.

Reportant son attention sur Mikoto, il la vit tête baissée, la mine déconfite et les larmes au bord des yeux. Soudain, il prit conscience de sa jeunesse, et fut encore une fois étonné de ses capacités. Mais quand il croisa de nouveau le regard courroucé du Rubis Flamboyant, il sut qu'il lui faudrait attendre avant de pouvoir obtenir un début de réponse à ses interrogations. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un soupir. Il s'attendait à une tempête de vociférations ou à une gifle, mais cette réaction inattendue ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sorti d'affaire pour autant.

Mai avait observé le combat au premier rang des spectateurs depuis le début, d'abord stupéfiée par l'attaque-surprise de Mikoto par ombre interposée, ce qui n'était clairement pas son style habituel, puis ensuite curieuse. Curieuse de connaitre la réaction de Kenpachi. Curieuse de voir les techniques de Shinigami rapportées dans le dossier qui lui avait été remis lors de l'interrogatoire de celui-ci mais étant absente de Garderobe le soir des évènements, elle n'avait eu l'occasion de les observer en vrai. Curieuse enfin de savoir combien de temps son invité allait-il pouvoir tenir face à son Master. Mais il apparut rapidement que loin d'être dominé, il lui tenait tête et finissait même par avoir parfois l'avantage. Impressionnée, elle remarqua néanmoins presque tout de suite que l'affrontement devenait de plus en plus violent. Et lorsque les deux antagonistes pénétrèrent dans son restaurant, elle hésita quelques instants et quand les bruits de la bataille se firent plus importants, elle se mit à leur poursuite, craignant une destruction de son établissement. Elle accéléra quand de la lumière rouge-orangée lui parvint depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

En arrivant, elle sentit deux pulsions meurtrières très puissantes, et craignit d'arriver trop tard. La scène qu'elle vit en touchant de pas de sa porte la fit réagir instantanément. D'un côté, une Mikoto ramassée sur le sol et attaquant Kenpachi par-derrière qui lui se retournait pour la frapper de toutes ses forces avec son sabre. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le changement physique de ce dernier, mais paniquée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait arriver s'ils arrivaient au bout de leurs intentions, elle hurla un ordre avec toute la puissance et l'autorité dont elle se sentait capable sur le moment.

Miraculeusement, ils s'arrêtèrent net. Soulagée, elle reprit son souffle et sentit la fureur monter en elle. Décidant rapidement d'une bonne punition pour Mikoto, elle se planta devant le Shinigami, incapable de statuer sur son sort dans l'immédiat. Elle se mit donc à réfléchir. Réussir à mettre Mikoto autant en difficulté est un soi un bel exploit auquel elle n'était jamais parvenue, mais il avait commis deux grandes fautes : il était certes l'agressé, mais il n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin dans ses intentions ; et aurait probablement détruit son restaurant si cela lui avait paru nécessaire, elle en était certaine. D'un autre côté, elle avait pu voir des techniques inédites que Kenpachi n'avait pas encore utilisées et constata que finalement, le restaurant n'avait pas beaucoup souffert de l'affrontement. Seule la porte d'entrée devait être remplacée par une neuve et quelques meubles déplacés. Bref, rien de bien important. Elle s'adressa donc au Shinigami.

- Je comptais faire un grand repas ce soir pour fêter ton arrivée parmi nous mais finalement, je crois que ce sera quelque chose de bien plus modeste, fit-elle calmement. Comme punition, tu devras me réparer la porte d'entrée et nettoyer les traces de vos bêtises ici.

Regardant autour de lui, Kenpachi vit en effet que son Shikai avait passablement roussi le plafond et carbonisé une petite partie du sol. Un peu soulagé par la légèreté de sa peine, il ne chercha pas à la discuter, de peur que Mai ne revienne sur sa décision. Décidant de s'atteler tout de suite à sa tâche, il plongea sa main dans le revers de sa veste, ce qui déclencha une réaction défensive de la part de Mikoto. Sautant en arrière, elle s'apprêtait à bondir de nouveau sur lui quand un autre regard acéré de Mai l'arrêta.

- Tu souhaites vraiment te coucher sans rien manger, toi, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

- Il faut faire attention, Mai ! s'écria Mikoto, le doigt pointé sur l'homme. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Je sens… une mauvaise odeur… et elle vient de lui…

Arrêtant son geste à ces paroles, Kenpachi se dépêcha de sentir son shihakusho et ses aisselles pour savoir s'il sentait vraiment aussi mauvais que ce que Mikoto venait de dire. Mais ne détectant rien de particulier, il leva un visage interrogateur vers la jeune fille, puis tira une longue lanière de tissu blanc de dessous son uniforme.

- Moi pas comprendre pourquoi toi me détester, jeune fille, commença Kenpachi en s'adressant à Mikoto, mais crois avoir idée. Tu es comme un dieu ici, non ?

Ce fut au tour de la Princesse de Cristal d'être surprise par la voix du Shinigami. Grave et posée, elle réveillait des sensations très différentes de celles qu'elle ressentait jusque-là envers lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler, et l'expérience ne semblait pas aussi déplaisante qu'elle aurait cru de prime abord. Un peu rassérénée, elle acquiesça à la question qu'on venait de lui poser mais sans baisser sa garde, n'ayant pas une totale confiance dans le nouveau venu.

- Les gens la surnomment Nekogami-sama, la Déesse des Chats, précisa Mai, qui avait suivi le changement d'humeur de sa protégée.

- Je vois, continua Kenpachi sur le même ton. Ai cru d'abord elle être garçon, avec cheveux très courts et peut-être moine, à cause collier. Pas inquiéter pour lui, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'intéressée céder à nouveau à la colère, je réparer, promis.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il remontait rapidement les manches de son kimono avec la lanière qu'il croisait dans son dos pour finalement en attacher les deux extrémités sur son côté gauche. Ensuite, sous la directive de Mai, il entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans le restaurant avant le service, le tout sous le regard encore suspicieux de la Déesse des Chats.

- Quand compris Mikoto être fille, suis surpris, reprit Kenpachi après un moment. Tu es forte, très forte, je vois. Comment elle, toute petite, être forte comme ça ? Alors pensé collier, lui comme ceux des prêtres et des moines des dieux dans mon monde. Moi être Shinigami, Dieu de la Mort et toi Déesse des Chats. Donc normal que toi crois moi être menace. Nous être comme deux faces d'une pièce. Toi dieu pour vivants, et moi représenter fin de la vie, monde des morts, et pas sûr que tout le monde d'accord pour aller là-bas.

Attentive, Mikoto s'était installée sur l'un des sièges se trouvant près du comptoir circulaire autour de la cuisine, située au centre de la pièce. Les hypothèses qu'il lui fournissait trouvaient écho chez elle, répondant en partie à ses peurs inexpliquées à son égard. Néanmoins peu rassurée, puisqu'il représentait toujours un certain danger à ses yeux, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle observait chaque geste de Kenpachi, prête à se jeter sur lui au moindre mouvement suspect. A chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, elle ne pouvait retenir un frisson qui parcourait tout son dos tout en prenant un air hostile. La tension qui émanait d'elle ne semblait cependant pas troubler le moins du monde le Shinigami.

Armé par l'Otome, Kenpachi remettait en ordre tout ce qui avait été dérangé dans la salle avec un zèle et une ferveur rarement vues. Mai elle-même se sentit presque mal de le voir s'activer ainsi alors qu'elle ne faisait que de lui donner des ordres et le regarder travailler. Quand il s'attaqua à la porte, elle lui fit savoir qu'il leur faudrait sortir pour en trouver une nouvelle. Laissant à Mikoto le soin de garder la grande hutte, ils partirent. Et au retour, alors que le soleil de fin d'après-midi embrasait le ciel, Mai craignit un instant un nouvel affrontement alors qu'ils approchaient de sa maison. Mais fort heureusement, la Déesse des Chats se retint cette fois-ci, échaudée par sa punition.

L'homme batailla avec les fixations de la porte d'entrée brisée, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrées et dont il trouva la conception simple et ingénieuse après observation. Habitué aux portes de papier coulissantes de la Soul Society, dont les bâtiments ressemblaient tous au style du Japon médiéval, il n'avait en effet jamais rencontré le type de fixations dont bénéficiait cette porte. Une fois celle-ci réparée, il s'attaqua ensuite au sol carbonisé, et fit s'écarter Mai et Mikoto qui s'étaient rapprochées de lui. Penché sur les marques sombres, il leur tournait le dos. Elles le virent apposer les mains sur le sol, puis presque aussitôt une brève lueur bleutée apparaitre devant lui. Se relevant, il demanda à Mai de venir constater si la réparation qu'il venait d'effectuer lui semblait suffisante. La curiosité piquée au vif, elle ne se fit pas prier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : la réparation était parfaite. Aucun défaut visible, comme si la brûlure n'avait jamais existé. Se retournant vers Kenpachi, elle s'apprêtait à lui demander sa méthode pour effacer ces traces quand deux borborygmes sonores issus d'estomacs vides interrompirent ses pensées.

- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois d'accord sur la même chose, dit Mai en souriant. C'est d'accord, je vais vous préparer à manger, ajouta-t-elle encore avant d'éclater de rire.

C'était la première fois que Kenpachi la voyait sourire, et, emporté par la jovialité de celle-ci, sourit d'abord avant de céder et de rire à gorge déployée. Et il songeait toutefois en s'esclaffant de concert avec la Légendaire Otome, qu'un œil noir le regardait et que d'autres personnes, à Garderobe, l'attendaient.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mayonnaise

Chapitre Onzième

Mayonnaise

Une fois installé chez Mai, Kenpachi trouva la vie à la Vallée Noire plus agréable que celle à quoi il pouvait s'attendre après l'accueil éminemment chaleureux de la Déesse des Chats. Elle le suivait toujours de loin, le regard noir, lorsqu'il accompagnait le Rubis Flamboyant dans ses affaires quotidiennes, que ce soit à la hutte ou à l'extérieur. Elle continuait à l'épier même le soir, alors qu'il rejoignait la chambre qui lui avait été assigné, n'abandonnant sa mission qu'au moment où elle se fut assuré qu'il resterait tranquille pour la nuit. Cette surveillance ne le gênait pas vraiment, si ce n'est qu'il ne pouvait lui parler sans qu'elle ne se hérisse et se mette à cracher comme un félin. À cette exception près, tout se déroulait selon les plans du Cristal des Glaces Argentées.

L'Académie avait fait savoir qu'un émissaire de Zipang serait en mission spéciale auprès de la Princesse et qu'il logerait à la Vallée Noire quelques heures après que la décision de garder le Shinigami fut prise dans les cachots. Garderobe souhaitait ainsi détourner les rumeurs concernant les troubles dus à l'arrivée de Kenpachi dans leur monde, car malgré la taille du parc, les gens de la ville avaient pu voir le flash de lumière dû à l'apparition du portail précédant l'arrivée de l'homme, et de folles histoires commençaient déjà à circuler à ce propos. Son discret transfert faisait partie du plan, et la réaction imprévue de Mikoto en a un peu dérangé le déroulement. Mais cela a eu au final un effet plutôt bénéfique : les gens ayant appris que le nouveau venu pouvait rivaliser au combat avec la Princesse de Cristal, ils lui montraient un respect qui facilita son intégration.

De son côté, Kenpachi continuait comme prévu à suivre les leçons commencées auprès de Shizuru – relayée maintenant par Mai – et progressait toujours aussi vite dans sa maîtrise de la langue de Windbloom. S'il lui arrivait encore de mâtiner son langage avec des mots de sa langue natale, il y recourait cependant de moins en moins. Il lui restait néanmoins certaines habitudes verbales qui dénotaient l'étranger, notamment l'utilisation de suffixes aux noms des personnes, quelles qu'elles soient. Mai était sincèrement impressionnée par sa volonté d'apprentissage, et le lui fit savoir.

– Il le faut bien Hime-sama, car vu la situation, je ne pourrai pas retourner de sitôt de là où je viens, répondit-il avec un sourire, alors je dois au moins pouvoir parler avec ceux qui m'entourent. Et je vous remercie d'être aussi indulgente malgré mes erreurs.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que Mai suffisait amplement et que tu pouvais me tutoyer, Kenpachi. Lorsque tu me parles comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver étouffée dans l'étiquette étriquée de Zipang. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui m'ont poussée à fuguer vers Garderobe, ajouta-t-elle, songeuse.

– Oui, Hime-sama.

Mai haussa les épaules et soupira longuement en signe d'abandon. Elle fut cependant soulagée lorsqu'il abandonna le vouvoiement envers elle.

Les leçons n'occupaient cependant pas toute la journée de Kenpachi : outre les visites presque quotidiennes à l'Académie pour voir Yôko, il apprit le service en salle et un peu de cuisine au restaurant dès lors que la nouvelle de sa venue se fut répandue au sein de la population. Mai constatait – à son grand étonnement – de rapides progrès de son protégé dans ce domaine également : au début lent et malhabile comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, il lui avait brisé nombre de plats et valu autant d'excuses auprès de ses clients. Mais à présent, elle ne regrettait pas ce nouvel assistant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques semaines pour maitriser suffisamment la langue du pays pour pouvoir prendre les commandes des clients et tenir un peu de conversation avec eux. Apprenant à se glisser avec agilité et célérité entre les tables, il parvenait même à trouver du temps pour venir l'aider aux fourneaux lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde. Et cela arrivait régulièrement, car les talents culinaires de l'Otome Légendaire étaient forts connus dans la région et cela ajouté à la curiosité des gens, qui avaient là l'occasion de rencontrer un étranger venant de loin, garantissait un taux de remplissage élevé dans la salle.

Ce matin-là, la jeune femme s'éveilla en sursaut dans son lit, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu la sortir de son repos. Scrutant les ténèbres autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut que le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever, à en juger par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Trop réveillée pour se rendormir, elle décida de se lever. En passant devant sa coiffeuse, elle ne put résister à une poussée de coquetterie et se regarda dans le miroir. L'image qu'il lui renvoya faisait peur à voir : une masse informe de cheveux roux hirsutes surmontait un visage hagard et au regard encore plein de sommeil. Elle s'étira longuement en étouffant un long bâillement avant de se frotter le visage à deux mains.

Tendant le bras vers sa brosse pour se donner un air meilleur, elle s'arrêta soudain, l'oreille aux aguets. Était-ce une illusion de son esprit encore engourdi ? Attendant dans la pénombre, immobile et tous les sens en éveil, elle l'entendit à nouveau. C'était sans aucun doute ce qui avait tirée de son sommeil. Le bruit ressemblait à une sorte de sifflement bref, répétitif et régulier qui semblait provenir de l'extérieur. Etait-ce un quelconque animal ? Mais alors, d'où vient son étrange anxiété ? Complètement réveillée, Mai se dirigea silencieusement vers sa fenêtre, entrouvrit légèrement son rideau et risqua un œil. Au début, elle ne vit rien du tout, mais comme le sifflement ne s'arrêtait pas, elle put localiser sa source et y dirigea son regard. Une forme massive se mouvait au rythme du bruit qui l'intriguait. Après quelques secondes d'observation, elle reconnut enfin une ombre familière. Rassurée, elle revint vers sa coiffeuse et entreprit de se rendre plus présentable avant de sortir à la rencontre de Kenpachi.

Avant de sortir, elle prit cependant la précaution de se couvrir les épaules avec une cape, les nuits à la Vallée Noire pouvant être très fraîches. Parvenue à la petite terrasse pavée sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle vit que le Shinigami s'y trouvait toujours.

– Je me demandais ce que tu pouvais faire à une heure aussi matinale, fit doucement Mai. J'ai maintenant ma réponse j'imagine.

Kenpachi abaissa son sabre et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

– Bonjour, Hime-sama. Désolé si je t'ai réveillée, s'excusa-t-il sur le même ton qu'elle. Je ne pensais pas faire tant de bruit que ça en m'entraînant.

– Non, ce n'était pas le bruit qui m'a réveillée, c'est la vigueur que tu mets dans tes coups. Ils sont… très hostiles, de mon point de vue. Mais… dis-moi, reprit-elle, c'est bien la première fois que tu t'entraînes depuis que tu es ici, non ?

– Oui. Ça me manquait. Je trouvais que cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais eu mon Zanpakutô en main, et je n'osais pas le sortir en présence de Mikoto, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse mal, avoua Kenpachi. Je croyais avoir trouvé un bon endroit ici, mais il semblerait qu'il va falloir que je m'en trouve un autre.

– Non, non, ça va, c'est juste que tu ne m'avais pas prévenue. Tu peux t'entraîner autant que tu le souhaites, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Au contraire, je suis plutôt curieuse de savoir comment tu fais. Je n'ai jamais pu tenir tête à Mikoto en duel, même avec ma Robe activée. Et pourtant toi, tu as réussi à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Quel genre d'entraînement suis-tu pour être aussi fort ?

– Aucun en particulier, répondit le Shinigami après avoir réfléchi un moment. Les exercices au sabre ou à mains nues ne sont pour la plupart que des répétitions de gestes et je pense avoir conservé assez de puissance physique pour éviter de m'en soucier avant quelque temps. J'ai pu constater que mes réflexes sont toujours aussi bons, aussi je suis tranquille de ce côté également. Non, non, mon plus gros problème actuellement, c'est qu'apparemment je suis soumis à la limite de puissance.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Mai, il expliqua :

– Lorsqu'un Shinigami de niveau Capitaine ou Vice-Capitaine passe dans le monde réel, une limite de puissance lui est automatiquement appliquée. Car sinon la quantité de reiatsu, la puissance spirituelle, serait déséquilibrée trop brutalement et on se retrouverait rapidement avec certains problèmes assez graves. J'ai un niveau de Capitaine, comme tu dois te douter, mais étant donné que je me trouvais tout le temps dans le monde réel avec mes amis Quincy, je n'étais plus soumis à cette limite depuis longtemps. Cependant, lors de mon arrivée ici, je me suis vite rendu compte que mes techniques me fatiguaient beaucoup plus que dans mes souvenirs. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de ma longue période d'inactivité, mais après mon combat contre Mikoto-san, j'ai compris qu'en fait j'étais soumis à la limite. Et seule la Soul Society peut la lever, or je ne sais pas comment je pourrais communiquer avec elle étant donné que je ne suis plus dans le monde réel que j'ai connu autrefois. J'ai bien tenté de le faire d'ici, mais apparemment, ça ne marche pas.

Kenpachi s'interrompit, et Mai faillit poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, avant de comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté : le ciel, qui avait rosi pendant le monologue, s'embrasa soudain à l'apparition du disque de lumière. Immobiles dans la fraîcheur du matin, ils appréciaient silencieusement le spectacle que leur offrait la nature. Mais lorsque la brise se leva, ils se mirent à frissonner et s'aperçurent alors que si le jour s'était levé, l'air commençait à peine à se réchauffer, et qu'il faisait encore très frais. Décidant d'arrêter de s'entraîner pour la journée, Kenpachi rentra à la hutte avec Mai et ils préparèrent ensemble le repas du matin.

– Je voulais te poser une question, Kenpachi, dit soudain Mai en posant un bol plein de riz sur la table.

– Bien sûr, vas-y.

Ils étaient à présent dans la cuisine-salle à manger de la partie habitable de l'établissement de la Mai-Star. Pendant que cette dernière mettait la dernière main à la table, Kenpachi faisait la vaisselle derrière le bar, les manches relevées par sa lanière.

– J'ai dû faire un rapport à Garderobe sur ton combat avec Mikoto, tu le sais, mais quelque chose me tracasse tout de même. J'avais lu dans un précédent rapport que tu pouvais faire apparaître des flammes depuis ton arme, mais quand je suis entrée dans le restaurant ce jour-là, tu en avais aussi autour de la tête. Or, ce n'était pas mentionné dans le rapport que j'ai lu. Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

– Oh, fit l'homme en s'arrêtant de laver la casserole dans sa main. C'est vrai. Ce que la Principale et Shizuru ont vu n'est qu'une partie de ce même Shikai. Ce que tu as vu est mon véritable Shikai. Je dois être le seul Shinigami de tout le Seireitei à pouvoir ne faire appel qu'à une partie de la libération de son Zanpakutô, plutôt que le libérer complètement et n'utiliser qu'une partie de son pouvoir.

Hésitant, Kenpachi marqua une pause avant de continuer plus loin dans son explication :

– Lors de mon retour à la Soul Society depuis le Hueco Mondo, j'ai été surpris par une patrouille nocturne de Shinigamis, qui en voyant un sabre à mon côté m'ont interpellé. Dans l'obscurité et venant d'échapper de peu à une armée de Hollows, j'ai… disons, assez mal réagi. La situation dégénéra, et un Capitaine de Division fut appelé en renfort.

Kenpachi se remit alors à la tâche et s'attaqua à une trace particulièrement rebelle.

– Je savais déjà récupérer mon sabre à distance avec un éclair enflammé – cela fait partie de mes pouvoirs particuliers – et j'étais suffisamment puissant pour forcer le Capitaine à utiliser sa libération de sabre, reprit-il. Mais après avoir utilisé son Shikai, la différence de puissance entre nous était trop flagrante. J'ai donc souhaité très fort obtenir le même pouvoir, et à mon grand étonnement, j'ai réussi. Cela ne m'a toutefois pas empêché de perdre face à lui. Mais impressionné par mes capacités, il m'encouragea à intégrer le Sereitei, le quartier général des Shinigamis. Oui, enfin, en échange de ma libération de prison et de quelques autres menus services, ajouta Kenpachi, cédant au regard suspicieux d'une Mai qui doutait de sa version un peu trop parfaite.

– Mikoto est-elle si forte pour que tu aies recours à tout ton pouvoir contre elle et pas contre deux membres des Piliers réunis ? demanda la jeune femme après un silence.

– Non, ce n'est pas une question de puissance, mais de situation. Contre des attaques à base d'énergie, mes flammes suffisent. Mais contre plusieurs ennemis, ma Homura Dama est plus efficace. Or je ne peux utiliser cette technique qu'avec mon Shikai complet. En plus contre Shizuru et la Principale, je ne savais pas si j'aurais été capable de contrôler suffisamment mon pouvoir.

Ayant terminé de dresser la table, Mai se retourna vers Kenpachi et s'appuyant sur le dossier d'une chaise, posa enfin la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le petit matin.

– Donc tu penses que sans la limite à laquelle tu es soumis, tu serais beaucoup plus fort qu'une Otome ?

– Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien, mais je pense que oui, répondit Kenpachi, qui ayant vu l'ordre logique dans l'interrogatoire s'attendait à ce que cette question arrivât sur le tapis. Mais ce qui fait vraiment la différence entre vous et moi, c'est le niveau technique. Ma façon de me battre vous gêne énormément et je peux en plus compter sur une très longue expérience du combat dont vous ne disposez pas. Si Mikoto m'a causé des soucis, c'est surtout grâce à son agilité et son sens inné du combat. En termes de puissance pure, je pense être actuellement un peu moins fort qu'une Mai-Star. Et si mon Shikai m'apporte effectivement plus de force, c'est surtout pour la variété des techniques qu'il me permet que je l'utilise.

La réponse ébranla le Rubis Flamboyant plus que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Mais pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant suffisamment longtemps, elle savait que Kenpachi était sincère. Une Mai-Star pouvait donc rivaliser avec la Princesse de Cristal ? Pourtant son niveau personnel la rendait plus proche des Piliers que des Mai-Star et malgré tous ses essais, elle n'a jamais pu prendre l'ascendant sur son Master. Cela bouleversait ses convictions et elle se promit d'en parler à Natsuki dès qu'elle accompagnerait Kenpachi à sa prochaine visite à l'Académie.

Ayant terminé de laver tous les ustensiles qui leur avaient été nécessaires pour la préparation du petit-déjeuner, Kenpachi défit la lanière qui retenait ses manches et la rangea soigneusement dans son uniforme. Il empoigna ensuite son sabre posé sur la tablette devant lui et alla s'assoir sur la chaise voisine de celle de Mai en contournant le bar entre eux. La sentant perdue dans ses pensées, il ne la dérangea pas et se contenta d'attendre.

Soudain, un cri étouffé leur fit tourner la tête. Mikoto venait d'apparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air renfrogné. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne parvenait plus à se lever suffisamment tôt pour suivre Kenpachi au plus près et cela la contrariait fortement. Elle accepta cependant de partager ses repas avec Kenpachi après qu'elle se fut assuré que le Shinigami ne l'agresserait pas lors de ces moments, mais continua néanmoins à le surveiller comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe prête à exploser n'importe quand. Il avait beau essayer de lui prouver sa bonne foi et s'intégrer à la vie à la Vallée Noire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui accorder sa confiance. Mikoto restait sur sa première impression sur le Shinigami, et celle-ci n'était pas des meilleures.

Tous trois prirent ainsi leur copieux petit déjeuner. Mai et Kenpachi avaient préparé une quantité assez conséquente de nourriture car il s'avéra rapidement qu'à l'instar de Mikoto, Kenpachi possédait lui aussi un féroce appétit. S'il s'était retenu au départ, Mai, en bonne hôtesse, remarqua assez vite qu'il sortait de table avant d'être repu. Blessée dans son orgueil de cuisinière, elle mit un point d'honneur à rassasier son "garde du corps". Et découvrit presque aussitôt qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux Mikoto à nourrir, ce qui l'enchanta. Les gourmets dans leur genre lui ont toujours beaucoup plu, car ils représentent un défi particulièrement difficile à relever tous les jours.

Un silence gêné s'installa, chacun ne sachant comment commencer la conversation. Mikoto lançait des regards furibonds vers Kenpachi assis en face d'elle comme si elle ne pouvait prendre la parole par sa faute. Celui-ci ne s'en offusqua pas et agit comme il le faisait d'habitude dans ces moments : il l'ignora poliment. Mai observait la situation sans trouver de solution pour détendre l'atmosphère. Cela lui pesait sur le cœur et elle allait parler quand un geste de Kenpachi lui fournit une occasion.

Un détail ne lui avait pas échappé : Kenpachi semblait apprécier tout particulièrement un condiment particulier, à un tel point qu'il en mettait dans quasiment dans toutes ses parts à tous les repas même si l'association paraissait pour le moins improbable. Car s'il arrivait à différencier tout de suite un bon plat d'un très bon plat, les goûts personnels du Shinigami sont très particuliers. Capable de battre n'importe quel chef culinaire en suivant la recette d'un livre, dès lors qu'il se réfère à son propre sens du goût, le résultat devenait pour le moins original.

De mauvais souvenirs vinrent alors à l'esprit de Mai. Elle se rappelait par exemple d'un jour où, rentrant des courses, elle vit de la fumée noire et épaisse s'échapper de sa hutte. Se précipitant à l'intérieur, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Kenpachi impassible et lui expliquant après coup qu'il avait voulu cuire une pièce de viande jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien croustillante pour Mikoto. Un autre, il lui cuisina un repas à l'apparence succulente mais qui en réalité regorgeait de tant de sel qu'il en devenait immangeable. Il avait en effet utilisé tout le stock qu'elle possédait pour "recréer l'environnement" des poissons préparés sur la table. Elle ne le laissait donc plus cuisiner seul surtout depuis qu'elle remarqua une tendance particulière chez lui : utiliser des ingrédients plus pour leur esthétique plutôt que pour leur comestibilité.

- Tu me rappelles une certaine personne quand tu fais ça, Kenpachi, commença la jeune femme en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, elle aussi met de la mayonnaise dans tout ce qu'elle mange. Et je la connais depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir te dire qu'elle en met vraiment partout.

- Ah bon ? Qui c'est, Mai ? Hein, qui c'est ?

Cette fois, c'était Mikoto qui avait posé la question et Mai garda son sourire. Gagné ! Elle avait réussi à détourner son attention de Kenpachi !

- Mais tu la connais aussi, Mikoto, continua la jeune femme. Elle était tombée dans un de tes pièges la première fois que tu l'as vue. À ce moment il n'y avait encore que toi et moi à la Vallée Noire avec Miyu qui venait nous rendre visite de temps à autre. Tu te souviens ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment…

- Allez, Mikoto, j'avais même été très surprise en la revoyant. Arika était parmi nous avec la reine Mashiro… Un petit effort…

Et soudain, l'éclair se fit.

- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Mais elle ne vient pas souvent nous voir… ajouta l'adolescente avec une moue.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le veut pas, c'est parce qu'elle ne le peut pas, tu le sais.

- De qui… commença Kenpachi, intrigué par cette conversation dont il ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants.

- On parle du Cristal des Glaces Argentées, la Principale de l'Académie Garderobe Kruger Natsuki, répondit Mai en se tournant vers lui.

- Natsuki… C'est bien cette jeune femme brune qui m'a annoncé que j'irai chez toi, non ?

- Oui, c'est bien elle. Nous nous connaissons depuis notre entrée à l'Académie et elle est ma meilleure amie, même si au début je crois qu'elle me considérait surtout comme une rivale. Shizuru nous a ensuite prises comme intendantes de chambre, et le temps passant, nous sommes devenues amies.

Mai se mit ensuite à raconter diverses anecdotes sur sa vie passée d'étudiante à propos de Natsuki, de Shizuru et d'elle-même. Mikoto n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en écouter et elle suivait le récit avec attention, oubliant momentanément l'homme assis en face d'elle. Kenpachi, lui, comprit la manœuvre de diversion et remercia silencieusement la princesse par un échange de regards et de sourires entendus. Il écoutait néanmoins avec attention lui aussi car ces petites histoires lui apprenaient beaucoup sur la culture et la pensée qui prévalent à Garderobe. Et les moments passés à se faire ausculter par Yôko ne pouvaient l'aider en ce sens, vu qu'il se retrouvait seul avec elle la plupart du temps.

D'ailleurs, en pensant au professeur-infirmière, il faudrait que je lui dise pour mon Shikai, se dit Kenpachi. Maintenant que la Princesse est au courant, s'il y a bien une autre personne que cela intéresserait, c'est bien elle. La prochaine fois. J'en profiterai aussi pour essayer de voir la Principale, histoire de vérifier si elle met autant de mayonnaise que le dit mon hôtesse. Et aussi pour lui demander ce qu'elle sait sur ceux qui m'ont fait venir ici. Ils doivent être drôlement forts pour créer un Senkaimon entre ce monde et celui où je m'étais enfermé. C'est à la fois intriguant et intéressant. Ce sont sûrement des adversaires qui peuvent m'affronter sans mourir en quelques coups, comme les Otome. Oui, il faudra que je lui demande… Enfin, si je suis autorisé à la voir…

Le Shinigami interrompit ses pensées quand il remarqua un silence soudain autour de lui. Mai s'était brusquement tue et Mikoto restait maintenant aussi figée qu'une statue de pierre. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi elles ne bougeaient plus, mais comme elles semblaient fixer quelque chose des yeux, il suivit leur regard. Et il vit. Une petite araignée avait courageusement grimpé le long de l'un des pieds de la table et s'aventurait à présent entre le bol de riz de Mai et le poisson grillé de Mikoto. Mai tremblait de tous ses membres, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, nota Kenpachi. La petite araignée, ignorant tout le trouble qu'elle causait, continua son exploration, à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser.

Lorsqu'elle décida de se diriger vers la Princesse de Zipang, cette dernière ne put contenir plus longtemps sa répulsion et s'éloigna vivement de la table. La réaction de Mikoto, elle, ne pouvait être différente. Approchant son visage de la petite créature, un sourire malicieux s'étira soudain sur ses lèvres. Et avant que quiconque dans la pièce n'ait pu réagir, elle se jeta sur l'arachnide. Renversant bols, plats et verres sur le sol, elle balaya la pauvre bête un peu plus loin et se retrouva à quatre pattes sur la table. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut bondir pour rattraper de nouveau sa proie, quelqu'un l'en empêcha en la plaquant d'une main contre le bois mouillé de la table.

Kenpachi avait été le plus rapide et maintenait fermement Mikoto. Rejoint par Mai, qui s'était ressaisie quand l'araignée fut éloignée d'elle, il essuya un regard furieux de la Déesse des Chats, regard qui s'éteignit aussitôt que la rousse lui ordonna de rester tranquille sous peine de devoir se passer de sa cuisine. Elle ne la menaçait pas souvent de cette manière, et cela se révélait toujours très efficace pour calmer l'adolescente. Après avoir vérifié que la fille-chat ne tenterait plus de s'échapper, Kenpachi alla s'enquérir de l'état de l'araignée, car celle-ci ne bougeait plus de l'endroit où elle était tombée. Il se pencha vers la bête et constatant qu'elle ne faisait que feindre la mort, il la prit dans ses mains et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, au grand soulagement de Mai et à la grande déception de Mikoto.

Une fois l'araignée relâchée, il aperçut quelque chose d'assez inhabituel pour une matinée à la Vallée Noire. Des gens courraient les uns chez les autres et sortaient de leur habitation avec qui un seau, qui une bassine à la main. D'autres personnes se dirigeaient vers la demeure du Rubis Flamboyant. Après avoir regardé dans la direction dans laquelle ils semblaient tous se diriger, il vit alors que de la fumée noire s'élevait dans les airs. Se retournant vers le Master et sa Mai-Star, il leur demanda :

- Dites-moi, est-ce normal de voir des gens s'agiter et de la fumée noire et épaisse de bon matin par ici ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit l'Otome. Pourquoi…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. On tambourina à la porte et elle put entendre distinctement plusieurs voix, paniquées.

- Mai-Star Mai ! Mai-Star Mai ! C'est grave !

Courant à la porte, Mai l'ouvrit précipitamment pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une demi-douzaine d'habitants et voisins.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le feu s'est déclaré là-bas, répondit l'homme le plus proche en désignant d'un doigt la direction de la fumée noire. Nous sommes en train d'essayer d'éteindre l'incendie, mais il reste des gens coincés à l'intérieur. Aidez-nous, s'il vous plaît !

Se retournant vers Mikoto, Mai croisa le regard du Shinigami, et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle pourrait compter sur son aide. Il courut se saisir de son arme pendant que l'Otome acceptait de prêter main-forte aux sauveteurs et que Mikoto se rapprochait d'elle.

- Gratifiez-moi de mon contrat, Master, demanda Mai en se penchant vers l'adolescente.

La Déesse des Chats acquiesça avant d'embrasser rapidement la boucle à l'oreille gauche du Rubis Flamboyant. La GEM rouge en son centre se mit alors à briller. Sortant ensuite de la hutte, Mai s'éloigna un peu et matérialisa sa Robe de combat. Kenpachi, qui attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis qu'il savait que chaque Mai-Star possédait sa propre Robe, revint rapidement vers l'entrée pour voir celle de la Princesse.

Il ne fut pas déçu. La Robe du Rubis Flamboyant lui allait parfaitement. Comportant un bustier d'armure ouvert sur sa voie centrale, un dessous aux manches longues foncé, une jupe courte et une large ceinture de métal frappée des armoiries de la famille royale de Zipang – trois _metagama_ en cercle – Mai ne portait en plus que des bas et un châle blancs ainsi que les régulateurs d'énergie réglementaires aux poignets et aux chevilles. Solidaires de la tenue sous les gants et les bas, ils ressemblent à de gros anneaux faisant le tour de l'articulation et sont parcourus d'une bande noire sur toute leur longueur. Ce qui sautait surtout aux yeux cependant était la couleur dominante de la Robe. Le bustier et la jupe étaient assortis à la chevelure de feu de sa porteuse, mais un ton plus clair, la longue écharpe rouge vif qui entourait son col soulignant le contraste. Elle formait une longue trainée avec les rubans du nœud dans le dos, et accompagnait les mouvements de l'Otome avec grâce. De petites chaussures noires et orange à ses pieds venaient compléter la tenue. Mais ce qui frappait le plus l'homme, c'était le dessous foncé de la Robe, et plus particulièrement le décolleté qui offrait une vue imprenable sur la généreuse poitrine de la Princesse.

Mikoto surprit le regard appréciateur de Kenpachi et n'en comprit pas la raison. Elle mit pourtant sa curiosité de côté, l'incendie étant prioritaire. Elle s'approcha donc de sa Mai-Star pour monter sur son dos afin de rejoindre le lieu du sinistre par la voie des airs. Mais une fois installée, au lieu de s'envoler vers la fumée noire, Mai se dirigea vers Kenpachi.

- Viens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le Shinigami s'étonna.

- Viens, je te dis, tu iras plus vite par la voie des airs, insista la jeune femme.

Il hésita. Puis, sentant des yeux lourds de reproches se poser sur lui, il sut que Mikoto ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement s'il profitait encore de la générosité de la Princesse de Zipang.

- Je suis désolé Hime-sama, s'excusa Kenpachi, mais je dois refuser. C'est moi qui suis censé vous assister, pas le contraire. Je vais suivre la fumée et je vous rejoindrai là-bas.

- D'accord, on se retrouvera sur place alors, approuva l'Otome.

Et elle prit son envol, laissant le Shinigami seul derrière elle. Bien, c'est l'occasion de voir si je ne suis pas trop rouillé, se dit Kenpachi. Sous les yeux des gens venus quérir l'aide du Rubis Flamboyant, il banda les muscles de ses jambes et disparut tout à coup à leur regard dans un bruit sourd.


	12. Chapter 12 - Larmes

Chapitre Douzième

Larmes

Survolant les habitations avec son Master sur le dos, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait devant elle. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Quel est donc le bâtiment en flammes ? Le feu est-il accidentel ou criminel ? Combien de personnes sont-elles encore coincées ? Et serais-je là à temps ? Elle n'oubliait pas non plus le Shinigami qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle en partant. Il saura sûrement se rendre utile, se dit-elle, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Ralentissant alors qu'elle approchait du lieu du sinistre, qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques encablures de sa hutte, elle s'arrêta pour poser la Déesse des Chats au sol et regarder autour d'elle, notant l'avancement des secours.

Des gens s'étaient amassés tout autour de l'immeuble en flammes, mais à bonne distance toutefois. En passant près d'eux, Mai remarqua qu'ils préféraient commenter l'évènement plutôt que d'aller aider les secouristes improvisés. L'un d'entre eux en particulier, le cheveu long et d'un blond presque blanc, jouait des coudes pour se retrouver devant, le sourire aux lèvres, probablement d'abord pour espérer voir les victimes potentielles et maintenant pour la voir elle. Cela la mit en colère et elle s'apprêtait à aller leur faire des remontrances quand elle avisa la situation à la vue de l'homme qui dirigeait apparemment les opérations qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Mai-Star Mai, vous voilà ! L'orphelinat a pris feu tôt ce matin, quand les gens dormaient encore. Par chance, il a débuté au niveau le plus haut, ce qui fait que la plupart des enfants ont pu sortir sans problèmes. Mais le feu s'est rapidement propagé et le plafond est tombé quand les derniers passaient dans le hall et ils se sont retrouvés bloqués à l'intérieur. On ne sait pas combien ils sont exactement et il y a au moins un adulte avec eux. Plus personne n'ose entrer, de peur que le bâtiment ne s'effondre entièrement, et le feu n'est pas encore totalement maîtrisé, acheva-t-il.

- Merci, fit l'Otome. Un homme doit arriver bientôt, il porte de grands vêtements noirs et un pardessus blanc. Vous le connaissez peut-être, c'est le garde du corps que mon frère m'a envoyé. Quand il sera là, envoyez-le-moi, je file dans le bâtiment.

- Oui, je le connais, mais… il est déjà à l'intérieur… ajouta l'homme sans comprendre.

- Comment ? Mais… Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important, balaya-t-elle, les autres enfants sont en sécurité ?

- Oui, on les a amenés là-bas, fit l'homme en désignant un endroit où l'on pouvait voir des enfants en pyjama avec des couvertures sur le dos. On s'occupe d'eux, Mai-Star Mai.

- Très bien, j'y vais alors.

S'élançant vers le bâtiment en flammes, Mai se demanda si elle pourrait trouver des survivants dans cet enfer. Les habitations de la Vallée Noire sont relativement récentes, mais certaines, construites dans des matériaux bons marché, pouvaient facilement prendre feu. C'est la conséquence d'une urbanisation trop rapide se dit la jeune femme. Certains profiteront toujours de ce genre de situation pour se remplir les poches aux dépends des gens. Elle sentit une nouvelle vague de colère s'emparer d'elle mais s'arrêta pour dire à Mikoto de coordonner les opérations de secours pendant qu'elle irait éteindre le brasier lorsqu'elle la croisa.

Regardant l'immeuble, elle vit des flammes sortir des fenêtres encore visibles et constata que l'entrée était effectivement bouchée par un éboulis, comme on le lui avait dit. Prenant son envol, elle cherchait un plan d'action quand soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait bien s'éleva depuis l'intérieur de l'incendie. Mais à cause des crépitements et des rugissements qui montaient du bâtiment, elle ne put distinguer les paroles exactes qui furent prononcées. Elle put cependant voir ce qui suivit : les flammes s'arrêtèrent un instant, comme figées, puis se mirent à tourbillonner tout autour de l'immeuble, sortant de toutes les ouvertures et convergèrent vers le toit. Elle les suivit à bonne distance, se doutant de l'origine de ce phénomène peu naturel.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Le sabre au clair levé à une main, les pupilles rouges et la chevelure enflammée, il émanait de Kenpachi une impression de puissance infinie dans cette position. Les flammes tourbillonnantes de l'incendie semblaient aspirées par sa lame. C'était la première fois que Mai voyait une telle chose et elle restait en l'air, immobile, à regarder passivement la suite des évènements. Le Shinigami était complètement sorti de son esprit et il y revenait en s'imposant avec une force considérable. Lorsque les flammes eurent entièrement disparu, il abaissa son zanpakutô enflammé et elle alla à ses côtés, en vol stationnaire.

- Kenpachi, comment… commença l'Otome.

- … j'ai fait pour être ici avant toi ? termina l'homme. Personnellement, j'aurais aussi parié sur toi avant ton départ, mais apparemment les tests que Yôko me fait passer m'ont dérouillé un peu plus que ce que je pensais : j'ai utilisé un shunpo pour arriver ici. Ce n'était pas difficile, il suffisait de suivre la fumée. C'est une technique de déplacement de base, précisa le Shinigami devant le regard interrogateur de Mai. Et quand j'ai vu le feu, j'ai tout de suite su ce que je devais faire et me suis jeté dedans. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je suis immunisé contre les flammes sous mon Shikai. Bon, si on allait voir ce qui se passe en bas ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais te demander, mais c'est vrai que je voulais savoir comment tu avais pu te rendre ici avant moi, dit Mai. Les questions seront pour plus tard, je pense. Descendons.

Il acquiesça, et ils descendirent du toit après que Kenpachi eut saisi la main tendue de l'Otome. Ils constatèrent alors que Mikoto s'était déjà ruée à l'intérieur et avait commencé à dégager une voie pour les secours, qui s'activaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

À l'intérieur du hall d'entrée désormais sombre, cinq petites formes se serraient contre une autre, plus grande. La soirée et la nuit qui suivit avaient pourtant été tranquilles, jusqu'à ce que la directrice se réveillât en sursaut. Une odeur inhabituelle flottait dans l'air et elle ne mit pas longtemps à l'identifier comme celle de bois brûlé. Et lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait du bois de son orphelinat, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Réveillant son aide, elle fila directement au dernier étage, le foyer principal de l'incendie, pour sauver les pensionnaires qui s'y trouvaient. Plus elle montait, plus les fumées dégagées par l'incendie l'aveuglaient mais elle n'eut pas de mal à les trouver car ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir, paniqués par le feu.

Les voyant frissonner, alors qu'ils passaient aux étages inférieurs, elle leur fit récupérer des couvertures. Leur progression se fit rapidement, le feu n'ayant touché que les parties supérieures du bâtiment. Mais à cause de sa propagation rapide, probablement due à la mauvaise qualité des matériaux des murs, ils devaient se dépêcher de redescendre les deux étages restants. Les enfants sentirent inconsciemment la panique gagner leur directrice et deux d'entre eux se mirent à pleurer. Elle rassura les deux sœurs et prit dans ses bras sa plus jeune pensionnaire avant de prendre la tête de la petite troupe.

Arrivés au hall d'entrée, elle s'assura que tout le monde était sorti avant de guider le dernier groupe. Mais lorsqu'ils traversèrent la salle à leur tour, un sombre craquement puis un énorme bruit se firent entendre avant que le plafond ne leur tombât dessus. Dans un réflexe, elle se retourna vers les enfants et les repoussa à l'abri. Par chance, ils se trouvaient encore à côté d'un des deux grands escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs qui se trouvait près d'un mur porteur, et ils ne furent pas touchés en se réfugiant dessous. Mais toute retraite leur était interdite par les flammes et les gravats au-dessus d'eux, et ils suffoquaient à cause de la fumée et des poussières soulevées par la chute du plafond, même si la directrice fit couvrir aux enfants la bouche et le nez avec leur couverture. Ils étaient donc bloqués.

- Madame, j'ai froid… se plaignit une des petites filles au bout d'un moment.

- Viens par là alors, oui, voilà. Venez, tous, on va se réchauffer les uns les autres, proposa la directrice.

Ils étaient encore tous en pyjama léger et ceux qui avaient des couvertures les partagèrent avec les autres. Ne sachant se qui se passait à l'extérieur, la directrice savait qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour les enfants. La longue et froide attente commença. Les enfants se montraient tous exceptionnellement calmes, ce qui la rassura. Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant la peur commencer à ternir le regard des plus âgés, elle décida de détourner leur attention. Les faisant chanter des comptines, elle espérait ainsi les réchauffer un peu mieux et surtout se faire entendre des sauveteurs qui devaient certainement savoir qu'il manque des enfants à l'appel.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Comment pouvaient-ils chanter alors que la fumée les étouffait encore quelques minutes auparavant ? C'est alors qu'elle s'aperçut que les flammes avaient disparu. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une issue et entendit un bruit peu naturel. Serait-ce les autres murs qui seraient en train de céder ? Elle tendit l'oreille et fit taire les orphelins. À nouveau ce petit bruit de grattement. Comprenant qu'on venait enfin de les localiser, elle encouragea les enfants à chanter plus fort, puisant ainsi dans leurs dernières forces. Tout à coup, une grosse pierre tomba à côté le petit groupe dans un grand bruit, arrachant des hurlements stridents aux plus petits. La directrice les serra plus fort contre elle et ne se détendit que lorsque la silhouette de la tête de Mikoto se découpa dans le rayon de lumière nouvellement créé au-dessus d'eux. Les enfants reconnurent aussitôt la Déesse des Chats et lui firent un accueil chaleureux.

Se dégageant enfin, Mikoto parvint à rejoindre le petit groupe. Elle inspecta rapidement l'état de tout le monde et, satisfaite, entreprit de déblayer un chemin plus large car elle avait dû se faufiler parfois dans de touts petits espaces dans les gravats, juste assez larges pour elle. S'étant frayée un chemin presque vertical, voulait commencer l'évacuation tout de suite, car elle savait que l'immeuble pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Les enfants pouvaient passer, mais bien qu'en étant en bonne santé, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils en auraient eu la force. Elle commença par élargir l'entrée par laquelle elle était arrivée puis c'est accompagnée des enfants les moins tétanisés par le froid matinal puis par leur attente qu'elle reprit le chemin inverse pour évaluer les endroits difficiles. La directrice tenait à rester avec ceux qui ne pouvaient pas bouger de leur abri, ce que Mikoto comprit très bien. Elle les laissa donc en leur promettant de revenir rapidement. Certains petits voulaient venir avec elle, mais en voyant leurs jambes flageoler sous leur propre poids, la jeune fille refusa de les prendre avec elle. Elle leur promit néanmoins de passer une journée avec eux lorsqu'ils sortiront de leur ancien orphelinat avant de prendre la tête du convoi.

À mi-chemin, Mikoto entendit les voix des sauveteurs qui avaient suivi sa trace, confiants en son instinct. Parmi celles-ci, elle reconnut aisément la voix de Mai et avec une grimace, celle de Kenpachi. Elle s'activa de plus belle quand un gémissement se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Les enfants, vous entendez ? leur demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Les secours sont là, juste derrière le trou, là ! Encore un peu de courage !

L'invective fit son effet et elle entendit des exclamations de joie suivies d'un redoublement d'activité dans le noir derrière elle. Repoussant les derniers gravats, ses efforts furent récompensés quand elle sortit enfin la tête hors de son tunnel. La vive lumière du jour lui fit plisser les yeux. Mai l'aida à s'extirper de son trou et elle voulu aussitôt aider à retirer les enfants qui la suivaient mais la jeune femme l'en empêcha d'un regard.

- Non, on va d'abord te débarbouiller un peu, dit Mai. Tu en profiteras pour faire un résumé de ce que tu as vu au chef des secours. Kenpachi et moi on s'occupe du reste.

- D'accord, Mai.

- Et puisque tu as bien travaillé, ajouta la jeune femme devant l'expression contrariée de son Master, tu pourras manger ce que tu voudras dès que l'on sera rentrés et reposés, ça te va ?

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira.

- Vraiment ? Tout ce que je veux ?

- Mais oui, tant que tu ne vides pas la réserve, précisa tout de même Mai. Commence à y réfléchir maintenant, tu me diras ensuite ce que tu veux plus tard, d'accord ?

- Oui !

Et Mikoto s'éloigna, le sourire et la bave aux lèvres. Absorbée par le futur festin qui lui avait été promis, elle ne remarqua pas Kenpachi lorsqu'elle passa à côté de lui. L'homme ayant entendu sa conversation avec Mai, un sourire amusé s'étira sur son visage. Il la suivit du regard avant de se concentrer sur l'entrée du tunnel d'où on commençait à sortir les derniers petits du convoi mené par Mikoto. Il ne s'apercevait pas que les gens ne s'approchaient pas de lui, à cause de l'apparence de son Shikai. Certains avaient pu le croiser au restaurant de Mai, mais ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que l'Otome. Ils discutaient entre eux à voix basse, et finirent par conclure que s'il avait pu tenir tête à Mikoto, c'est qu'il devait posséder une sorte de Robe de combat, comme les Otome, et qu'ils voyaient probablement cette Robe en ce moment même. Cela les rassura un peu, mais ne les empêcha pas pour autant à se tenir à distance du Shinigami.

Des secouristes avaient pris la suite de la Déesse des Chats et aidaient maintenant la dernière personne – la directrice qui tenait toujours contre elle la plus jeune – à sortir enfin la tête au grand jour, au grand soulagement de toute l'assemblée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de s'assurer que chacun des enfants avait réussi à sortir du bâtiment sinistré et, soulagée, tomba d'épuisement sur l'épaule de Mai en posant la petite au sol. Âgée d'environ un an, celle-ci suçait son pouce en observant la Mai-Star avec de grands yeux éclairés avant de s'en approcher en dandinant et de lui tirer l'écharpe, le seul vêtement à sa portée.

- Oui, ma petite ? demanda gentiment la jeune femme.

- …

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Elle ne parle pas encore, et ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle sait marcher toute seule. Mais je crois que vous avez une nouvelle admiratrice, expliqua la directrice, fatiguée mais un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je le crois aussi, répondit Mai, conquise par l'innocence de l'enfant.

Kenpachi observait la scène de loin, et il dirigeait les secouristes vers la sortie quand Mikoto rentra à nouveau dans ce qui restait de l'orphelinat. Il la vit se précipiter vers Mai et la directrice et se demanda si elle avait trouvé le menu du soir.

Mikoto, emballée par l'offre de Mai, ne tenait plus en place et malgré les protestations du chef des secours ("Attention, le bâtiment peut s'écrouler n'importe quand !"), courut annoncer sa décision à la principale intéressée. Focalisée sur sa déclaration, elle ne vit pas le mouvement sur son côté. Kenpachi, si. Le Shinigami fut alerté non seulement par sa vue, mais aussi par son instinct, qui lui fit sentir une très légère mais néanmoins réelle aura meurtrière. Sans réfléchir, il se lança en avant. Quand Mikoto le vit s'interposer devant elle, elle eut une réaction agressive, mais s'arrêta à temps lorsqu'elle vit le mur tomber sur elle pour mettre ses bras en croix devant son visage. Elle s'attendait au choc, mais ne sentant rien, risqua un œil.

Tenant toujours son sabre, Kenpachi avait déployé un kekkai mais ayant été un peu en retard, devait supporter une partie du poids sur son dos. Sa barrière suffisait pour éviter que des débris trop importants ne tombent trop près des personnes restantes, mais il savait qu'elle ne durerait pas éternellement. Mikoto, arrêtée devant lui, le regardait avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle réalisait peu à peu que le Shinigami venait de la sauver. De son côté, Mai, autant alertée par la course de Kenpachi que par la chute du mur, avait protégé la directrice et le bébé en les serrant contre elle. L'absence du bruit assourdissant de chute de gravats lui fit relever la tête. Comprenant immédiatement ce qui se passait, elle tira sur le bras de la femme épuisée et attrapant Mikoto au passage, sortit précipitamment de l'immeuble qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que la directrice s'en aperçut.

- La petite ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'y retourne !

- Non, Madame ! C'est trop tard ! intervint un des secouristes en lui attrapant le bras. Regardez !

Elle suivit la direction qu'il montrait du doigt et comprit. Effectivement, le toit du bâtiment s'était affaissé sur lui-même et des cailloux tombaient encore des grands morceaux en équilibre précaire. Cédant soudain aux lois de la physique, l'un d'eux se brisa sous le poids des autres et dans un bruit terrible, l'assemblée horrifiée vit la façade s'effondrer, emportant avec elle le reste des murs encore debout et soulevant un grand nuage de poussière. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était né, le bruit mourut, laissant place à un silence lourd et consterné. Plusieurs personnes pleuraient tandis que d'autres, incrédules, regardaient les gravats en espérant peut-être un miracle.

Mai, qui fixait les décombres fumantes sans saisir ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, sentit que quelqu'un vint dans son dos. Se retournant, elle vit arriver la Reine de Windbloom, Mashiro Blanc, son Otome, le Saphir Azuré Arika Yumemiya et derrière elles, sa meilleure amie, la Principale de Garderobe. C'est vrai, la Vallée Noire est sur le terrain de Windbloom, c'est normal qu'elle soit là, se rappela le Rubis Flamboyant. Mais pourquoi Natsuki… ? Ah, j'y suis, c'est parce que je suis une Otome… Bah, je m'expliquerai plus tard. Il va falloir que je lui annonce que Kenpachi n'est plus un problème pour l'Académie. Dire qu'il commençait à peine à s'intégrer, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec lui… Et le bébé… À cette pensée, des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, et elle s'aperçut que même si son séjour chez elle fut court, elle s'était étonnement attachée à lui et Kenpachi lui manquerait certainement. Si seulement il n'avait pas joué au héros !

La Principale avait été avertie dès qu'un rapport de matérialisation eut été détecté à la Vallée Noire, et pensa tout de suite à Mai. Elle savait néanmoins que cette dernière n'aurait pas utilisé sa Robe pour n'importe quelle raison et appela directement le palais Fuuka. Après avoir consulté la Reine, il fut décidé qu'elles se rendraient sur place le plus rapidement possible. Natsuki laissa un message à l'attention de Shizuru et, après avoir mis Miss Maria au courant de la situation, revêtit sa Robe pour s'envoler dans la direction de la Vallée Noire. Mais quand elle arriva, en même temps que la Reine, ce fut pour trouver sa meilleure amie en larmes. Elle oublia aussitôt tout le reste pour se précipiter à ses côtés.

- Mai ? Ça va ? C'est la fumée qui te pique les yeux ?

Mais elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la véritable raison.

- Ça va, merci, Natsuki, répondit la rousse, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues. C'est juste que… je ne m'étais pas rendue compte… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va me passer.

Natsuki se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre Mai dans cet état, mais la Reine s'étant rapprochée, elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait là.

- Si tu le dis, Mai… Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, au moins ?

- Bien sûr, puisque j'ai utilisé ma Robe et que je suis intervenue dans une affaire ne concernant que Windbloom, fit l'Otome en séchant ses larmes d'un revers.

- Que s'est-il passé, Mai ? demanda la souveraine.

La jeune femme se força à se concentrer sur ce qui s'était passé et à oublier momentanément Kenpachi.

- Tôt ce matin, un incendie s'est déclaré dans cet orphelinat et des habitants sont venus me chercher car il restait des enfants bloqués à l'intérieur. Mon garde du corps m'a accompagnée, mais alors que nous faisions sortir les dernières personnes, le bâtiment s'est effondré sur nous. Kenpachi a retenu les débris le temps que je les sorte de là, mais il restait le bébé et…

Sentant une nouvelle crise pointer, elle s'arrêta, mais tout le monde avait compris. Natsuki se sentit mal à l'aise. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de savoir que le Shinigami ne pourrait plus menacer par son existence ni l'Académie, ni elle-même, mais d'un autre côté, elle se détestait de ressentir cela, surtout qu'il avait aidé à sauver beaucoup de vies et que son sacrifice permit à Mai de s'en sortir. Mashiro, n'étant pas au courant du secret concernant Kenpachi, fut la première à retrouver son sang-froid.

- Il est regrettable que tu aies perdu un sujet loyal, Mai, mais nous devrions à présent nous concentrer sur les survivants. Je te remercie de ton intervention et te demanderai encore une fois ton aide pour évacuer les blessés, si la Principale donne son autorisation, bien sûr.

- Elle l'a, naturellement. J'ai toute confiance en Mai. Si tu t'en sens capable, fit Natsuki à l'adresse de la rousse, prête main-forte à ceux qui en ont besoin, je me charge de retrouver les disparus.

- Merci, Natsuki.

Jusque-là, seule la directrice de l'ancien orphelinat n'avait pas parlé. Elle restait tétanisée sur place à observer la fumée qui s'estompait peu à peu, laissant place au spectacle affligeant de son établissement en ruine. Elle fut la première à s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un frémissement dans l'air, un son inhabituel, elle n'aurait su le définir, mais elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Puis elle se releva d'un bond.

- Là ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant le doigt vers le tas de gravats. Il y a quelque chose qui bouge ! Regardez !

Tout le monde tourna la tête, suivant la direction montrée. Et ils purent tous constater ce que la directrice avait vu : de petites flammes qui s'échappaient en crépitant doucement autour de ce qui restait de l'entrée de l'édifice. Mais avant que quelqu'un eut pu faire un mouvement, les flammes redoublèrent d'intensité, ce qui rappela un mauvais souvenir au Cristal des Glaces et mit du baume au cœur du Rubis Flamboyant. Elles n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'attendre très longtemps. Les gros blocs obstruant le porche sautèrent d'un seul coup dans un grand vacarme, ce qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée de badauds venus assouvir leur curiosité malsaine.

Et c'est alors que tout le monde le vit : marchant tranquillement au milieu des flammes qu'il venait de déchainer, couvert de poussière, Kenpachi avançait. Mai remarqua toutefois qu'il tenait un sabre dénué de langues de feu et qu'il avait retrouvé un aspect normal. Natsuki, elle, vit qu'il tenait son bras gauche en écharpe près du corps, comme s'il s'était blessé. Mû par un réflexe, son corps la porta en avant. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire, ce qui lui fit encore plus regretter ses précédentes pensées en même temps qu'un étrange sentiment se propageait en elle. Probablement du soulagement, se dit-elle. Elle se rendit également compte en s'approchant de Kenpachi que s'il tenait son bras ainsi, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était blessé comme elle le pensait, mais parce qu'il semblait porter quelque chose sous son uniforme. Quelque chose dont les petits pieds dépassaient de son haori. Elle voulut l'aider, mais il s'arrêta, lui faisant signe de se rapprocher doucement. Il planta la pointe de son katana dans le sol, puis écarta délicatement de sa main libre les pans de son manteau entrecroisés sur sa poitrine.

Natsuki sentit son cœur fondre. Le bébé se trouvait là, pelotonnée contre le torse musclé du Shinigami. Il l'avait recouvert de son kimono et de son manteau afin qu'elle ne soit pas exposée aux poussières qu'il soulèverait inévitablement en faisant exploser les blocs autour de lui, et elle s'était raccrochée à cet inconnu venu la sauver. Quand il lui caressa tendrement sa petite tête brune, elle se recroquevilla encore plus contre lui, refusant de se séparer de la chaleur de son sauveur. Dans son jeune esprit, Kenpachi était étroitement lié à quelqu'un de bien. Il l'avait arrachée d'un endroit sombre et froid, et lui avait offert chaleur et protection. Un vague sentiment de bien-être la parcourait également, répondant à un désir inconscient. Et elle ne voulait donc plus se séparer de lui. Kenpachi la rassura d'une voix douce, tout en continuant à lui caresser la tête. Natsuki ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'enfant sauve. Elle ne pouvait cependant ne pas s'empêcher de noter que les mains de Kenpachi, si elles pouvaient facilement briser des os et exploser des rochers énormes, étaient aussi capables de la plus grande délicatesse, et lorsqu'elle vit la douceur de l'expression apparue sur le visage du Shinigami, elle faillit réviser son jugement sur lui.

Elle tendit les bras vers la petite, frôlant au passage la peau nue de Kenpachi et en réprima un frisson. Le bébé résista un court instant, avant de se laisser fléchir par la douceur maternelle qui la saisissait et la jeune femme reporta toute son attention sur elle, cherchant ainsi à dissimuler son trouble. Elle la porta ensuite, calée contre sa poitrine, jusqu'à la directrice qui prit le relais. En larmes, cette dernière remerciait sans distinction tous ceux qui s'approchaient d'elle pour ce qu'elle appelait un "miracle inespéré". Natsuki ressentit un étrange vide lorsqu'elle passa l'enfant à la responsable, mais la situation exigeait toute sa concentration et elle se reprit. Elle chercha son amie du regard et la trouva en grande discussion avec Mikoto et Arika.

Mai regardait le Shinigami avec des yeux ronds. Le voyant discuter calmement avec Natsuki, elle perçut le soulagement en elle quand l'enfant changea de mains. Se reprenant, elle appela Mikoto et Arika près d'elle, et leur donna ses directives avec précision, leur indiquant les priorités à présent que tout le monde était sauf. Obéissant aussitôt, les jeunes filles coururent dans deux directions différentes, l'une pour prévenir les secours de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle patiente et l'autre pour informer et rassurer les gens, après consultation avec son Master. Observant les différents effets de ses ordres, elle se rassura et s'autorisa enfin une pause. Elle inspira un grand coup, et mesura son état de fatigue lorsqu'elle expira. Cela l'étonna un peu, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, mais en repensant aux récents évènements, elle s'accorda sur le fait que Kenpachi ne lui laissait pas le loisir de se reposer. Entre-temps, celui-ci s'était rapproché d'elle, après avoir rangé son sabre et accompagné de Natsuki. Mai se redressa et lui adressa un grand sourire, ne pouvant se résoudre à le réprimander pour l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé face à sa joie de le revoir après l'avoir cru perdu. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Kenpachi fut le plus rapide.

- Je ne meurs pas aussi facilement que ce tu sembles croire, Hime-sama, la taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Je vois ça, et j'en suis heureuse. Comme ça, je pourrai te tuer de mes propres mains pour l'inquiétude que tu m'as causée, répondit la jeune femme avec la même mimique sur le visage.

- Vous m'avez l'air bien proches, tous les deux, intervint Natsuki. Mais ce n'est pas le moment, ni le lieu pour cela. Mai, Kenpachi, allez vous reposer, je vous rejoindrai plus tard pour vous parler.

- Non, non, il nous reste encore des forces pour aider les gens qui restent, et puis tu me l'avais permis, répliqua Mai. En plus, il nous faut reloger ces pauvres enfants pour la nuit. J'aurais bien proposé ma hutte, mais je crois que Mashiro refusera une telle offre de ma part. Je peux par contre cuisiner un bon repas pour tout le monde et ça, ça me semble possible. Tu m'aideras, Kenpachi ?

Elle avait débité sans reprendre son souffle, pour ne pas laisser l'occasion d'intervenir à Natsuki. Kenpachi suivit l'échange en gardant le sourire qu'il avait déjà. Mai a vraiment un grand cœur, se dit-il, et Natsuki devait le savoir aussi. Elle a essayé de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied, mais elle ne s'est pas laissé faire. Maintenant, refuser sera difficile devant toutes ces bonnes raisons. Ne répondons pas tout de suite et voyons ce qui va se passer…

- Mai, écoute-moi, fit Natsuki, profitant de l'ouverture laissée par Kenpachi. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour ce matin. C'est une affaire interne à Windbloom et comme ton Master n'est pas rattaché à ce pays, par défaut, vous dépendez de Garderobe, et tu représentes donc l'Académie. Aider dans l'urgence est autorisé, mais après l'urgence, ça s'appelle de l'ingérence. Tu vois ? La Reine Mashiro a déjà pris ses dispositions pour l'aide à apporter aux enfants et à leurs responsables. Tout à l'heure, je t'avais autorisée à les aider, mais je constate maintenant que tu es bien plus fatiguée que ce que tu veux me faire croire. Je suis la Principale de Garderobe, et ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de rentrer chez toi pour te reposer. Nous devons aussi parler après de nos futures actions concernant l'incident de ce matin. Je préviens la Reine et je vous rejoindrai ensuite.

Mai, révoltée, allait sortir une réplique cinglante, mais Kenpachi la retint.

- Ton amie a parfaitement raison, et tu le sais. J'ai moi aussi envie d'aider ceux qui ont pu être blessés dans cette affaire, mais c'est aux médecins et aux habitants de Windbloom de régler la question. Nous leur avons évité d'avoir à compter des cadavres, et c'est déjà pas mal pour une matinée. Et puis j'ai bien envie de savoir ce que Mikoto voudrait manger pour ce soir en plus d'une bonne douche, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné tous les deux, concéda la jeune femme en soupirant, on rentre à la maison. Prenons Mikoto avec nous et allons-nous-en.

Après avoir récupéré la Déesse des Chats qui amusait les enfants de l'orphelinat sous l'œil bienveillant de leur directrice, ils prirent la direction de la hutte de Mai, non sans avoir salué et reçu de chaleureux remerciements. Cependant, avant de partir, Kenpachi constata que la Reine Mashiro avait naturellement pris la tête des opérations et dirigeait les volontaires selon les besoins du moment, sans gaspiller les bras en présence tandis qu'Arika commençait à déblayer les ruines avec célérité et l'aide d'ouvriers réquisitionnés sur un chantier voisin. C'est vraiment un bon duo, se dit le Shinigami. Je ne les ai pas vues beaucoup parler entre elles et pourtant elles agissent très efficacement. Pour des personnes aussi jeunes, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Il croisa alors le regard de Natsuki, qui se dirigeait vers la souveraine, et elle détourna la tête avec un mouvement de dédain.

- On dirait que la Principale ne m'aime pas beaucoup, remarqua Kenpachi. Elle a pourtant été la première à me rejoindre, tout à l'heure.

- C'est aussi mon sentiment la première fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, renchérit Mai. Tu as dû lui faire quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas apprécié.

- Je le pense aussi, mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu lui nuire. Laissons tomber, je lui poserai la question plus tard, dit-il en coulant à nouveau un regard vers Natsuki. N'empêche, elle est bien jeune et jolie pour une Principale, je pensais au début que c'était Miss Maria qui dirigeait l'Académie.

- Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait en l'absence de Natsuki ; et il faut que la Principale elle-même fasse partie des Cinq Piliers, précisa Mai. Je te conseille aussi de garder le "jolie" pour toi si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis. Les Otome sont adulées partout dans cette partie du monde, et en tant que Principale, Natsuki est très connue. Tu t'es déjà fait beaucoup de jaloux en restant près de moi, tu sais. Inutile de te dire que tu en aurais plus encore si tu te rapprochais d'elle.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle ce matin. Je constate aussi que tu as un décolleté très intéressant, Hime-sama, dit Kenpachi en lorgnant sur la poitrine de Mai.

Il esquiva en riant le coup de poing mi-amusé, mi-offensé de la Princesse qui rougissait sous la gêne et le compliment. Elle fit encore quelques molles tentatives pour le frapper, puis abandonna. Elle dématérialisa sa Robe et refusa poliment la voiture que la Reine lui proposait, décidant qu'ils rentreraient à pied pour profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait. Ils iraient ensuite déjeuner à l'extérieur, aux frais de la Princesse de Zipang, avant de retourner chez eux pour préparer le dîner promis à Mikoto.

Alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour, s'amusant des pitreries que faisait Mikoto sur les étals des marchands alentours, Mai s'entretint discrètement avec Kenpachi.

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, j'ai encore des questions à te poser. Mais c'est à propos de ce matin. Tu sais, quand on a toutes cru que tu… enfin, tu vois…

-… Quand tu as cru que j'étais passé de l'autre côté, tu veux dire, acheva Kenpachi. Je suis un Shinigami, donc techniquement, je suis _déjà_ mort. Ensuite, pour ce qui s'est passé sous les décombres, c'est simple mais pas évident en même temps. Tu as vu que je soutenais une bonne partie du poids sur mes épaules et ma barrière, mais ce que tu as raté, c'est qu'après ton départ, j'ai dû modifier la nature de celle-ci, pour mieux me protéger des blocs qui allaient forcément m'écraser. C'est à ce moment que la petite s'est mise à pleurer.

Je ne pouvais pas encore bouger, et lors du changement de barrière, la nouvelle serait plus résistante, mais aussi et surtout son champ d'action ne protègerait plus la petite. J'ai donc dû faire un petit pari mais qui s'est avéré payant, vu que j'ai pu me saisir de la fillette avant de créer cette nouvelle barrière et avant que tout ne lui tombe dessus. Heureusement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas loin. Après l'avoir un peu bercée, je me suis assuré qu'elle ne subirait aucun dommage en la cachant sous mon shihakusho et j'ai concentré du reiatsu dans mes poings jusqu'à une intensité suffisante. Mikoto te le confirmera, c'est la technique que j'ai tenté d'utiliser contre elle. Tu connais la suite : en frappant la pierre, je l'ai faite exploser en me dégageant ainsi un passage, termina l'homme.

- Effectivement, c'était un pari risqué, admit la jeune femme. Mais tu t'en es bien sorti, et j'en suis heureuse. D'ailleurs, Mikoto aussi il me semble. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est un peu moins agressive avec toi. Elle est même venue sans broncher quand tu l'as appelée tout à l'heure. Je crois que c'est sa manière à elle de se faire pardonner de son attitude envers toi.

- Tu m'en vois heureux. Son comportement ne me gênait pas vraiment, mais il était devenu difficile de toujours faire attention à ce que l'on doit dire sans que cela ne ressemble à une menace. Il ne reste plus que Natsuki à convaincre que je ne suis pas votre ennemi… ajouta Kenpachi comme s'il comptait des points.

- Oui, et ce ne sera pas facile, elle est très têtue de nature, dit Mai. Si tu savais combien de temps il a fallu pour que nous devenions amies !

Kenpachi resta pensif, et Mai ne le dérangea plus alors que Mikoto, insouciante, gambadait gaiement autour d'eux.


	13. Chapter 13 - Rencontre

**Chapitre Treizième**

Rencontre

Mai, Mikoto et Kenpachi arrivaient presque à la hutte quand des voisins accoururent au-devant du trio. À leur air effrayé, ils comprirent que leurs ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

- Mai-Star Mai, venez vite ! Votre restaurant ! cria une femme dès qu'elle fut à portée de voix.

L'Otome échangea un regard entendu avec le Shinigami et ils se mirent à courir, Mikoto les devançant de peu.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la hutte, Mai stoppa net, estomaquée. Le restaurant, avec son toit en paille, flambait. Le feu avait dû se déclarer depuis un bon moment car seuls les murs restaient debout, soutenant un toit désormais effondré et des gens, des voisins en majorité, s'activaient le seau à la main. Mais aucune fumée ne s'élevait dans le ciel, ce qui intrigua Kenpachi. Il attrapa Mikoto, pétrifiée devant le triste spectacle elle aussi et lui demanda si elle ne sentait rien avec son odorat. Celle-ci secoua la tête, ajoutant qu'aucun de ses chats n'avaient vu ou senti quoi que ce soit non plus. Le Shinigami fonça alors droit dans l'incendie en sortant son sabre du fourreau. Les pompiers improvisés tentèrent bien de l'arrêter, mais il passa devant eux sans s'arrêter. Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, il libéra son Shikai, entouré par les flammes d'un incendie.

Il tenta d'absorber une nouvelle fois le brasier qui s'étendait autour de lui comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mais rien ne se passa. Cela confirma ses doutes : les flammes qui l'entouraient ne sont pas ordinaires. C'est alors qu'il vit une longue crinière d'un blond presque blanc flotter près de lui. Se tournant dans sa direction, il crut un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une victime, bien qu'il pensait que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur de la hutte lorsqu'il en partit plus tôt. Il courut derrière la longue chevelure, mais elle s'échappa rapidement. Réaction trop étrange à son goût. Il la poursuivit, et chaque fois qu'il pensait l'attraper, elle disparaissait aussitôt. Il eut toutefois le temps de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, aux mouvements presque félins. Devinant qu'il tenait là son coupable, le Shinigami se résolut alors à utiliser les grands moyens.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra rapidement. Quand il les rouvrit, sa vision changea et confirma ses soupçons : l'incendie est contrôlé par quelqu'un, sans aucun doute possible. Plusieurs lignes dorées apparurent sous ses yeux parmi les flammes, et il suivit la plus épaisse. Tout au bout, il retrouva sa proie aux longs cheveux et de nouveau elle tenta de s'échapper. Mais il suivit de nouveau la plus épaisse des lignes qui partaient de l'homme aux cheveux presque blancs et il le rattrapa, avant que celui-ci ne s'échappât encore de justesse. Ils recommencèrent ainsi plusieurs fois ce jeu de course-poursuite à travers le brasier jusqu'à ce que Kenpachi réussisse à bloquer son adversaire dans un coin de ce qui restait de la hutte de Mai.

- Toi, tu ne m'échapperas plus, dit Kenpachi, retroussant ses lèvres en un sourire sauvage.

C'est alors que l'autre ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- Ce que l'on disait sur toi était donc vrai, tu es très fort, Monsieur le Shinigami, dit l'homme de sa voix posée.

- Et toi, tu es très énervant à t'esquiver comme ça, répondit Kenpachi du tac au tac. Mais face à mon _Shishogan_, tu n'avais aucune chance. Maintenant, étains-moi ces flammes ou je serai obligé de t'y forcer.

L'autre rit à plein poumons, comme s'il trouvait la situation très amusante.

- Tu croyais m'avoir coincé ? Alors que c'est _toi_ qui est piégé ?

Kenpachi comprit trop tard le sens des paroles de son adversaire. Les flammes de l'incendie s'intensifièrent tout à coup et tourbillonnèrent en colonne autour de lui, limitant ainsi son champ de vision et ses mouvements. La chaleur qui régnait au centre de la tornade aurait grillé n'importe qui d'autre qu'un manipulateur de feu constata Kenpachi. Lorsqu'il tenta de passer sa main à travers le mur en face de lui, il s'aperçut que celui-ci ne serait pas facilement brisé, d'autant que son créateur se trouvait juste à côté, augmentant ainsi probablement la puissance de sa technique en réduisant la distance qui l'en séparait. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer au fur et à mesure que la tornade se resserrait autour de lui. Bloqué, sans issue possible et peu de temps pour agir, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Il planta violemment son zanpakutô dans le sol.

Serein, l'inconnu se félicitait encore de sa réussite. Il ne faudrait encore que quelques secondes avant que l'oxygène contenu dans l'air ne disparaisse presque complètement à l'intérieur de sa colonne de feu, consommé par le mur autour. Il ne lui resterait alors qu'à récupérer le corps inconscient du Shinigami et à le ramener au nouveau laboratoire. Il s'apprêta à en finir avec Kenpachi quand une étrange et mauvaise sensation le prit. Il eut juste le temps de dresser un bouclier protecteur avec ses flammes lorsqu'il entendit une voix forte émaner de l'intérieur de sa colonne.

- _Hôyôku Tenshô !_

Expulsé en arrière, boulotté malgré sa protection, l'homme ne fut arrêté que par un mur encore resté debout. La respiration coupée, il vit néanmoins Kenpachi faire exploser sa tornade avec sa seule puissance. Comprenant aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait revenir mieux préparé, il tenta de s'enfuir mais un katana se planta devant lui, stoppant ainsi sa course aveugle, et il se sentit aussitôt violemment plaqué au sol ; son adversaire avait probablement suivi la même trajectoire que son arme. Toussant et suffocant, il se débattit en vain. Kenpachi avait parfaitement verrouillé son emprise, un genou sur son dos et l'autre bloquant son bras, il était à la merci du Shinigami.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ! s'exclama Kenpachi. Tu as autant de chances de t'en sortir avec moi qu'un lapin dans les serres d'un aigle, foi d'_Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite_ !

Comprenant la gravité de sa situation, le prisonnier joua alors sa dernière carte.

- J'aurais peut-être dû tuer la Princesse de Cristal lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec les petits tout à l'heure plutôt que d'essayer de faire d'une pierre deux coups avec toi, le Shinigami, lança-t-il.

Surpris, Kenpachi relâcha légèrement sa prise. Il avait momentanément oublié l'incident de la matinée, et apprenant que cet homme en était à l'origine et qu'il n'hésitait à mettre de jeunes vies en danger, sentit son sang bouillir de colère. Mais cet instant d'inattention profita à son adversaire, qui se libéra en se tortillant jusqu'à toucher les flammes de l'incendie les plus proches. Aussitôt, son corps fondit et Kenpachi vit avec stupeur qu'il se mêlait avec son propre feu. Ne laissant que ses vêtements au sol, il disparut, noyé dans les langues enflammées environnantes. Utilisant son Shishogan, Kenpachi tenta de le localiser, et ce qu'il vit ne l'étonna pas. Son adversaire avait rendu les flammes qu'il produisait aussi blondes que sa chevelure à ses yeux, et leur couleur uniforme indiquait une fusion complète.

L'une d'elles, plus grande que les autres, apparut devant Kenpachi. Dansant, elle prit peu à peu la forme de l'homme à l'origine des deux incendies de la matinée. Il commença à s'exprimer d'une voix légèrement en écho.

- Bien joué, le Shinigami. M'avoir obligé à utiliser mon dernier atout en quelques minutes force mon respect. Je t'ai sous-estimé, je l'avoue. Mais ce que j'ai appris sur toi aujourd'hui me sera très utile à notre prochaine rencontre qui se terminera pas de la même façon, je te le promets. J'espère que tu as apprécié les deux petites fêtes que j'ai organisées pour toi !

L'inconnu lui présenta ensuite son profil et tendit lentement son bras devant lui, les doigts rassemblés vers le ciel. Et soudain, dans un claquement de doigts, lui et ses flammes disparurent complètement du champ de vision de Kenpachi. Il ne laissa que ses vêtements sur le sol, en train de se consumer.

À l'extérieur, Mai et Mikoto, mortes d'inquiétude à la fois pour Kenpachi et pour leur demeure, attendaient fébrilement. Mai, les jambes en coton, avait vu Kenpachi absorber les flammes de l'orphelinat en quelques secondes et se demanda ce qui pouvait autant le retarder, d'autant qu'il avait libéré son Shikai devant tout le monde avant d'entrer. Tout à coup, une grande colonne de feu s'éleva dans le ciel, et la jeune femme comprit que le Shinigami rencontrait une difficulté inattendue. Surtout quand la colonne s'évanouit dans une grande détonation. Mai allait matérialiser sa Robe avec l'accord de Mikoto quand des exclamations de surprise et d'effroi venant des pompiers improvisés lui firent tourner la tête. Et elle ne put retenir elle aussi un cri étouffé. Voir des flammes devenir d'un blond presque blanc ne présageait rien de bon, songea-t-elle. Revêtant enfin sa tenue de combat, elle voulut se lancer dans le brasier, mais une main sur son épaule la retint.

Elle se retourna, et vit Natsuki qui fixait elle aussi l'incendie avec un regard étrange, lointain. Celle-ci réfléchissait. Deux incendies la même demi-journée, c'est beaucoup, se dit la Principale. Et en plus tous deux impliquent Mai et Kenpachi. Et cette couleur… Non, ça n'est pas une coïncidence. Quelqu'un leur en veut, c'est certain. Mais qui ? Schwartz ? Impossible, pas depuis que la Vallée Noire est réapparue à Windbloom. Artai ? Asward ? Encore moins. À moins que… La dernière perspective n'enchantait guère le Cristal des Glaces. Mais étant la plus plausible, il lui fallait la prendre en compte. Et dans ce cas, il lui faudrait également l'avis de Shizuru, qui connait le problème mieux qu'elle.

Soudain, les flammes qui léchaient les murs extérieurs en sortant par les fenêtres disparurent brusquement, comme volatilisées. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kenpachi sortit des restes de l'établissement, désormais presque entièrement détruit. Les gens venus aider à éteindre l'incendie se rassemblèrent alors autour de lui pour l'examiner, voir s'il n'était pas blessé après l'explosion qu'ils ont tous entendu. Mais aussi pour essayer de recueillir un témoignage de première main sur l'intérieur et l'origine de ces étranges flammes qui ne s'éteignaient pas avec de l'eau ou de la terre et qui pouvaient changer de couleur.

Kenpachi, souriant, leur répondit calmement qu'il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure et chercha la Princesse de Zipang du regard. Mais l'attroupement était tel qu'il ne put voir plus loin que les deux premiers rangs autour de lui. Les gens se pressaient autour de lui, se poussaient les uns les autres et l'assaillaient de questions. Sentant la colère monter en lui après qu'il ait laissé s'échapper un criminel pyromane, pressé par des inconnus et la fatigue s'accumulant, il allait se mettre à hurler quand la foule s'écarta soudain. Se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le passage qui venait de se créer et comprit lorsqu'il vit Natsuki accompagnée de Mai et de Mikoto, son manteau bleu volant au vent. Devinant que la Principale souhaitait lui parler et qu'il leur faudrait un endroit calme, il les amena à l'intérieur de ce qui restait du restaurant.

Mai parcourut l'espace du regard en tournant sur elle-même, et ses yeux s'embuèrent quand elle constata l'ampleur des dégâts. Natsuki s'en aperçut et passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir et elle put retenir ses larmes. Mikoto fureta un peu partout aux alentours, pour espérer récupérer peut-être quelque chose, mais tout semblait être parti en fumée. Il ne restait que des murs noircis et des restes fumants. Le spectacle était affligeant, peu importe l'endroit où ils allaient. Les chambres, la salle de service ou la cuisine, tout était dans le même état de dévastation. Kenpachi chercha lui aussi à réconforter Mai lorsqu'ils passèrent devant sa coiffeuse, mais constatant qu'elle se calmait au contact de son amie, il s'abstint d'intervenir. Il attendit qu'on lui donnât la parole, ce qui fut rapide.

- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea brusquement Natsuki en tournant son visage vers Kenpachi. Qu'étaient donc ces étranges flammes ? Est-ce toi qui en es à l'origine ?

Franche et directe, j'apprécie, sourit intérieurement Kenpachi.

- Non, mais les deux incendies de ce matin sont liés, Principale. J'ai rencontré celui qui les a créés. Il m'a clairement avoué être à l'origine des deux départs de flammes, mais je n'ai pas réussi à lui soutirer un nom ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, avoua-t-il d'un air dégouté. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un manipulateur de flammes, comme Hime-sama ou moi-même. Et qu'il est très doué pour la fuite.

- Était-il recouvert de métal ? questionna de nouveau Natsuki, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. Je veux dire, portait-il une sorte d'armure sur lui ?

- Non, et j'ai même cru au début que j'avais affaire à une femme, avec ses longs cheveux presque blancs. Mais c'était bien un homme. Il semblerait d'ailleurs qu'il s'intéresse à moi d'assez près, ainsi qu'à Mikoto-chan. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui a fait tomber l'orphelinat sur nous ce matin lorsque nous étions dedans, ajouta Kenpachi à l'adresse de l'adolescente qui avait réagi à son nom. Je pense cependant qu'il ne nous faisait que passer un test, pour voir si je suis réellement aussi fort que la rumeur le prétend.

- Et je crois qu'il a été servi, conclut le Cristal des Glaces. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu aimes réserver des surprises, Kenpachi. Ce qui m'étonne le plus néanmoins, c'est qu'il soit parvenu à t'échapper. Comment a-t-il fait ?

Kenpachi prit le temps de réfléchir à la question. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas vraiment privilégié l'analyse des capacités ennemies, mais à présent il se devait le faire, surtout dans l'éventualité d'une prochaine rencontre comme l'autre le lui avait annoncé.

- Ce sale petit singe est vraiment doué pour se cacher parmi les flammes qu'il produit et dont il maitrise la force, l'intensité et l'étendue. Nos pouvoirs se ressemblent étrangement, pour tout dire, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un Shinigami pour autant. Il n'en a ni l'uniforme, ni le style. Et si la forme et les techniques que nous utilisons sont très proches, je ne peux fusionner avec mes flammes comme lui, et encore moins me téléporter avec. C'est ce qui est arrivé quand le brasier est devenu blanc. C'est peut-être comme ça qu'il a fait, se rappela brusquement Kenpachi. Au début, il ne cessait de m'échapper sans que je ne sache comment. Mais grâce à mon Shishogan, j'ai pu deviner ses mouvements et mieux les anticiper. Il doit pouvoir se téléporter au travers des flammes qu'il crée… termina le Shinigami dans un souffle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se tut. À la lumière de ses explications, Natsuki réfléchissait elle aussi, le bras toujours autour des épaules de son amie. Le mot "Shishogan" ne lui disait rien, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait l'occasion de parler plus longuement avec Kenpachi prochainement et mit donc cette question de côté.

Pendant que le Shinigami parlait, ils s'étaient installés dans la chambre de Mai et Natsuki avait fait s'assoir la rousse sur son lit, ou plutôt sur ce qui en restait encore. Mikoto, revenue de son expédition, s'installa à leurs côtés et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son Otome. Mai, encore sous le choc, restait immobile, silencieuse. Puis elle commença à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles, auxquelles Natsuki ne prêta pas attention, focalisée sur sa réflexion. Par contre, elle sentit très bien Mai commencer à trembler. Mikoto également, et elle se redressa. Mai continuait à parler entre ses dents serrées, et pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait, Natsuki se pencha vers elle.

- Ma chambre… Mon restaurant… L'orphelinat… Les enfants… Ma chambre… répétait sans cesse la rousse en tremblant de plus en plus fort.

Mais avant que la Principale n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, son amie la prit de court.

- Ils vont me le payer ! explosa Mai en se levant d'un coup. L'orphelinat ce matin, puis mon restaurant ensuite, en ruines ! Peu importe qui en est le responsable, mais ils vont me le PAYER !

Abasourdie, Natsuki la regardait sans comprendre. Puis une expression de résignation se peignit sur son visage tandis que les yeux de Mai jetaient des éclairs dans le vide autour d'elle et que l'atmosphère se remplissait d'une violence non contenue. Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, se dit la jeune femme en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Pas avec son caractère. Je ferais bien de l'arrêter pendant qu'il est encore temps, sinon la pression va encore monter et elle pourrait encore faire une bêtise… Natsuki se leva pour rattraper son amie qui, emportée par son élan, venait de décider d'aller interroger _manu militari_ tous ses voisins pour savoir à quoi ressemblait exactement le pyromane responsable de ses malheurs.

Kenpachi observait la scène en souriant, car il se doutait que sous son apparence avenante et chaleureuse, Mai devait cacher un caractère fort et explosif, comme il venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il lui fallait au moins cela pour pouvoir prétendre devenir une Mai-Star, d'après ce que Kenpachi avait pu apprendre sur la formation de ces guerrières. Ne sachant comment désamorcer la minuterie qui venait de se mettre en route, il se contenta de suivre la Principale, Mikoto sur ses traces.

- Mai, hé Mai ! appela Natsuki. Attends ! Crois-tu vraiment que quelqu'un capable de te duper deux fois serait assez bête pour se faire voir par le moindre témoin ? Tes voisins n'y sont pour…

- Ils étaient là avant moi, avant le début de l'incendie, ils doivent forcément savoir, répliqua Mai sans se retourner. Et s'il y en a un qui a vu quelque chose, crois-moi, je le saurai !

- Quitte à leur faire du mal ? Dans ta Robe du Rubis Flamboyant ? argua la brune.

Mai s'arrêta. Quitte à leur faire du mal ? Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et Natsuki en profita pour la rejoindre. Elle portait effectivement encore sa Robe et s'il lui venait à l'esprit de frapper ou ne serait-ce que de secouer fortement un humain normal, elle le mettrait en pièces sans s'en rendre compte. Sa colère s'apaisa un peu à cette pensée. S'il lui arrivait parfois d'agir telle une grande sœur un peu autoritaire, jamais elle ne levait la main contre qui que ce soit sauf en cas de nécessité. Elle se souvint également que son comportement ne sied pas à celui d'une Otome comme on le lui avait appris, bien des années auparavant. L'image des Mai-Star est une chose presque plus importante que sa vie, et elle réussit à se contenir.

- Calme-toi, Mai, lui conseilla son amie. Tes voisins n'y sont pour rien, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Même Schwartz est de ton côté, ils t'auraient prévenu s'ils avaient vu quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Ou les chats de Mikoto l'auraient fait. Mais lorsque je le lui ai demandé, elle m'a répondu qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ou senti. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cet homme a pu incendier ton restaurant sans se faire voir, mais maintenant c'est fait et on ne peut plus rien y faire.

Mai ne put répondre. Sentant l'abattement reprendre le dessus, elle baissa la tête. À ce moment, Kenpachi et Mikoto les rejoignirent et l'adolescente se précipita contre l'opulente poitrine de sa partenaire.

- Mai, j'ai faim ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Tu m'avais promis, rappela Mikoto, indifférente à la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

- C'est vrai ça, renchérit Kenpachi en se pourléchant les babines avant de réaliser la situation. Ah, mais la cuisine est complètement dévastée et les provisions sont carbonisées, Mikoto-chan était allée les voir tout à l'heure.

- Comme vous n'avez plus de toit, il n'y a pas à chercher plus loin. Je ne pense pas que l'Académie refusera son hospitalité à l'une de ses plus éminentes représentantes. D'autant plus qu'elle est ma meilleure amie et une princesse étrangère de surcroit, intervint Natsuki en faisant un clin d'œil discret à Mai.

- Oh, ça suffit avec ces histoires de princesse ! Déjà que Kenpachi n'arrête pas avec ses "Hime-sama" ! Je ne me suis pas enfuie de chez moi pour continuer à me faire dorloter comme si j'étais incapable de me débrouiller seule ! tempêta Mai.

- Bah, il m'appelle bien "Principale" à tout bout de champ moi aussi, et ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, fit observer Natsuki.

- Oui, mais toi tout le monde t'appelle comme ça et ça te fait très plaisir, je le sais. Dans mon cas, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma famille, au contraire, mais quand on me rappelle mon rang, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer sous l'étiquette, objecta la rousse.

- Désolé si je vous gêne, Hime-sama.

- Et voilà ! Encore ! Heureusement que tu m'es d'une grande aide, parce que sinon… termina Mai avec un sourire qui adoucissait le ton de sa voix menaçante.

- Et moi Mai ? Et moi ? Je t'aide beaucoup ? fit à son tour Mikoto, ne voulant pas être oubliée.

- Mais bien sûr, tu m'aides énormément Mikoto. Nous sommes liées par notre contrat, mais même sans ça je t'aimerais beaucoup. Tu es ma précieuse partenaire, et ça personne ne pourra le changer, dit Mai d'une voix où le calme était revenu et caressait tendrement la tête de la jeune fille.

- Bien, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, demandons de l'aide aux gens restés dehors pour récupérer ce qui peut encore l'être et retournons à Garderobe, fit Natsuki.

À ces paroles, Mai, Mikoto et Kenpachi mesurèrent leur état de fatigue. Mai dématérialisa sa Robe et ils suivirent docilement la Principale. Arrivés dehors, ils s'aperçurent que ceux qui étaient là pour l'incendie avaient appelé amis et connaissances pour venir aider la Mai-Star Légendaire, qui est très appréciée dans le voisinage. Chacun d'eux portait ce qu'il pensait être utile dans une telle situation : qui des fruits, qui des couvertures ou simplement un peu d'eau. Mikoto, qui lorgnait vers des gâteaux particulièrement appétissants, fut rappelée à l'ordre par Mai, qui désigna silencieusement du doigt une pancarte disant : "Attention ! Prière de ne pas donner de nourriture à la Déesse des Chats. Mai.".

- Si tu manges maintenant, tu n'auras plus faim tout à l'heure, lui dit-elle simplement.

Kenpachi observait la scène en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur les gens venus leur proposer leur aide. Natsuki s'éloigna alors du groupe et il l'entendit faire un rapide rapport de la situation à l'Académie et appeler une voiture pour les chercher quand des gens se détachèrent du groupe devant eux. Kenpachi les reconnut tout de suite : un vieux couple voisin dont Mai s'occupait généreusement tous les jours en leur faisant entre autres les repas.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous aider, Mai-Star Mai ? demanda humblement le mari.

- Oui, merci. Nous avons fait le tour de ce qui reste de mon restaurant, mais il n'en reste pas grand-chose de récupérable. Je voudrais cependant garder ce qui peut être sauvé, mais je pense que je n'aurai pas la force de le faire seule, résuma la rousse. Allez dedans et voyez ce que l'on peut faire. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué Kenpachi, pourrais-tu les accompagner ? Je resterai ici pour organiser et rassurer les gens venus nous aider.

- Très bien, Hime-sama. J'en profiterai pour voir comment le feu s'est déclaré, répondit Kenpachi. Venez, je vous ouvre la voie, adressa-t-il aux volontaires.

Prenant six ou sept personnes avec lui, il pénétra de nouveau dans les ruines fumantes.

- Finalement, on n'a rien pu récupérer, dit Kenpachi.

Dans la voiture de Garderobe qui prenait la direction du "Sand Port" reliant la Vallée Noire à Windbloom, il faisait son rapport à Mai sous l'œil de Natsuki et de Mikoto.

- Quelques livres et vêtements, des meubles en assez bon état, et c'est tout. Le reste est trop touché pour pouvoir resservir convenablement. La cuisine et le garde-manger sont les plus atteints – mis à part que ce soit aussi l'endroit où je me suis battu. C'est par là qu'il s'était introduit parce que j'y ai trouvé un trou dans le mur qui ne pouvait pas être creusé par un incendie. Les vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés quand il a fusionné avec ses flammes ont complètement brûlé et je n'ai vu aucun autre indice que les trainées de progression du feu, même avec mon Shishogan, conclut Kenpachi.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de contrôle et Natsuki baissa sa vitre pour parler brièvement avec l'agent du train qui les mènerait jusqu'à Windbloom. Puis elle se retourna vers les autres lorsqu'ils s'embarquèrent.

- Tu en as parlé tout à l'heure, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'est ce… quoi déjà ? Shishogan ? demanda la Principale.

- C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas au courant, Kruger-san.

Natsuki tressaillit.

- C'est Mai qui m'a ordonné de vous appeler ainsi maintenant, se défendit Kenpachi en levant les mains. Elle trouve que "Principale" fait trop protocolaire.

- C'est vrai Nats, intervint la rousse. Tu es mon amie et je le considère aussi comme tel. Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il continuerait de t'appeler "Principale" comme si vous étiez des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, puisque de toute façon vous serez amenés à vous voir souvent maintenant que l'on va habiter avec toi pendant un moment. J'ai essayé de lui faire dire "Natsuki", mais c'est lui qui a refusé cette fois-ci. Il trouve que ça fait trop proche à son goût.

- Et il a raison, approuva Natsuki d'un ton bourru. Il ne vient avec toi que parce que j'ai des doutes sur la cible d'aujourd'hui et qu'il passe pour être ton "garde du corps". Il se peut que ce soit lui qui ait été visé, nous ne pouvons pas écarter cette hypothèse, surtout avec ce qui lui a été dit. Mais revenons à ma question, balaya-t-elle.

- Oui, reprit le Shinigami. Ce que vous avez vu, Viola-san et vous, n'était qu'une partie de mon Shikai, vous le savez. Mon Shikai complet me permet d'utiliser les techniques liées au feu de mon répertoire et dont le Shishogan, qui signifie "œil de la Mort" dans votre langue, en est la base. Avec ces yeux, je peux lire chaque fluctuation de l'énergie de mes adversaires. Selon la taille et le mouvement, je peux savoir avec précision quand et où aura lieu l'attaque suivante. Combinez cela à ma pratique du sabre du Hiten Mitsurugi, et vous ne me réserverez aucune surprise. Vous êtes une proie, et moi le chasseur. C'est pourquoi j'ai été surnommé Enpatsu Shakugan no Uchite, le Chasseur aux yeux et aux cheveux de feu, ou pour faire plus court, Enpatsu Shakugan.

- Ah, ça je comprends, dit Mikoto. Un autre chasseur sur mon territoire, normal que ça ne m'ait pas plu. J'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi j'avais une drôle de sensation quand je te voyais, c'était donc pour ça…

- Tu sentais peut-être que j'allais te concurrencer, et c'est pourquoi tu restais sur la défensive. Peut-être aussi parce que je suis un Shinigami, comme je l'avais déjà avancé. Mais je n'en ai aucunement l'intention, tout ce que je veux, c'est vivre tranquille. J'ai assez connu les champs de bataille pour m'en lasser. Malheureusement, l'inconvénient d'être trop fort, c'est que les problèmes ne vous laissent presque pas le temps de respirer, philosopha le Shinigami en se grattant d'une main l'arrière de la tête, un sourire désabusé sur le visage.

Et Kenpachi s'affala sur le dossier de son siège pendant que Mai et Natsuki le regardaient toutes les deux.

C'est vrai qu'il nous a raconté sa vie, mais il nous en a volontairement caché une partie, se dit Natsuki. Par égard pour la douleur qu'on toutes lu sur son visage, on ne lui a rien demandé. Mais s'il a dit la vérité, alors sa vie n'a dû être remplie que de violence et de larmes. Je comprends qu'il souhaite la paix et la tranquillité à présent. Seulement, comme il l'a remarqué tout à l'heure, il est trop puissant pour qu'on puisse se permettre de le laisser trainer n'importe où. Dans l'intérêt de Garderobe, je dois le garder à l'œil. Même si ça ne me plait pas de le savoir près de moi. Mai m'offrait la meilleure solution possible, mais il semblerait que nos ennemis soient plus malins et mieux informés que ce que je pensais. J'ai bien fait d'envoyer Shizuru enquêter là-dessus. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle est rentrée maintenant…

Elle échangea un regard avec son amie, et sut qu'elle pensait à la même chose. Nous n'avons plus le choix. Kenpachi devra vivre à l'Académie tant que nous n'en saurons pas plus sur cette nouvelle menace. Je suis tout de même soulagée d'être certaine qu'il soit de notre côté grâce à Mai, songea la Principale. Je n'aimerais pas devoir me battre à nouveau contre lui, surtout si cela devait se terminer comme la dernière fois. À ce seul souvenir, son cœur s'étreignit douloureusement et Natsuki se força à regarder dehors, évitant les regards de tout le monde. Ils arriveraient bientôt à destination, et elle se mit la main sur le cœur, espérant ainsi le faire battre moins fort.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Contact

**Chapitre Quatorzième**

Contact

En entrant à l'Académie par le grand portail d'entrée, Kenpachi fut assailli par le souvenir de sa précédente visite nocturne en ces lieux. Il avait rapidement revu la place devant le mausolée lors de son transfert de sa geôle à la hutte de Mai, mais n'avait plus eu l'occasion depuis. À chaque fois qu'il revenait à l'Académie pour ses séances avec Yôko, il entrait par une porte dérobée, plus pratique d'accès pour aller au laboratoire souterrain. Il en profita donc pour mieux regarder. En léger contrebas à gauche, Mai lui indiqua qu'il y trouverait le dortoir des étudiantes, où elle-même et Natsuki habitèrent du temps où elles aspiraient à devenir des Otome. À sa droite se trouvaient tous les bâtiments administratifs ainsi que les locaux scolaires. Surplombant le mausolée en face de lui et émergeant d'une forêt d'arbres se trouvaient les bureaux et appartements de la Principale ainsi que les logements réservés aux invités - ses futurs quartiers.

Natsuki fit signe au chauffeur de ranger la voiture, puis rejoignit le trio avant de grimper avec eux les volées de marches menant au locaux scolaires. Ils accédèrent alors à une autre grande place, invisible depuis l'entrée. Le bruit qu'ils entendirent en arrivant leur indiqua qu'un cours d'éducation physique y avait lieu avec les élèves d'une classe Corail. L'apparition subite de Kenpachi dans le soleil de l'après-midi causa un grand émoi parmi les jeunes adolescentes. La Principale se souvint alors que lorsqu'il fut transféré, on prit soin de ne pas le faire rencontrer les étudiantes par souci de sécurité. La situation actuelle étant ce qu'elle est, Natsuki ne pouvait pas plus repousser cette nouvelle rencontre. Le Shinigami allait habiter là, elle ne pourrait pas éternellement les empêcher de se croiser, même par accident. Elle inspira un bon coup et prenant les devants, fit son annonce aux étudiantes présentes.

- Les filles, je vous présente Kakunoshin "Kenpachi" Niitsu, émissaire spécial de Zipang et garde du corps de la Princesse Mai de Zipang. Vous le connaissez sûrement, il nous a rendu une petite… visite il y a quelques temps. En raison d'un incident survenu ce matin, lui, le Rubis Flamboyant et son Master, la Princesse de Cristal Mikoto habiteront désormais à l'Académie.

Elle fut interrompue par des cris étouffés et des protestations, mêlés de gloussements. Elle leva la main calmement pour demander le silence.

- Ils logeront dans les appartements réservés aux dignitaires étrangers, près des bureaux de l'Administration, ajouta-t-elle lorsque le calme fut revenu. Yukariko, je compte sur vous pour informer les autres étudiantes de leur arrivée. Reprenez là où vous en étiez, je vous prie, nous allons prévenir Miss Maria.

Natsuki se retourna ensuite vers son amie et Mikoto, qui adressaient des signes aux jeunes Corail qui les observaient. Kenpachi, lui, ne bougea pas. Il regardait le cours, intrigué par les méthodes d'enseignement de Garderobe. Les élèves apprenaient ce jour-là à se dégager d'une position rapprochée par un coup d'épaule. Mais certaines étudiantes, sentant sa présence et son regard sur elles, n'arrivaient pas à effectuer correctement leur mouvement. Mai, Natsuki et Mikoto s'étaient arrêtées et regardaient aussi ce qu'il allait se passer, rajoutant ainsi involontairement de la pression sur les élèves. Le Professeur Yukariko allait et venait entre les différents binômes pour corriger ici un pied ou là un placement, et semblait avoir des difficultés à gérer le stress de ses étudiantes.

Kenpachi s'intéressait en particulier à un duo un peu à l'écart des autres, où l'une des deux filles montrait des signes évidents de nervosité, qui l'empêchaient de bien réussir l'exercice. Yukariko, absorbée par les autres, les avait laissées un peu de côté. Il brûlait d'envie d'aller les aider et guetta un signe d'accord de la part de Mai ou de Natsuki. Mais comme aucune des deux ne bougeait, se contentant de regarder la scène, il s'abstint. Au bout de quelques minutes il n'y tint finalement plus et s'approcha des filles à grands pas, au grand dam de l'assemblée présente, au sourire de Mai. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait résister à la tentation d'aider les étudiantes, en particulier s'il s'agissait des cours d'éducation physique. Elle voulut y aller aussi mais se ravisa, préférant rester en retrait.

Le premier réflexe de Natsuki fut de l'arrêter car elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il ait de contacts trop hâtifs mais elle se retint, se disant que s'il pouvait vraiment les aider, cela l'aiderait peut-être à se faire accepter en douceur. Elle le vit s'approcher des deux élèves, qui se tassèrent sur elles-mêmes mais sans oser cependant quitter le cours en courant comme elles l'auraient voulu, à cause de la présence intimidante des deux Mai-Star et de leur professeur.

S'apercevant de leur attitude défensive, Kenpachi leva les deux mains en l'air et arborant son plus charmant sourire, il les aborda. Enfin, un sourire qu'il croyait charmant, car les jeunes filles le perçurent comme un rictus sadique, et réagirent en conséquence. Elles s'éloignèrent encore plus du groupe, jusqu'à se retrouver complètement séparées de leur classe. Émettant un petit gémissement d'effroi quand elles s'aperçurent qu'elles n'avaient plus d'échappatoire possible, elles se résignèrent à affronter le Shinigami.

- N-N'approchez pas ! intima l'une des jeunes filles.

- Mais je ne vous veux pas de mal, vous savez, argua Kenpachi en s'arrêtant à bonne distance. Votre Principale me fait confiance, cela devrait vous suffire.

- Elle aura beau dire, moi, je ne vous fais pas confiance pour autant ! continua l'élève. Je n'oublie pas que vous nous avez attaquées, et que Shizuru-Onee-sama a dû être soignée !

Tout le monde s'était arrêté de bouger lorsqu'elle avait crié les derniers mots et braquait à présent son regard sur le petit groupe. La jeune fille sentait la tension monter et elle s'était mise à crier pour à la fois pour se rassurer ainsi que sa camarade et pour maintenir Kenpachi suffisamment éloigné. La sentant au bord des larmes, hésita quand à la marche à suivre. Mai décida alors d'intervenir et rejoignit le Shinigami.

- Il y a eu erreur cette nuit-là, Kenpachi n'a pas voulu vous faire du mal, commença la Mai-Star. Il s'est simplement défendu et s'il a tenté de monter vers le mausolée de Shinso-sama, ce n'était parce que c'est le mausolée, mais parce que c'est l'un des points les plus élevés d'ici. Si vous étiez catapultées dans un endroit dont vous ne savez rien, il vaut mieux atteindre l'endroit le plus élevé, à la fois pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de là où vous vous trouvez, et pour pouvoir vous défendre plus facilement. C'est ce qu'il a fait. Malheureusement, sa méconnaissance de notre langue et ses réflexes ne l'ont pas aidé. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je m'en porte personnellement garante.

Kenpachi, qui s'était retourné vers Mai, s'inclina devant la Princesse.

- Merci, Hime-sama. Je veux vous aider, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir autant dérangées ce soir-là. J'aurais dû me rendre tout de suite, mais comme la Princesse vous l'a dit, mes vieux réflexes se sont retournés contre moi. Cela n'a pourtant pas eu que de mauvais effets : j'ai pu remarquer certains défauts dans votre technique, et j'avoue les avoir exploités sans hésitation.

- Lesquels ? avança prudemment l'une des Corail en face de lui.

- Pour commencer, vous avez une forte tendance à charger droit sur un adversaire, dit Kenpachi. Si cela marche bien sur le menu fretin, c'est beaucoup moins efficace sur un guerrier entrainé. Et vu votre niveau technique, c'est très loin de suffire face à moi. De plus, vous semblez négliger beaucoup de détails, ne comptant que sur votre puissance physique pure. Par exemple, sur le coup d'épaule, tu ne comptes que sur tes bras pour repousser ton adversaire. C'est ce qui fait que tu n'y arrives pas sur quelqu'un qui s'y attend et se raidit. Il faudrait que tu t'abaisses sur tes jambes pour plus de puissance, comme ça.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kenpachi prit place devant l'étudiante et écarta les jambes en se baissant, le dos droit.

- Dans cette position, tu peux donner facilement des coups à droite et à gauche avec un grand équilibre et beaucoup de force, si tu prends la peine de tourner les hanches. Vas-y, fais comme moi, et toi aussi, adressa-t-il à la seconde jeune fille.

Il se plaça ensuite à leur portée et leur demanda de le frapper en tournant les hanches et elles obéirent après avoir jeté un œil au Rubis Flamboyant. Le résultat leur arracha un sourire, car Kenpachi recula de plusieurs pas avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Elles reprirent une posture plus détendue tandis qu'il les rejoignait.

- Tu vois, c'est déjà mieux, dit-il en s'époussetant le derrière. Et maintenant, passons au coup d'épaule. C'est un mouvement pour se dégager rapidement d'une position très proche, donc à peu près ici.

Il se mit à distance et se baissa à nouveau sur ses jambes. Mais dépassant toujours les étudiantes, il prit une décision.

- Comme je suis toujours plus grand que toi, je vais te montrer quelque chose que j'utiliserais dans cette situation. Un maître me l'avait enseigné autrefois. Et puis je ne connais pas très bien vos méthodes, alors je préfère faire ce que je connais le mieux, ajouta Kenpachi avec un clin d'œil complice. D'abord, mets tes mains comme moi. Tends le pouce et en recouvres-en le bout avec l'index, puis ferme les autres doigts. On m'a dit que c'était très important, mais je pense que c'est surtout une sorte de signature de l'endroit d'où vient l'arcane. Voilà, maintenant, recourbe le poignet. Parfait. Retiens bien cette position de la main, d'accord ? Passons aux jambes.

Kenpachi se plaça dans le dos de la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'un demi-pas sépare chacun de leurs pieds. Il était si proche qu'elle sentait son souffle dans la nuque et frissonna. Et quand il lui attrapa les bras pour les mettre en place, elle ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Conscient de la nervosité de son élève, il lui laissa le temps de se détendre à nouveau et lui expliqua la position de départ.

- Mets le bras de derrière dans le prolongement de ton corps et l'autre à angle droit. Et maintenant le plus important : ce mouvement est à la fois un coup et une projection il se doit donc d'être large pour la puissance, mais pas trop, pour la vitesse d'exécution. Pivote les hanches comme tout à l'heure et le reste suivra tout seul. Vise ma poitrine avec ton épaule. Comme il s'agit également d'une projection, il te faudra accompagner mon mouvement avec tes bras tendus en gardant l'angle droit, pour bloquer une éventuelle esquive. Compris ? Vas-y alors, et n'oublie pas, un mouvement sec et rapide des hanches accompagné avec les bras.

La jeune fille sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle et la pression monta. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra un court instant, se remémorant tous les conseils de Kenpachi. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle se lança. La sensation quand elle toucha le thorax du Shinigami lui redonna confiance. Elle pensa à le repousser avec les bras, et eut l'impression qu'il pesait beaucoup moins lourd qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. Les cris qui lui parvinrent lui firent ouvrir les yeux et elle ne put retenir elle aussi une expression de surprise. Cette fois-ci, Kenpachi n'avait pas été seulement déséquilibré, il avait été littéralement soulevé de terre et repoussé si fort qu'il atterrit lourdement une nouvelle fois plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Aïe… Eh bien, tu l'as maîtrisée plus rapidement que moi, dirait-on, dit l'homme en se relevant.

Il s'épousseta de nouveau le derrière pendant qu'il revenait vers les élèves. Arrivé devant elles, il se plaça devant la seconde jeune fille et lui fit signe d'essayer à son tour. Il lui expliqua quelques points pour corriger sa posture et lorsqu'elle pivota les hanches, Kenpachi eut droit à un autre voyage gratuit par la voie des airs.

Natsuki suivait la scène de loin en souriant quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle. Elle se retourna pour découvrir avec bonheur que Shizuru venait de rentrer de la mission qu'elle lui avait confiée plusieurs jours auparavant. Lorsque l'Améthyste Pourpre parvint à sa hauteur, Natsuki l'accueillit chaleureusement et elles dirigèrent ensuite leurs regards sur Kenpachi faisant les frais des plaisanteries de Mai sur sa technique de chute si gracieuse.

- Je suis rentrée. J'ai vu ton mot, alors je suis descendue. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu es déjà rentrée, Natsuki.

- Bon retour, Shizuru. Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te voir. Alors, qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Rien de bien concluant, et ce que j'ai appris ne va pas te plaire.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, mais il va bien falloir que je le sache à un moment ou à un autre. Dis-moi ce que tu sais, encouragea la Principale.

- Les pistes les plus sérieuses mènent toutes à la boutique "Backstage", au centre-ville. Il semblerait que malgré les précautions que nous avons prises, il y a eu quelques fuites et la boutique semble en être le dénominateur commun. La plupart des gens croient en la version officieuse de l'Académie où ce serait Yôko la responsable, mais certains, surtout parmi les opposants à l'Académie – et je sais que certains se sont rendus là-bas – penchent plutôt pour la version qui dit que nous possédons à présent une nouvelle arme.

- Ce qui est partiellement vrai, admit Natsuki. À ceci près qu'il est au service de Mai… Nous avons d'ailleurs reçu une missive de Zipang pendant ton absence. Sa Sainteté Tokiha nous a envoyé l'ordre d'affectation falsifié de Kenpachi. Et j'ai autre chose pour toi.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu as lu ma note ?

- Oui, et on m'a fait savoir qu'il n'y a pas eu de blessés, heureusement.

- Il y a eu un second incendie cet après-midi. C'est le restaurant de Mai qui a été visé cette fois-ci. Du coup, vu qu'il n'en reste pas grand-chose, je l'ai invitée ainsi que Mikoto et Kenpachi à vivre à l'Académie pendant quelques temps. Je pense qu'on pourra les installer dans les quartiers réservés aux invités. Yukariko préviendra Miss Maria et il faudra faire une annonce officielle aux étudiantes. Je ne tiens pas à avoir une émeute sur les bras quand elles l'apprendront.

Shizuru sentit sa compagne se rembrunir, et détourna la conversation.

- Et tout cas, ça a plutôt l'air de bien se passer pour eux trois en ce moment.

Les deux jeunes femmes reportèrent leur attention sur le cours et virent l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Kenpachi. Après avoir assisté à la démonstration, toutes les autres élèves voulurent apprendre la technique du Shinigami et il se pliait de bonne grâce à leurs exigences. Il servait lui-même de cobaye la plupart du temps sous la surveillance de Mikoto, qui s'amusait à le rattraper au vol à chaque fois sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Mai, à qui Kenpachi avait montré le mouvement après les deux premières étudiantes, dispensait elle aussi quelques conseils de son côté avec l'aval du Shinigami. Elle s'appliquait pour le moment à l'enseigner à une Yukariko visiblement très concentrée et le Cristal des Glaces la vit trébucher après mouvement trop ample puis se relever en riant après une blague de Kenpachi, semblait-il.

- Natsuki ? fit une voix douce.

- Mmm ?

- Je propose que nous rendions une petite "visite" à cette boutique, Backstage, dit Shizuru. L'idée ne me plait guère, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux vérifier ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Moi non plus, répondit Natsuki dont le visage avait grimacé. Mais je dois reconnaitre que c'est probablement la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire. Par contre, qui envoyer ? Nous ne pouvons y aller nous-mêmes, on risquerait de créer une émeute. Miss Maria risquerait plutôt de faire un scandale ici ou là-bas, et le personnel enseignant ne doit pas être inquiété par les affaires externes à l'Académie.

- Il reste nos invités-surprise. On pourrait envoyer Mai, elle a un bon sens du contact et une très bonne image auprès de la population. Je suis certaine que si elle le leur demandait, les gens de Backstage ne diront rien sur sa visite.

- Sauf que ce sera bien la première fois qu'une Mai-Star mettrait les pieds chez eux, rétorqua la Principale. Je doute que l'influence de Mai soit suffisante pour les faire taire.

- Et si elle y allait en tant que Princesse de Zipang ? Pour faire une sorte de visite afin de trouver un cadeau convenable pour son frère ? Son anniversaire n'est-il pas pour le mois prochain ?

Natsuki se demanda pourquoi Shizuru insistait autant pour envoyer Mai alors qu'habituellement elle se serait contenté de simplement lui proposer ses idées, et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle sourit.

- Merci, Shizuru, je sais à quoi tu penses. Si j'envoie Mai, elle sera sûrement accompagnée de Kenpachi, surtout en tant que membre de la royauté. C'est très délicat de ta part de vouloir l'éloigner de moi ne serait-ce que pour un après-midi, mais je peux très bien supporter sa présence. Au fond, ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, reprit-elle après une pause. Mai est probablement la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de travail, plus que toi ou moi. Le seul point noir, c'est qu'il faudra forcément lui dire pourquoi on l'envoie à la boutique… Et j'ai un peu peur qu'elle soit encore remontée contre ceux qui on brûlé son restaurant. Il faudra amener ça en douceur…

Perdues dans leurs pensées, les deux jeunes femmes dirigèrent machinalement leurs yeux vers ce qui était devenu le cours de Kenpachi, et virent celui-ci distribuer d'autres conseils aux élèves dont il avait su capter toute l'attention.

- … et ce coup, qu'on peut traduire par "coup aveugle", est appelé comme ça parce que vous devez ne plus voir votre adversaire quand vous lui tournez le dos. Normalement, il ne faut jamais perdre de vue son ennemi, mais…

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se serait intégré aussi vite, dit soudain Shizuru, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Regarde les Corail, elles boivent littéralement toutes ses paroles.

Natsuki tressaillit, puis dût convenir que sa compagne avait – encore une fois – raison.

- Espérons que ça dure… soupira-t-elle.

* * *

- D'accord, j'en suis !

L'approbation de Mai venait d'exploser avec la force d'une petite bombe dans le bureau de la Principale. Personne ne fut surpris par cette réaction, et tous sourirent. Il était évident qu'avec son tempérament, en totale adéquation avec sa pierre, le Rubis Flamboyant allait accepter avec joie sa nouvelle mission. Natsuki terminait à peine son exposé de la situation que sa meilleure amie avait déjà compris ce que l'on attendait d'elle et exprimait son accord avec empressement.

- On se calme, demanda le Cristal des Glaces, constatant la lueur un peu folle qui s'était allumée dans le regard de Mai. Tu ne sais même pas encore ce que je vais te demander.

- Facile, tu veux m'y envoyer pour tâter le terrain et soutirer quelques informations sous le prétexte que j'y serai en tant que Princesse de Zipang. Je te connais trop bien pour ça.

Shizuru sourit.

- Si je t'envoie là-bas, c'est pour une raison bien précise et pas une autre, continua Natsuki comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tu es la mieux qualifiée pour ce travail, en plus d'être celle qui possède la meilleure couverture. Mais garde à l'esprit que tu ne devras que sonder en toute discrétion. L'image de l'Académie en dépend. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette idée, mais Shizuru et moi-même avons conclu qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution. N'oublie pas que ce sera la première fois qu'une Mai-Star mettra les pieds là-bas, Mai.

Mais celle-ci ne l'écoutait déjà plus, brûlant du feu ardent de la revanche. Natsuki soupira.

- Tu t'y rendras en tant que représentante d'un pays étranger, et donc accompagnée de ton escorte officielle, reprit la Principale. L'anniversaire de ton frère étant pour bientôt, tu auras une excuse toute trouvée. Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui, oui…

Shizuru suivait l'échange, amusée, et glissa un coup d'œil vers Kenpachi pour guetter sa réaction. Très calme, celui-ci croisa son regard lorsqu'il la sentit poser ses yeux sur lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce depuis le transfert du Shinigami chez Mai, et le plaisir de se revoir semblait réciproque. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et sourit pendant que Natsuki peinait à attirer l'attention de son amie. Elle décida d'aller l'aider.

- Cette mission est très importante, non seulement pour Garderobe, mais aussi pour toutes les Otome actuelles et celles qui le deviendront un jour. Ni moi ni Natsuki ne pouvons y aller étant donné que nous faisons partie des Cinq Piliers, aussi nous comptons sur toi. Mais pour rester discrets, nous devrons garder Mikoto ici. Deux personnes seront largement suffisantes pour une telle mission.

- Non ! Je veux Mai ! s'exclama Mikoto. Je veux aller partout où Mai ira !

Et elle courut se réfugier contre la poitrine de son Otome, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Mikoto se pelotonna tel un chat et émit une sorte de ronronnement de plaisir qui arracha un sourire à Natsuki et une expression embarrassée à Kenpachi, qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de l'Améthyste Pourpre. Elle se faufila vers lui et lui parla si bas que seul Kenpachi pouvait l'entendre.

- Si je m'attendais à ce que le redoutable Shinigami soit gêné par une telle scène…

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de… démonstration, avoua Kenpachi sur le même ton amusé. Je préfère réserver ce genre de chose pour les moments d'intimité.

- C'est étonnant, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, observa la jeune femme.

Le visage de Kenpachi s'empourpra soudain.

- C'est que… euh… je… bafouilla-t-il, pris au dépourvu.

- C'était très déplaisant, je dois dire. Je n'avais jusque là jamais laissé qui que ce soit s'approcher autant de moi, à part Natsuki.

La phrase mit un certain temps avant d'atteindre le cerveau de Kenpachi, et un peu plus encore avant qu'il n'en comprenne le sens.

- PARDON ? cria-t-il sous le coup de la surprise. Tu… vous… enfin… ensemble ?

Sa réaction fit sourire Shizuru. Après l'ignorance, elle feignit l'indignation.

- Comment ? Mai ne t'a donc rien dit ? Pourtant tout le monde à l'Académie est courant pour nous deux… dit-elle en se rapprochant de sa compagne et passant un bras autour de sa taille. J'ai toujours aimé Natsuki, depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. Et il en sera toujours ainsi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle emprisonna le menton de sa compagne entre ses doigts et après lui avoir fait tourner la tête, l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres. Celle-ci, ne s'attendant pas à une telle impétuosité de la part de Shizuru, d'habitude si imperturbable, se laissa faire sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée. Ce fut Mai qui reprit ses esprits en premier et toussota légèrement.

- Je ne sais pas ce que me vaut cet honneur, Shizuru, mais j'aurais aimé être prévenue un peu à l'avance, fit Natsuki le souffle court une fois qu'elles se furent séparées.

- Disons que j'en avais envie sur le moment, répondit sa partenaire avec un regard taquin. Tu paraissais un peu troublée par la réaction de Mikoto, pourtant prévisible. Je t'ai juste donné un coup de main pour que tu puisses reprendre pied…

Un bruissement de tissu leur fit se retourner vers Kenpachi. Dans un premier temps, la Principale ne le vit pas et pensa qu'il s'était éclipsé, ce dont elle lui en aurait été reconnaissante, la situation étant un peu embarrassante. Mais elle le remarqua ensuite, profondément incliné devant elle.

- Pardonnez-moi ! s'exclama-t-il, sans lever la tête. Mon attitude a été inqualifiable envers votre amie, Kruger-san ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez en échange de votre pardon !

Encore abasourdie par le baiser de Shizuru, perdue, Natsuki ne répondit rien. Ce fut encore Mai qui débloqua la situation.

- J'irai à Backstage comme tu le souhaites, Natsuki, dit-elle. Et seul Kenpachi m'accompagnera. Oui, Mikoto, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi, car il faut que nous restions discrets. Comme l'Académie a toujours à peine toléré l'activité de ce magasin, il faut que nous soyons très prudentes. Je serai la première Mai-Star à y mettre les pieds, et ce sera un évènement exceptionnel pour eux, tu comprends ? Si je venais avec mon Master, cela créerait encore plus d'agitation. Et surtout cela les mettrait mal à l'aise, ce que nous souhaitons éviter si nous voulons obtenir rapidement des réponses à nos questions.

Déçue, Mikoto baissa la tête et se sépara à regret de l'étreinte de Mai.

- Quand irons-nous ? demanda le Rubis Flamboyant à Natsuki et Shizuru.

- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire demain, répondit la Principale, mais il faut encore vous installer et présenter Kenpachi au reste de l'Académie. Je ne sais pas comment cela va se passer, mais on peut logiquement prévoir que ce ne sera pas facile, termina-t-elle en regardant successivement Mai puis Kenpachi, toujours profondément incliné.

Celle-ci comprit ce que son amie sous-entendait et se souvenant de sa promesse faite à Mikoto plus tôt dans la journée, eut une idée. Elle prit congé et emporta Kenpachi avec elle en partant en direction des cuisines. Natsuki se contenta de la regarder, sentant qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Habituellement, les membres administratifs et du corps enseignant ne mangeaient pas dans la même salle que les étudiantes, et les Corail elles-mêmes ne mangeaient pas dans la même pièce que leurs ainées Perle. Aussi la nouvelle qui leur apprenait qu'elles dîneraient ce soir-là toutes ensemble à l'extérieur, corps enseignant compris, les avaient surprises et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Cependant, on savait que Mai et sa suite s'étaient présentés à l'Académie et la plupart des élèves supposaient que la réunion serait accompagnée par un festin qu'elle aurait préparé. D'autant plus que seules celles qui étaient de corvée de cuisine ce soir-là ne faisaient pas partie des deux grandes tables disposées dans l'un des grands jardins de Garderobe, et personne ne les avaient revues depuis leur départ pour le service. Tout cela donnait une atmosphère un peu étrange et mystérieuse à la soirée, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la plupart d'entre elles.

Aussi, la soudaine apparition de la Principale accompagnée, sans surprise, de l'Améthyste Pourpre, du Rubis Flamboyant, de la Princesse de Cristal mais surtout de Kenpachi causa beaucoup d'émoi au sein des tablées. Miss Maria dut hausser le ton et exiger le silence pour calmer l'assemblée. Une fois toute l'attention focalisée sur elle, Natsuki expliqua plus en détails les raisons pour lesquelles l'Académie devait offrir l'hospitalité à la Princesse de Zipang et à sa "suite". Cela ne calma pas pour autant toutes les inquiétudes, bien que Mai se soit encore une fois portée garante de lui devant tout le monde. Les Perle, en particulier, avaient bien du mal à accepter que quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux – et un homme de surcroît – que Kenpachi puisse être autorisé à vivre à Garderobe. Mais la décision venant de la plus haute autorité, elles ne purent que s'y conformer.

Le festin préparé par Mai fut succulent, au point où tout le monde reprit de chaque plat malgré les risques d'indigestion. L'ambiance, très lourde au départ, fut cependant plus détendue dès que Mikoto commença à dévorer les plats qu'on lui faisait passer au fur et à mesure. Kenpachi ne voulant rester de côté, il se mit également à engloutir voracement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, après avoir néanmoins guetté l'approbation de Mai. Une amicale compétition commença alors entre les deux gloutons, sous les regards effarés de l'assemblée. Puis l'une des jeunes Corail à qui Kenpachi avait donné un cours dans l'après-midi se mit à l'encourager. Elle fut aussitôt suivie par ses camarades, et finalement ce fut toute l'école qui se mit à encourager son préféré.

Galvanisé, Kenpachi ne se retint plus et abandonna toute retenue. Mikoto suivit son exemple et à eux deux, finirent quasiment tout ce qui restait sur les deux grandes tablées. Ils mangeaient si vite que les plats avaient du mal à suivre le rythme. Et comme Kenpachi prenait peu à peu de l'avance sur sa concurrente – les plats vides accumulés faisant foi – il se mit à faire le spectacle en attrapant au vol tout ce qu'on lui lançait, découpant en morceaux les volailles qui volaient avant qu'elles ne tombent au sol et exécutant une danse ridicule tout en s'empiffrant.

La jeune adolescente fut cependant déclarée gagnante par forfait lorsque Kenpachi prit une soudaine couleur verdâtre avant de suffoquer, sa bouchée avalée de travers. Il tomba à la renverse en battant grotesquement l'air avec les jambes, les deux mains autour du cou, et Yôko dût intervenir sous les rires irrépressibles de l'assemblée. Lorsqu'il se releva, il fut acclamé, et la soirée se termina dans une ambiance beaucoup plus joviale et détendue qu'au début du repas.

Ce soir-là, avant de se coucher auprès de sa compagne déjà endormie, Natsuki repensa à la journée riche en évènements qui venait de se passer. Et se sentit soulagée de savoir que la présentation de Kenpachi au reste de l'Académie se soit bien passée, mieux que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer au départ. Même si les deux incendies la préoccupaient encore, elle se glissa sans bruit dans le lit et observa, attendrie, le doux visage de sa bien-aimée. Elle releva délicatement une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, et se cala confortablement sa tête aux creux des bras de Shizuru avant de sombrer lentement vers le sommeil.


End file.
